


Burn with Me

by Deathwish_Nine



Series: Movements of Love [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Coping, Demons, Depression, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gambling, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwish_Nine/pseuds/Deathwish_Nine
Summary: Years have gone by whilst you slumbered peacefully. Finally awake and new to the world like a newborn babe, you struggle through ups and down whilst seeking vengeance.And hopefully you’ll be able to piece together the remnants of your broken family.





	1. Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to start the sequel to _Trust in Me_. I highly recommend reading the first part in this series before reading this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

The wind whistled and a gentle brush against the flesh of your cheek roused your from your sleep. You were comfortable and a deep sigh escaped you. It was nice here. The sun warmed the flesh of your skin and the fresh smell of flowers touched your nostrils. 

Perhaps leaving was a bad idea. It was peaceful, quiet. The grass beneath you rustled in the breeze and your eyes fluttered open. Light peeked through the canopy of trees above. 

Slowly you sat up. Your body ached as if you hadn’t moved in a long time. A groan escaped you as you tried to stretch your limbs. You were incredibly stiff. A splitting headache besieged your body and a shaky breath escaped you. A gentle hand to your temple and your eyes searched the area. 

You couldn’t remember - couldn’t piece together the blur of images that assaulted your brain. Your fingers brushed against something cool, metal and you grasped it firmly. 

It was a gun, a matching pair. A name fell past your lips and you glanced around in worry. Brow creased you waited for a response but silence greeted you. 

“Charles!” 

The birds chirped instead and you steeled your emotions as you rose to your feet. Your hands were different. They were yours but they weren’t. Time had passed. You just weren’t sure how long. 

You hobbled slowly, clutching the guns in each hand tightly as you exited the sanctuary. The ruins didn’t hold the same warmth it once had. It’s energy had been sucked bone dry. A stillness filled the place but it still upheld the magical barrier since your last visit - whenever that had been. 

The moment you’d stepped out of it it faltered, shattering behind you like broken glass. You flinched, startled. It had taken your breathe away and you wondered what had happened to cause such a thing. Surely it hadn’t been you? If it had, why had you been there? And more importantly, where was Charles? 

You continued forward and eventually your stumble had become a confident stride as you moved further and further. Your strength was returning, a determination settled in your core and a stubbornness filled your eyes. 

You walked and walked, breath heavy. Cobblestone eventually touched your bare feet and you ignored the startled gasps, the stares of the men and women on the streets. Your gaze fixed on each one of them oddly. Most wore the cowls of the Holy Order. It was an oddity. The Holy Orders power stretched far and wide. To see so many without the bland hoods caused a curiosity to fill you. You held the two guns beneath your blue shawl, hiding them from prying eyes. 

Your fingers clutched at the blue fabric wrapped around your shoulders, tighter. It was darker than you remembered. Despite the headache you searched your memories - deeper. A groan of pain escaped you as you grit your teeth in pain. 

A shoulder slammed into you knocking you off balance and you stumbled. Memories you weren’t sure were your own struck you as you braced yourself against the stone wall along the sidewalks. 

Soldiers. Blood. Screams. The symbol of the Order of the Sword burned into your memory. 

It was all that filled your mind. Ragged breaths escaped you as you followed the wall, fingers brushing against the damp wet stones. You pressed a hand against your chest in an effort to calm your racing heart. 

A cool sensation, rough yet smooth against your chest drew your attention. A light blue crystal rested against your damp skin. It’s familiarity struck you and your breath calmed. You twisted the necklace in your grasp, curiously. 

A crystallized blue winter rose. They were your favorite and it reminded you of the person you yearned for the most. There was a sharp intake of breath as you realized finally that something had gone terribly wrong. 

“Vergil...” His name passed your lips in a panic and you raced down the sidewalk, eyes darting to and fro. You feared the worst.

Everything was different - new. The cars were sleeker, shinier than you’d ever imagined they’d be. The people that you raced by held tiny devices to their ears - cellphones? They were bigger the last time you’d seen them. But none of that mattered.

You remembered the swords, the gunfire and all of the blood. Your own screams were loud in your ears along with the cries of newborn brought into the world. Heart hammering in your chest you came to a stop before a barren space, scorched black. 

Your home was gone. 

Hesitantly, you stepped forward and a woman’s hand landed on your shoulder, jerking you back. Her eyes were wild. 

“That place...” She hissed. Green eyes bore into your own with warning and he hands gripped at you tighter before she released you. “It’s cursed. You shouldn’t linger.” 

You glanced over your shoulder and licked your lips before turning back to her. She tucked a brown piece of hair behind her ear. 

“What happened here,” you demanded. “Do you know?” 

“A fire killed the young woman that lived there twenty years ago.” 

Her words were wary. It was as if she feared something bad would happen again just for speaking of it. Her voice lowered as she continued and her eyes widened further. 

“The Order went in - tried to save her and her servants. Everyone died. And the fire burned for weeks. It was demons. I’m sure of it. It’s cursed - cursed!”

She trembled and her fingers grasped at the shawl wrapped around you. 

“Don’t get too close.” And with her final warning she turned from you, hurrying away. 

Your lips pressed firmly together, jaw tight. Darkened eyes glanced off to the side as you thought - remembering. Twenty years. Twenty damned years had gone by. 

The Order hadn’t tried to help you - they’d wanted Vergil, your child if they knew of him and they’d have killed you. You’d taken extreme measures to protect your family. It should have left you dead. Salma was gone, you remembered that clearly. The blood that fell past her lips and her hollow, blank eyes. 

Charles was missing and Alec, your brown haired best friend, he’d escaped. Hopefully he was still alive. A growl escaped you and you turned, marching up the stone steps. 

The wind stilled the moment your feet touched the blackened ground. A chill struck your spine and you drew in a sharp breath. You could feel it - the darkness that held the ground - all of the agony and suffering that had been trapped. It was ice cold. You inhaled deeply, hands open at your sides as you drew the energy towards yourself. 

It was a slow, painful burn but you refused to stop. You could use the energy again and the next time it wouldn’t kill you. A crack of your neck and a dark swirl of power flitted through your eyes. Hands clenched tight at your sides, you turned with a smirk upon your lips. 

You’d get your vengeance now and you’d tear through the Order mercilessly. They’d pay for what they’d done. Holy men or not they were false profits and clergyman, demons in disguise. Charles had been right about them all along. His suspicions of them had been justified. 

You marched away towards the heart of the city. There was a fire in your eyes and and equal amount of energy within your chest. Your hands slammed into the double doors of the Opera House. It was where sermons were given. Everyone would be gathered here. Even the most influential within the Order. 

It was barren, devoid of all life. You stepped into the hall, curiously. The pews were knocked about, most broken. There was even a high pile of them off to the side. Blood covered the alter and you pressed your lips firmly together. 

These were odd times for sure. 

A heavy sigh escaped you. Slowly you paced back and forth, back and forth. Finger tapping against your chin you thought. 

“Charles where do I go now?” You muttered softly to yourself. “Fortuna Castle? Or HQ? Both.” 

You were racing out of the Opera House and down the steps at a hurried pace. Your eyes landed on the large hell gate at the center of the city. It towered over everything and an ominous feeling settled in the pit of your stomach. Lips pressed firmly together, you enhanced your pace with the magic that flowed through your veins. 

Your bare feet were inches off the ground as you hovered away, tendrils of light, golden and silver wrapped around you. What you found hadn’t surprised you. Not in the slightest. 

A blaze burned at the mines. A fire that was beginning to dwindle. Everyone had been slaughtered mercilessly. All thanks to the demons. Your eyes settled upon the monolith. It was massive, black and engraved with golden inscriptions. 

A hell gate sat in the mining town. Energy rippled off of it in waves. It was dormant. Either something had come through to the human world or escaped into the demonic one. Hopefully it were the former. Dealing with a demon attuned to fire was not on your list, especially after awakening from twenty years of sleep. 

You had a bigger target: the Order of the Sword. 

The winter chill from the mountains that frosted against your skin did nothing to deter your movements. Your resolve was true - a raging fire within your chest. Fortuna Castle loomed above you, dark and foreboding. It was eerie. Majestic still in all its beauty. The castle bridge was covered in snow and the dust parted as you zoomed forward, faster than before. 

The doors slowly parted, forced open by the magic in your hands and they slammed shut behind you. A breath of awe escaped you as your feet touched the ornate red carpet of the entrance hall. It was empty, devoid of any life. 

You moved from room to room with furrowed brow. This place was supposed to be crawling with members of the Order. Yet there wasn’t a single person in sight. A scoff escaped your lips as you marched down another hall. You came to a stop, eyes focused on the woman that stared back at you. 

A fascinated curiosity filled you as you pressed a hand against your cheek and she did the same. Your fingers trembled and tears stung your wide eyes. You were older, much older. A shaky breath escaped your lips and before you could examine yourself further a faint noise filled your ears, footsteps. 

You glanced to the side to find a young man with silver hair and light blue eyes. He offered a smug smirk and your brow furrowed as he stepped closer. 

“Didn’t mean to interrupt your beauty session. You didn’t happen to see a man in red run by here did you?” 

You ignored his question and turned from him as you continued down the hall. There was something odd about him, familiar. He doned a red-zipped hoodie and a navy blue coat. Whatever it was you couldn’t put your finger on it. 

“Can’t say that I have. You’re the first person I’ve seen in here.” 

His eyes landed on you appearance and a barely audible sigh escaped him. More than anything he focused on your bare feet. 

“The Order sure hires stranger and stranger people.” He muttered. 

You froze. Slowly, you glanced over your shoulder. Your eyes focused on his arm, the demonic blue and red flesh that pulsed with energy. He was self conscious about it - of you staring. He scratched at the back of his head awkwardly and you averted your gaze. 

He wasn’t suspicious of you because you were a woman and this man in red he searched for was his target - not you, a woman that had appeared out of the bushes. This young man was associated with the Order from what you gathered. He was stronger than you. You could smell the dormant power in the air but there was also something else. A underlying power that drew your attention, deeper into the castle. You could feel it in your bones drawing you towards it. 

“The name’s Nero.” He introduced himself and you gave a small nod of your head. 

“(Name). Now, this man in red-“ 

“He killed Sanctus. Didn’t hear the reports?” Nero asked. 

A sharp intake of breath followed by a shaky release left you on edge. The weight upon your shoulders remained. Sanctus’ death hadn’t given you solace. The man had ordered your capture was gone. Despite that you still didn’t feel free and you wondered when you would be able to live in peace. 

The white haired male was fuming, hands clenched tight. A gentle pat upon his shoulder and a reassuring smile caused him to breath calmly. Nero was a hot head. Young and reckless. His temper would no doubt flare easily and staying on his good side was your best shot at finding the rest of the high ranking members of the Order. 

“We’ll catch him - together.” You said. 

And you’d give the assassin in red your thanks. He had taken your vengeance from you but ultimately the head of the Order had been severed. You’d take whatever was left and burn in it. Nero was the key to finding them all. If Vergil had taught you anything it was strategy and power would allow you to claim your victory. 

Nero followed behind you curiously into the castle library. It had captured your attention, left you in awe. You could remain in this place forever. There was books everywhere. If only the Order hadn’t taken this from you too like so many other things. 

Nero was less focused on his surroundings and more so on you. His eyes would occasionally drift down to your bare feet. With furrowed brow he caught pace and walked side by side with you. He eyed you warily, suspiciously. Whatever he was thinking had caused him to run into you once you had picked up your pace. 

“Watch - the hell is that?” Nero barked.

You were frozen in place, eyes glued on the angelic armor that thrummed with demonic energy. It turned towards you, slowly. It’s winged helmet was anything but angelic but the rest of its false appearance gave the impression. The Knight was majestic in appearance, wearing all white and gold with massive wings. A false angel - demons in disguise. 

Instinctively, the white haired young man stepped in front of you hand upon the hilt of his sword. He was prepared, ready to strike should the hulking mass of armor attack. Nero squinted. 

“Seen any of these before. Can’t say that I have!”

“That thing is a demon.” You hissed. 

Nero’s brow furrowed further and before he could question your statement the false angel attacked. It charged with a massive sword in hand. The swing of Red Queen, Nero’s blade, was cut short by a spinning golden barrier that appeared between him and the demon. 

Arm stretched out before you like a spear, light energy fires from hand. The barrier shattered allowing each blast to hit the hulking armor. Each hit bounced off the armor and your resolve faltered. Your attacks were useless against this type of enemy. 

Nero surged forward, weapon raised. His brow furrowed deeper as his devil arm caught the demon’s weapon. He sliced it in half, shattering the armor. You raced forward surprised to find no one inside. It was nothing more than a shell. 

The remnants of its power fluttered away and only pieces remained attached to the armor. It left a foul taste in your mouth. You could sense it - feel it within your body. This angelic armor had once had a human soul. Whatever had turned it into a shell was foul - inhuman. 

“What is it?” Nero asked. 

He could tell by the crease of your brow and the tightness of your jaw that you were conflicted, disturbed. You glanced at him warily. 

“I have a feeling the Order made this and you’re not gonna like how it was done.” 

You continued on following the energy source that called to you the moment you stepped into the castle. It was fresh like mint and it reminded you of Vergil. Nero followed, down halls and around corners, blind as you were to any danger that lay ahead. 

“The thing was a demon...” Nero’s voice trailed off. 

“Yes but nothing like you.” 

He tightened beside you, uncomfortable. He clenched his fist, the blue of his demonic arm glowing. He pushed past you, shoulder hitting your own. 

“Let’s just get moving.” He grumbled. 

You followed behind him. Nero seemed to be going in the right direction from what you could tell. He was angry, frustrated with himself. Your comment had reminded him of something. Whatever it was he wanted to forget it. So you didn’t pry any further. 

Little by little the path he led you down grew darker and darker. More of those angelic armors appeared. Nero was quick to dispatch all of them with little effort. He was skilled for his age - the same way Vergil was just not as refined. 

You pressed your lips together, jaw tight as you slowly approached a group of cells in the darkness. You would have never guessed that the Order would of turned the basement of the castle in a torture room. 

Knights of the Order were suspended in green light within their cells similar to the one containing an angelic armor. Nero stared suspiciously, brow furrowed. 

“The hell is going on here? They’re making these things?” 

“It looks that way.”

Without disturbing anything within the dark room, illuminated in red light, you followed Nero out into a more spacious hall further into the darkness. You stepped into circular room of some kind made of metal. The steel door you’d passed through slammed shut behind you but the thrum of energy directly ahead was all you focused on. You stepped forward in a trance like state, eyes focused on the protected laboratory above. 

Tears fell from your eyes and Nero stared at you curiously, brow creased in confusion. You didn’t feel the hand on your shoulder all you could think of was the broken blade that hovered behind the glass above. The Yamato had been destroyed. It was incased in a blue light. You wondered how long it had been there for. 

You feared the worst. Vergil was either seriously injured or dead. Nero’s arm glowed brighter catching your eye. Hesitantly, you glanced at him with furrowed brow. 

A man behind the glass spoke attention solely on Nero. Your mind wandered away from their conversation and your hand clutched at the rose around your neck. The crystal glimmered in the darkness as you tried to calm your racing breath. 

He was alright. You continued to repeat it to yourself. 

“Hellhole?!” The dark skinned man scream grasping your attention as he pointed a finger at Nero. “Watch your words! And to be so disrespectful in front of Lady F-f-f-fortina.” 

Light blue eyes shifted to you briefly before refocusing on the man above. The scientist continued to speak with his clipboard in hand. 

“Just as foul mouthed as I heard. The rumors were true as will the new ones concerning your d-d-d-demise.” 

“That’s a little harsh. Killing me because the way I t-t-t-t-talk.” Nero taunted the man with a stutter and you couldn’t help but wince. 

There was movement behind you, metal shifting. This mad scientist didn’t like being made fun of. 

“Great,” Nero grumbled as he turned watching demonic blades fly through the gaps in the wall. “More demons.” 

“Maybe if you hadn’t taunted him...” energy surged around your hands. 

“Lady Fortina huh? I thought the last chick holding that title died.” Nero said as he swung his blade back and forth. 

He struck each of his targets knocking them back before moving on to more. You summoned barrier after barrier watching as each blade grinded against them ineffectively. You pulled the dual pistols from your side and fired shot after shot coordinating with the young knight. 

A barrier appeared behind Nero protecting him from a strike he hadn’t seen coming. He turned then slashing at the sword demon that had attacked him. You offered him a look of warning. 

“Careful.” 

He scoffed and surged forward smashing through the glass of the laboratory. Angus as he was called screamed in terror and scrambled backwards. You hovered into the lab as well focused on the weapon within the center of the room. Your breath quickened at the sight of the Yamato and the guns in your hand fell to the ground. 

Your fingers pressed against the barrier and your skin sizzled, burned. A wince escaped you and your heart quickened but you forced yourself, hand pressing deeper. You were nearly able to touch it but the pain had been unbearable. You removed your hand, sweat lined your brow and a groan escaped your lips. 

“Nero!” You’d thrown your hands up towards him sensing the danger too late. 

The barrier had failed to completely form, shattered as a blade drove through it and the young man. He yelled in pain as he was skewered, pinned to the wall by a Bianco Angelo. 

A shield slammed into you and a yelp escaped you as you were knocked back. A ring filled your ears as your head smacked into the floor and darkness spotted your vision. You struggled to stand, hands pressed against the floor. 

Angus was speaking down to you. His words were a garbled mess as you tried to get to your knees and stand.

“You... before... can die.” 

A gasp for air escaped your lungs as your body was pulled upright. The shawl around your shoulders had been lifted, constricted tight against your throat. Energy crackled off of you on reflex sparking against the scientists head. He winced in annoyance. His flesh burned and a strangled gulp of air entered your lungs. 

Before his hand could reach you again a surge of power knocked you both back. You skidded across the floor as Agnus was thrown from the laboratory. A groan escaped you, eyes screwed shut as your body began to heal itself. 

“Power...” Nero’s voice was altered as he slowly walked forward. “Give me more power. If I have to become a demon to protect _her_ then so be it.”

You sat up, eyes wide in surprise with parted lips. Yamato was reforged, held in his hand. He stumbled forward, a blue specter of a demon towering behind him and his eyes burned a bright red, glowing. Tears weld in your eyes. The energy he gave off, the way the Yamato reacted to him - it was nothing you’d ever seen before. 

It was as if Vergil were here himself. 

You were awe struck. Relieved and filled with both sadness and joy all at once. The young man before you, Nero, a holy Knight of the Order was your flesh and blood. Proof of the love you shared with Vergil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super excited for this and was finally able to come up with a solid plan on how I would like this to go. I’ll add tags as the story progresses. Also, thank you for all the support and lovely comments on the previous fic!


	2. Memory Lane

Nero swung the blade in his hand at the insect like demon outside of the lab. An arc of energy flew off causing an explosion to erupt. It flew off, escaping and the mad scientist was no where in sight. 

He collapsed, the red of his eyes vanishing as he fell to his knees. He pressed a hand to his chest and you were at his side in an instant. You stared at him worriedly. 

“I’m alright.” He whispered as he pressed a hand to his chest. 

His wounds were gone, healed completely. Not a scratch marked his body nor hair was out of place upon his head. 

“You’re lucky. The demonic blood that flows through your veins saved you.” 

Blue eyes met yours and he stared curiously. The Yamato disappeared from his hand, shimmering away into his demonic arm with a bright glow. He stared down at it speechless before he fixed his attention on you once more. He sank back and raised an elegant brow in wonder. 

“Fortina huh? Wanna tell me about it?” 

A light scoff escaped you. “You first. Your arm.” 

Nero laughed bitterly. “I was never like this. Kyrie... She was in danger and I wanted to protect her. Ever since,” he lifted his blue and red arm and flexed his fingers as he spoke. “I’ve had this.” 

There was shame in his eyes, disgust but also acceptance. Whoever this Kyrie was she must be important to him. You wanted to wrap your arms around him, to comfort him but you were nothing more than a stranger and you fidgeted with your fingers as you thought against your desires. 

“It’s a blessing in this world, trust me.” You moves to stand and a tug on the end of your shawl caused you to glance over your shoulder at the white haired male. 

“Thought this was show and tell. Care to share _Fortina_?” 

Lips pursed, you avoided his gaze. There were two ways your revelation could go: good or bad. You didn’t know Nero well and speaking badly of the Order could have ramifications even if they were the truth. But you wouldn’t lie to him. 

“My family was known for having gifts I’m sure you know this... The Order wanted that power like everything else in connection to Sparda,” you said as you rose to your feet. “So I burned my home - to protect myself and my family.” 

Nero remained speechless, eyes focused on you. He either had no words or he wanted to keep his thoughts to himself. You held a hand towards him and he accepted the offer. His blue and red hand touched yours as you helped him to his feet. 

“So I take it you’re not with the Order.” He concluded and you pressed your lips firmly together. “You killed them.” 

“They deserved it. They killed someone I loved.” 

Nero took a tentative step back. There was a hardness in your eyes and a tension filled the air. His brow furrowed and he eyed you suspiciously. 

“Sounds like you have a grudge. Should I be worried, ya know as a member of the Order?” He questioned. 

A light smile touched your lips and a laugh escaped you. “There’s no need to fear me. I’d never hurt you. Besides what you’ve seen here - I’m sure it bothers you. Your Order isn’t as holy as you think.” 

“Yeah I’m starting to get that impression.” Nero muttered in confusion as he turned. 

He stretched his limbs and cracked his neck. You followed behind him as he led the way out of Fortuna Castle. The wind blew hard as you approached a small draw bridge. Nero lead the way across. 

Once out of the mountains, the wind chill was replaced by a warmth that had you itching to get out of your clothes. The altitude change had left you restless. Sweat lined your brow and a frown settled upon your lips. 

“We should really get you a pair of shoes...” Nero’s words trailed off as he glanced over his shoulder to find you hovering behind him. “Or not.” 

He gestured towards then scratched at the back of his head awkwardly. With a wave of your hand he too was lifted off the ground, carried by golden magic. He wobbled, arms out to balance himself as surprise filled his eyes. 

“Strange... A forest here?” Nero asked. 

A sudden presence caused your senses to heighten. Nero felt it too and he turned abruptly at the sound of footsteps. 

The infamous man in red, Dante, stood before you. White hair framed his face and light blue eyes twinkled in interest. He glanced over the edge of the cliff at the forest below unaffected by the gun aimed down at him. 

“What the hell is this?” He asked himself. 

You remained frozen at Nero’s side, completely transfixed on the man before you. Tears stung your eyes and your hands tightened but you held yourself. He had white hair and light blue eyes. Dante was the spitting image of Vergil. His presence alone sent your heart a flutter. It was as if Vergil were here but in reality he wasn’t. As much as Dante looked like him they weren’t the same. 

“Must be the Hell Gate... Sorry kid, this is gonna have to wait,” Dante finally acknowledged you and Nero bringing you out of your daze. “And take care of your lady friend there.” 

Without hesitation Dante jumped off the edge of the mountain side and into the forest below. You rushed forward with Nero just to see him disappear with his arms outstretched beneath the lush green of the trees. 

“Think he knows something?” Nero asked as he turned his back and continued down the path. 

“He must know something.” You mumbled as you tried to gather yourself. 

You remained at Nero’s side, fidgeting with the edge of the shawl around your shoulders. 

Mitis Forest. It was lush. Full of wildlife and flora and fauna. Beautiful but hot. The weather was odd just as Dante had noted in his confusion. The sub-tropical heat was nothing you had experienced in Fortuna before. You wondered if it truly was because of a hell gate. 

Memories of your visit with Charles when you were a child flooded your mind. All of the ancient structures the magnificence of the cathedral - hidden away within the forest - were all fresh as if you were here only days ago. There was one difference: the demons. 

It was infested and it’d also explain the change in climate. They were faceless creatures with two limbs. Plant like in appearance with tentacle like blades they moved on you and Nero. 

The white haired male used the momentum of your power to fall into a strike from above. 

“These are kind of gross!” Nero yelled as he hacked into one. 

Green ooze splattered from the plant like creature as a screech escaped it. 

“They certainly are,” you grunted as your magic fluttered around one and you tossed the creature before it could stab at Nero. “And I fear there might be one bigger than these. There always is.” 

“I guess your familiar with demons.” 

A bitter laugh escaped you. “I have been hunted by them for as long as I can remember.” 

Nero turned towards you abruptly, sword aimed towards you. You remained still, surprise evident in your eyes. Green goo splattered across your face and your nose scrunched in disgust. He had skewered a demon, splitting the creature in half. 

“For someone who’s familiar with them you leave yourself wide open!” He said smugly. 

Together the two of you disposed of the rest of them quickly. Nero rested his sword on his shoulders and smirked. You stood beside him, head held high as you walked over the crumbling demon carcasses. 

“You’re not half bad for a dead chick.” 

You glared at him. “I’m not dead nor was I ever,” you grumbled. 

Nero shrugged as he continued forward. His mind was still focused on finding Dante. He’d kill the man in red for murdering Sanctus. He had more questions than answers once he stepped foot inside of Fortuna Castle and a new sword. He’d learn more once he reached HQ. He wasn’t too far now. 

He casted a wary glance in your direction. Bringing you there wasn’t the greatest of ideas. You had a vendetta and he was sure you’d cause nothing but trouble once you reached there. Nero was uncertain about you, apart of him felt as though he could trust you and the other half wanted you gone. 

There was a darkness in your eyes, a coldness that grew deeper the further you walked. He could see black and silver swirls of energy arching off your body harmlessly. Nero knew the look of a killer when he saw one and you had those same eyes. 

Perhaps he felt pity or he was simply cautious, but he stepped closer towards you as you both walked through the forest. The Order must have dealt a pretty heavy blow to your life. He was curious, he wanted all the details but he wouldn’t dare ask. 

A clearing appeared ahead and Nero stepped forward with a frown on his face. Your eyes widened at the sight of the large Hell Gate in the center of the forest. It was smaller than the one in town - artificial. 

“This thing - it shouldn’t be here.” 

“They’re all over the island.” Nero informed. 

“Well they shouldn’t be. The only one that’s real is in the middle of the city.” 

“Those things have been around for years,” Nero gestured towards it and offered you a curious glance. “How do you not know that?” 

You licked your lips and tried your best not to roll your eyes. It was hard to come to terms with. The amount of time you had lost, you’d never get that back. Especially with him but you could make up for it now. 

“I was asleep - for about twenty years give or take.” 

Nero whistled. “Looks like we got ourselves a real life sleeping beauty.” 

The air shifted and Nero stiffened beside you for the briefest of moments. Something was coming and whatever it was it was moving fast. The trees rustled behind you and you glanced over your shoulder. He shoved you hard and out of the way as strange plant like demon flew into the clearing. 

You fell back landing on the ground hard. A yelp of surprise escaped you and you curled your legs to your chest on instinct as the creature flew by. Your eyes snapped open once it passed and you yelled in panic. 

A blot of white hair was all you could make out running across the vine of the monster. It twisted and turned out of view and back into the forest. 

Heart hammering in your chest you could feel energy crackling in your hands. The trees whipped again and a gust of air filled the clearing. Nero landed on his feet beside you once again with a slight smirk on his lips as the demon twirled. It sprung open like a blooming flower and a woman emerged from the center with grey and red like skin. From the waist up she appeared human for the most part despite the markings on her skin and the reptilian shaped eyes. 

An energy ball popped against her head before she could make a quick remark at Nero. It sparked colors of golds and greys, charring her skin. A yell escaped the demon. 

“Not one but two insufferable humans! I’ll show you both your place!” 

Nero sighed and with a roll of his eyes he charged forward. “Let me take care of this!” 

Tentatively you took a step back, brow furrowed as you watched the young man fight. Then your gaze hardened and your lips pulled into a frown. He was skilled, you’d give him that but he was still weaker than Vergil. Nero needed to master his devil arm if he intended to protect the ones he loved. There was always something, someone out there stronger. You learned better than anyone that power bred challenge. 

For now it looked like he was handling himself pretty well. He kicked each one of the lesser demons that were tossed at him finishing them off with a single shot from Blue Rose. Echidna screeched louder and Nero simply taunted her. The large demon charged him. Panic filled you naturally and with a wave of your hands energy flared between them. 

She’d struck an invisible barrier, hard. Her body crumbled against it and a groan escaped the demon. You pulled further at the strength within you lashing out at the creature. Thin crystalline needles formed in the air, long and sharp. They spun around you and with a point of your finger one fired. 

Echidna screeched. Green goo erupted from her side and wild yellow eyes landed on you.

“Wretched thing! I’ll make you regret being born into this world!” 

Her attention shifted from Nero to you and she spiraled towards you. Your movements became frantic as your fired each projectile with direction. She reached for you hands outstretched with a massive smile upon her lips. 

Her body jerked back from a hard yank at the end of her tail and she glanced behind her to see Nero. He held her in place, his devil bringer had extended, grown larger in a near spectral form and he’d easily tossed her aside. 

“Didn’t I say I’d handle it.” Nero grumbled. 

“How shameful to be defeated by humans!” The demon yelled as it continued to struggle. 

Echidna squirmed within his hold and the young white haired male struggled against her. He’d lost his grip and the demon scrambled back towards the open Hell Gate. Once through the green crevasse sealed shut behind her. 

A sigh escaped Nero and he glanced down at the demonic fruit that lay before him. He lifted it in his devil hand and the blue of his arm glowed as it absorbed it. Blue eyes met your and a smirk touched his lips. 

“The more time we spend together makes me think your less of a princess and more of a witch.” 

He chuckled at the dark look you leveled him with and he teased you further. 

“I mean you can see into the future can’t you? And look you’re wearing all black. Basically screams ‘I’m a witch.’” He continued. 

You glanced down at the black dress you wore. It hadn’t always been dark and it was proof enough that you needed new clothes and a shower. 

“Let’s just hurry. We both need answers.” You muttered as you turned. 

Now having had your first encounter with Dante you wanted a few minutes alone with him. You needed answers. Maybe there was still hope. Vergil could possibly still be alive and the broken Yamato was simply that - just broken. He would return for it then. 

Brow furrowed you glanced curiously at Nero. It was all you could do - hope. Vergil’s twin would be able to assuage your fears or confirm them. 

With headquarters finally in view Nero picked up his pace. You kept close to the young man, bare feet covered in dirt as conserved energy. It was best to be prepared. Even if you thought that you had everything under control. Things were never what they seemed. 

High towers and spirals lined the sides of the bridge as you moved towards the entrance. The stone white building was immaculate as were the stained glass windows. 

A man with slicked back brown hair dressed in a white jacket with golden designs emerged from the doors. He fixated Nero with a glare and he offered you a side glance as well. His hand rested on the sword at his hip and Nero drew to halt. He was a holy knight of the Order. 

“That’s a look you shoot your enemy.” Nero stated as the man continued to walk closer. 

It seemed as though they knew each other but that didn’t stop you from glaring at the man. His clothes alone, the title he no doubt held caused your blood to boil. He was an enemy and the intense gaze he directed at Nero fueled the rage you felt more. You remained silent body tense with fists clenched as he continued to approach. Should this man make a move on Nero you’d cut him down. 

“Credo what exactly is the Order after? And who the hell is Dante?” 

“You do not demand answers from me!” The brown haired man yelled and he pulled his sword free. 

Nero raised his arm just as you had done. He’d blocked the slash with his demon arm and Credo was pulled back by an invisible force. A scoff escaped his lips as his gaze shifted to you then back to Nero. 

“Demons, both of you.” The holy knight said with disdain. 

Crystalline shards appeared in the air around you again and Nero raised a hand in warning, eyes pleading. 

“(Name) wait!” 

You hesitated, heart hammering in your chest as the thin needles spun harmlessly in place around you. 

“Back down Credo! We don’t want to hurt you - I don’t want to hurt you. I won’t do that to Kyrie!” Nero yelled as he directed his attention back to the brown haired soldier. 

He offered the white haired male an incredulous stare. Then his attention shifted to you then back to Nero. Credo looked down upon you both. The way a predator would it’s prey and your jaw clenched. 

“You don’t get it do you?” He said as a golden white aura surrounded him. 

A frown touched your lips at the armor that appeared around him - the transformation he had just completed. Credo was just like those false angels that you had battled with Nero in Fortuna Castle. 

Nero muttered beneath his breath in disappointment. There was a shred of sadness in his eyes, turmoil. His relationship with Credo was a deep one. They weren’t simply acquaintances not from you gathered. Perhaps they’d known each other for years and this Kyrie girl that he mentioned was connected to them both. 

“I’m an angel!” Credo proclaimed. 

“Wrong asshole, you’re nothing but a demon.” You grumbled. 

“As Captain of the Holy Knights, your both under arrest!” Credo yelled. 

His voice was distorted inhuman and his attention shifted from Nero to you. He charged, golden sword aimed directly for you. Needles fired towards him in quick succession and each was blocked by the wing shield on his arm. 

Nero darted between you fending Credo off with his blue hand. He pushed him back with a growl of effort as he reached for his sword with his free hand. He swung Red Queen from over his shoulder using the momentum to his advantage. 

“Stay out of this one (Name)! I mean it this time!” Nero yelled over his shoulder as he struck Credo. 

You weren’t happy but you’d comply. How could you not agree? Only if his life was in serious danger would you interfere. 

The demonic knight yelled and countered. Nero’s weight shifted suddenly as he was pulled a few feet out of danger. Surprise filled his eyes for a brief moment and he offered a silent glance in your direction before he continued his fight. It was clear you couldn’t help yourself. 

This fight was incredibly one sided. No artificial demon could stand up to a son of Sparda no matter how distant the relation. Nero dodged and weaved past all of Credo’s attacks and striking into the knight whenever he saw an opening. 

Credo staggered claw pressed against his side as he hovered in the air kept afloat by a single wing and his shield wing that was wrapped protectively over his side. He charged one last time sword aimed for Nero. He grabbed Credo by his shield and tossed him. 

His body slammed into the ground and he returned to his original human form. Nero approached him slowly. Credo struggled to stand. 

“You should stay down.” You said as you approached slowly. 

“No... I’m not finished!” He rose to his feet and charged Nero once more. 

A force of energy slammed against him knocking him back down to the ground. Nero’s hair whipped from the breeze it caused and his brow furrowed as he glanced towards you. He crossed his arms and leveled you with a disapproving glance as if he were scolding you. 

The scream of a woman startled you both and you turned to see a pretty redhead standing behind you. Shook filled Nero’s eyes as he called her name. 

Kyrie. 

Her eyes darted around from Nero to his hand, then to you and finally Credo. The white haired man was quick to hide his demonic arm behind his back. Worry filled his light blue eyes, fear hidden beneath and shame fell across his features. Slowly he approached her. 

“Why... Why would you do this?” She asked as she took steps away from him. 

“The Order you follow, its a sham. It’s filled with corrupt power hungry humans. They’ve even gone far enough to make themselves into demons.” You informed as you gestured to Credo who began to stand on his feet. 

“Wha-“ Confusion flitted across her face before she jumped in surprise. A certain dark haired scientist suddenly appeared beside her and Nero bristled. He smirked devilishly and gestures towards Nero as he placed a hand on Kyrie’s shoulder. 

Her soft features pulled in pain at his next words. 

“It was our intentions to protect you from the truth. Nero is a demon.” 

“You son of a-“ Your hand land tight on his arm in warning and he froze in place. 

Nero was a hot head and this situation was going south quick. As of this moment, Agnus was the biggest threat. He stepped further behind her with both hands on his shoulders causing Nero to step forward again in nervousness. 

“No need to worry. I have no intention of harming her...yet. Though it would appear your attachments extend beyond friendship.” Agnus said. 

His smirk widened as he lifted a sword to the pretty girl’s neck. She began to tremble, eyes darting between Nero and Credo. Fear filled her and Nero tensed. 

“Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!” Nero yelled. 

He remained still, fearful. If he moved it could put Kyrie in danger. Credo clutched his side as he stepped forward, anger evident in deep brown eyes. 

“How dare you use my sister, Agnus!” 

You were beginning to connect the dots now. This Kyrie girl was Nero’s girlfriend and Credo was obviously her brother. They were all close and despite the two men’s differences you could see them working together to save her. 

“His Holiness predicted your defeat and ordered that your sister be utilized.” Agnus informed. 

“What?!” Credo yelled in surprise. 

A bright light surrounded Agnus and Kyrie. You shielded your eyes until it vanished. He was once again in his mouth like big form, hovering in the air with Kyrie in his arms. 

“If you want her come get her.” He called with a laugh as he flew off. 

Credo clutched his side, shocked. His brows pulled in confusion as he mumbled to himself. The Order had even lied to him. It didn’t cause you to pity him. He should of known better. He was blinded by their lies as the rest of Fortuna had been. 

You stared at him coldly. He was still untrustworthy. 

“Where’s he taking her? Back to headquarters?” Nero asked as he pulled Credo roughly by the lapels of his coat. 

“I would assume so. We’ll set aside this battle for now.” He replied shaking off the boy’s hands. 

His deep brown eyes landed on you. “(Name)? I’ve seen you before. You’re oddly familiar.” 

“Can’t say that we’ve met.” You whispered as you crossed your arms. 

You were much older than him. If he’d seen you before he was a child or perhaps it was a picture. 

“Kyrie first.” Nero muttered. 

A light enveloped Credo as he returned to his demonic form. He flew off without another word and you followed Nero inside the building. You struggled to keep pace with his long legs. He was tall, nearly as tall as Vergil if memory served you right. 

“While you save your girlfriend I’m going to snoop around. I need to know what happened to the rest of my friends - my family.” You informed. 

“She’s not-“ 

You glanced at him with a raised brow and a slight smirk on your lips. He wasn’t fooling you into believing otherwise. A sigh passed his lips. 

“She’s a pretty girl.” You continued. 

“Come on-“

“I’m happy for you.” 

A blush dusted his cheeks and he awkwardly scratched at the back of his head. 

“I’ll be happy once she’s out of this mess.” Nero grumbled. 

You came to a stop at the end of the hall. There were multiple paths to take and your eyes landed on the white haired man. A soft smile touched your lips and you patted his shoulder. 

“Then go get her. I’ll meet you after I’m done. Maybe we could even kick Sanctus’ ass together.” You said with a twinkle of excitement in your eyes. 

You’d enjoy nothing more than helping to destroy the man that had robbed you of your life. 

A chuckle escaped him and he rubbed the bottom of his chin with the back of his hand. “Maybe.” He said as he continued down the hall without another glance back. 

Determination filled your eyes as you entered the nearest room. Each office you entered your thrown apart, pulling drawers out of desks, dropping books from the book shelves and leading through files to find anything important. You’d tossed everything carelessly if you hadn’t found what you were looking for. 

You pushed deeper into the upper levels of the building until you stumbled upon a door that was promising. It looked like an office that belonged to someone important. The door was unsurprisingly locked. Energy popped off your finger in a small burst of light and the heavy wooden door creaked open. 

You slipped inside quietly thankful to find no one inside. Gently, you shut the door behind you and scrambled towards the heavy wooden desk. The room was well furnished with an oriental rug and plush chairs. A book shelf lined the wall behind the desk but your interest had been captured by the locked drawers. 

With a tight hold on the handle, energy wrapped around your fist and you pulled against the tension snapping the drawer open. Heart racing you pulled a stack of folders free.

Each was labeled. With each one you picked up you began to panic. You flipped through each one face white as tears began to prick your eyes. 

Salma. You opened her file with a shaky breath. It was as if you’d only seen her yesterday and to your mind it was only that. Years hadn’t passed to you. In your mind she had just died. Nero was still an infant and Vergil had only left months before. 

You sniffled and continued on to the next, Charles. His folder was thicker than the rest, extensive and highly detailed. Missing was stamped in red beside a picture of your oldest friend. For the first time you breathed a little easier. Maybe he wasn’t dead. 

The next was on your best friend, Alec. You remembered his warm brown-red eyes and his dark colored hair. He was alive but gone just like Salma. The Order had placed him in a psychiatric hospital. Your hands trembled as you held his file. Anger began to bubbles within you fueled further by horrid images of him being tortured. His back had been flayed open and his finger nails appeared to be missing. They tortured him for information and revealed nothing. You inhaled deeply as you moved on to the next folder. 

You opened it without hesitation and a shaky breath escaped your lips. It was your file, you had a right to feel nervous. Photo after photo was taken of you, most in the company of Charles or your friends from school. A bright red stamp in the center reading ‘deceased’ sprung out at you. Notes detailed the majority of your life and the sudden interest the Order had taken in you. All because of two photos and one man. 

The first you hadn’t remembered. No particular day came to mind and you were barely visible in the shot but Vergil was. His face was tensed as usual and his ice blue eyes were directed elsewhere, unfocused. The second picture had been taken yesterday or at least it felt that way. It was severely burned and weathered with age. 

Your throat had run dry and your eyes widened. It shouldn’t have existed. Salma had taken this photo. The picture in your hand shouldn’t have survived the fire. Your hands gripped at the desk as you tried to calm the rapid breaths that had left you. Your mind was beginning to process everything a mile a minute. Then your thoughts drifted towards Nero. You were shaking as your hand tightened around the picture crinkling it. 

Holding it to your chest, you tried to calm the shakiness of your body and the fear that gripped your heart. You tapped your foot impatiently as you struggled against your own emotions with a furrowed brow. 

No matter what you had to keep going and your emotions couldn’t get in the way. So you licked your lips and shoved the picture within the folds of your dress. Eyes hard and jaw clenched tight, you continued through the rest of the files. There was no mention of Nero nor an infant which had eased your heart. 

But there was a file on Dante. Just before you could open it a loud clack filled the air. Heels against the hard wood floors pulled your attention and you leveled the dark skinned woman in the room with a glare. A small smirk touched her lips as she gazed down at you, chin held high. 

She had tan skin and sported a white chin length bob that framed her face nicely. She was nothing like the other Order members she wore white elbow high gloves and a matching one piece that left her chest exposed beneath bright orange chord. 

“You don’t look like typical Order member.” You hissed as you dropped the folder onto the desk. 

She slinked across the room gracefully, hips swinging. 

“The name’s Gloria and I’ve learned a lot about you (Name).” Gloria kept her distance but offered you a playful wink. “I’m not like those boring old men.”

You remained silent, hands clenched tightly at your side. 

“If you’re all done here I know someone you’d be very interested interested in meeting.” 

“I have no intention of going anywhere with you.” 

Energy crackled around your fists and her eyes drifted down to your hand then her gaze met yours once more. 

“Even if it was Dante?” Gloria smiles wide at the surprised look that filled your eyes. 

“How do you know Dante?”

“Could say we’re something like friends.” 

You eyed her warily but eventually found yourself agreeing to follow her. You kept your distance behind her as she walked ahead of you. Her outfit was certainly provocative and had even called your attention. It looked as though she weren’t wearing any underwear but you wouldn’t focus on her backside to find out. You glared daggers into the back of her head until she led you into a spacious room. 

Dante waited there eyes focused on the tanned woman as she stepped into view and he laughed. 

“That regal look suits you,” He said with a clap of his hands. 

His eyes twinkled in amusement and she shrugged her shoulders. 

“I dress to impress.” She pulled out a cloak from seemingly out of nowhere and Gloria, the white haired beautiful woman, vanished. 

A blonde dressed in all black stood in her place and she moved to stand beside Dante. 

“So your not an Order member?” 

She shook her head. “The name’s Trish. I infiltrated the Order to get information just like you. We’re gonna tear this clown show apart.”

Dante’s eyes landed on you and he pointed a finger towards you. “You were with the kid earlier.” 

Trish rested her arm on Dante’s shoulder and smirked.

“You’re gonna love how she’s involved in all this.” 

The energy around your hands dissipated and Dante’s brow furrowed as he listened to Trish whisper in his ear. His eyes widened in surprise and laughed. 

“Vergil? Really? So you’re the kid’s mom.”

You began to fidget uncomfortably and averted your gaze. 

“If you’re here to bring down the Order than I’ll tag along. I have a really big bone to pick with them.” You informed. 

Dante smirked and Trish moved her arm from his shoulder before he walked closer to you. He moved his fists around in a playful circle as he danced to an imaginary tune. 

“Then let’s get this show on the road! I can’t wait to see those jazz hands in action.” Dante said. 

A slight smirk pulled at the corner of your lips. He had a sense of humor. He’d certainly lighten the mood and keep things interesting. Vergil was never vocal on why he didn’t like his twin other than their mother leaving him behind in favor of saving Dante, but that wasn’t his fault. You’d find out for yourself the sort of person he was, you had all the time in the world now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. I hope this long chapter makes up for it. For this fic I replay want to get relationships with the MC solidified with Dante and Nero first before Vergil makes his eventual comeback. So it will be a little while before we see him but not too long. I expect it’ll be just a few chapters in total to get through the events of DMC4 and then on to DMC5. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!


	3. Savior

Dante was surprisingly friendly, close. Too close. He’d slung his arm over your shoulder and a large smile touched his lips. Blue eyes twinkled in fascination. Trish couldn’t help but smile from behind him. 

“So your the one that got that stuck in the mud to loosen up.” 

You blinked owlishly. 

“Can you believe it Trish? I have a sister!” 

“We weren’t married.” 

Dante waved you off. “What does that matter? We’re family.” He made a point of tugging you closer, arm tight around your neck and your grumbled. 

“The mother of my nephew,” he whistled. “I have a nephew.” 

You held back a tired sigh, but a wistful look filled your eyes. 

So far Dante seemed like a decent guy. He talked on and on about Nero. He was fascinated, surprised. He was quick to admit upon his first encounter with the boy he had had suspicions of Vergil being his father. His assumptions were confirmed when he saw him wielding the Yamato and unleashing his Devil Trigger. He eased your worries and teased your motherly instincts when you complained about Dante roughhousing him. 

“And I have a son, fully grown too.” You muttered. 

Dante’s brow furrowed. “Trish mentioned what the Order did.” Dante’s hand gripped your shoulder firmly. “Don’t worry we’ll gut these bastards.” 

A bitter smile touched your lips and a flush touched your cheeks. Tears stung your eyes but you refused to cry. “I’ve lost a lot of time but I can make up for it now.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Trish said with a half smirk. 

“You gonna tell him?” Dante asked. 

Your heart froze and your eyes widened. Fear gripped you for a moment and a nervous tear slipped from your eye. A shaky breath finally escaped you. 

“When we get there I suppose.” You said quickly as you dis-attached yourself from the white haired man. 

You found yourself outside once again standing before a massive stone statue that resembled an angel. A familiar brown haired man dressed in white fell from high above. Surprise filled large eyes as he dropped and your attention shifted to the old man that smirked down at you all. Dante surged past you arms stretched out as he lept into the air to catch Credo. 

“Sanctus...” 

A fire began to burn in your chest as you watched the old man dressed in intricate gold and red robes. He held the Yamato in his hands, the blade covered in Credo’s blood. Dante rested the man on the floor and stood to his feet and he scratched the back of his head nonchalantly. 

“Oh it’s you... Gloria. Unfortunately you did not anticipate a descendant of Sparda’s blood, and because of this boy you’ve been outwitted! I suppose I have you to thank for that, Fortina. And now the Savior will be completed!” Sanctus declared loudly. 

Fear gripped you and your eyes shifted between Nero and Sanctus. Heart hammering in your chest you watched with baited breath as Nero attacked the old man with his devil arm. Sanctus disappeared suddenly and the Yamato pierced Nero’s arm. A yell of pain escaped him and you screamed out as well. 

“Fools! The creation cannot be stopped!” Sanctus laughed as the blue of Nero’s arm began to fade. 

“Hey kid! You giving up so soon!” Dante yelled. 

“My options... are limited...” Nero muttered back weakly. 

Your hands trembled, energy swirled around clenched fists. 

“No. Not like this...” You muttered darkly. 

A hand landed on your shoulder. Trish. But you shrugged her off. 

“If you die without giving me my sword back I’m gonna be pissed!” Dante yelled back. 

“Then come and get it.” Nero retorted as he have Dante the middle finger. 

Those were his final words before he disappeared within the Savior. A shimmer of golden light was left in his wake and you stared speechless. The statue rose through the air as golden wings appeared on its back. 

A laugh escaped Dante and you turned towards him with wild eyes. You offered him a quizzical almost ludicrous expression before you were off. You kicked off the ground, hovering behind the statue thanks to the energy from your hands. 

The amount of energy it took to keep up with them was draining you. Sweat dropped from your forehead and your teeth were gritted in determination. You’d gone quite a distance, the Orders Headquarters has long disappeared from view and Fortuna Castle was quickly approaching. The frigid breeze of Lamina Peak chilled your skin and your breath fanned out before you. 

“You’ve had your fun long enough.” Sanctus’ voice rang out around you and your eyes widened. 

A bolt of lightning fired towards you and you flickered out of the way leaving a trail of energy, white and grey behind you. You returned fire striking the statue. Needle like spires surged forward relentlessly. Some bounced harmlessly off the stone and others they had more of an effect. 

They struck the large blue stones on the back of the Savior and a frustrated growl escaped Sanctus. He emerged from the statue, seething. 

“Give him back!” You demanded. 

“What can a mere human do in comparison to a god?” His question was rhetorical and before you could move the statue attacked. 

Lightening erupted from the false angel, arcs of light that illuminated the dark sky. You dodged and weaved towards him. A sword forged from light materialized in hand, aimed high. Danger surrounded you, you could sense it. 

Nerves on edge you twisted out of the path of his next attack but failed to see the second. A yelp of pain escaped you as lightning struck your side. You plummeted down and out of sight. 

You strained against the pain, the chilling wind and held your arms out willing your body to stop. With great effort your descent slowed and you landed in a pile of snow. The landing wasn’t as soft as you anticipated and a groan escaped your lips. 

Knees curled to your chest, you silently cried. A heaviness filled your heart and a sob escaped your lips. Just as you’d found him you’d lost him. Even now, having gained so much strength you were helpless. 

Blood painted the snow and you remained still. Flesh mended itself and the charred, cracked skin vanished. Tears spilled down your cheeks and you sniffled. 

Nothing had changed. All of your hard work - all of the sacrifices you’d made had amounted to nothing. Nero was gone. 

You turned, arms spread out as you lay in a pile of snow. A cloudless sky filled with stars that twinkled in the abyss above calmed the ache of your heart. Clarity washed over you and your fingers brushed against the cool necklace above your breast. 

Vergil... 

He wouldn’t stop fighting - nor would he want you to do the same. This was Nero after all. He wasn’t weak. He was alive, fighting for his life. The blood of Sparda flowed through his veins and you’d be damned if you couldn’t save him. 

Teeth gritted you rushed to your feet. Energy flowed around you and your descent down Lamina Peak was quicker than you thought possible. 

A memory touched your mind, a conversation you’d had with Vergil. He’d teased and poked fun. You were a witch, he joked. His smirk was still clear in your mind. Light blue eyes twinkled with pride. He’d shoved one of your books into your chest and you remembered the exact words you’d said to him that day. 

_I’ve learned to draw energy from the things around me, the earth to be more specific. Also I learned demon blood is a good source._

Your eyes widened. It was how you survived. The protective barrier of the sanctuary had faltered and you’d awoken now because you’d drained it. And you’d do the same to make it into the castle town - to save Nero. 

The hellgate in the castle courtyard you’d avoided it easily. Dante could take care of whatever demon was there. He could handle all of them for all you cared. You’d seen them when you encountered Nero for the first time and it hadn’t been destroyed then. Which meant the demon guarding it was still alive and kicking. There was another in the mining town. You’d have to find a way to avoid that one as well. Nero was more important. 

Carried by the energy around you, you lifted higher off the ground towards the stars. Quite a distance up you avoided any altercations with demons. It was peaceful, quiet but cold. 

Once within the town you landed carefully on the cobblestone. You steadied yourself, arms stretched out as a slight smile touched your lips. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon and you stared nervously at the Hellgate. Demons bursted through and the Savior hovered some few feet away incinerating them with lightning. Bianco Angelos fought them in the streets and the civilians ran, screamed in terror. 

Sanctus was portraying himself as a god - their savior. It all made sense now. A bitter laugh escaped your lips and slowly you landed on your feet. Crystalline needles surrounded you, spiraling in an intricate pattern, back and forth. 

Demons danced, attacking mindlessly. They hopped from foot to foot, swinging curved blades. It was chaos. Blood splattered across the ground and you ran towards the sound of a scream. A young woman cowered behind a stone pillar dressed in the cowl and robes of a devout worshipper of the Order. Black ink splattered across the floor and the demon fell to the ground, dead. 

Clear spires, three in total, had pierced its flesh before it could move. It’s body bursted into ash and a whimper escaped the woman. Her eyes landed on you then to something behind you. You turned just in time to see the hulking armor of a Bianco barreling towards you, lance aimed for your heart.

A needle skimmed across it and a tree nearby began to whither. Slowly, the armor came to a stop, tripping over itself and crumpling to the ground. The bright blue light core around its neck changed color quickly, flashing a bright red. Then the armor shattered. 

You glanced over your shoulder at the woman and continued on your way without a second glance. You had to make your way towards the Savior. Nero needed you. 

A massive crash shook the ground and you stumbled. Eyes darting to and fro, you noticed a plume of dust rising into the air where the hell gate once stood. The black monolith had collapsed and you stared into the distance in confusion. You had no time to dwell on it Nero still needed saving. Energy flowed around you once more, carrying you away. 

A crystalline wave followed behind you as you floated through the town, striking down demon after demon, Bianco after Bianco. The sound of glass followed, high pitched and your eyes burned with a wildness. 

Lightning struck near you and the Savior turned towards you, you didn’t dare stop not with Sanctus baring down on you from above. 

The image of him atop the Savior. The statue itself sparked memories, a flicker of images that assaulted your brain. You’d seen this thing before. It had felt like a dream - a vision of the future. A curse escaped your lips.

“Foolish girl... As if your power is comparable to the Savior’s.” 

A growl escaped your lips and the wave behind you surged forward. A beautiful kaleidoscope of colors flew towards Sanctus. Each crystalline needle aimed true but struck the statue instead, except for one. Sanctus reeled back, hand flying to his shoulder and he yelled in rage. 

Beams of light and lightning raced towards you at once. Before any of them could strike you, a body slammed into your own and a pair of arms wound around you. 

“Need a hand?” 

Dante’s voice touched your ears and his light blue eyes met your own. A smirk touched his lips. He held you close and reflexively clutched at his shoulders, fearful that he’d drop you. His feet hit the roof of a building and you landed on your feet beside him. 

“Not bad...for a human.” He said with an amused twinkle in his eyes. “Hey, you left all those hell gates for me? Really?” 

You regarded him for the first time, eyes trailing up his body and a playful scoff escaped you. “I’m sure you took care of it. Nero’s more important.” 

“That old fart messed with the wrong momma bear. Saw the mess you made back there,” He said with an incline of his head. “But I’ll take it from here. Help with the evacuation.” 

Before you could protest Dante pulled the Yamato from his back and jumped towards the Savior. He was gone and a grumble of frustration escaped you.

“You’d better get him back...” You muttered to yourself. 

The sound of glass fluttered in the air, thin and high pitched. Carried by an invisible force through the city, the crystalline needles moved at your direction. A flash of blonde hair pulled your attention. 

Trish was in the midst of battle swinging a large curved sword. A smile graced her lips and her eyes twinkled with life. She was enjoying herself.

She twirled and fired a silver gun over her shoulder. Electricity bounced off of her in sparks arching from enemy to enemy as they charged her. Blood splattered and demons turned to dust as she moved gracefully. 

You passed her slowly amusement in your eyes. Her gaze landed upon you and the gun she leveled in your direction lowered. 

“Would of been a shame if you took that shot.” 

“Dante would have my head.” She joked as she fired the sleek black gun in her other hand at a demon. 

A chorus of screams further ahead pulled your eyes from her. 

“The evacuation area is at the edge of the city, head west!” Trish called. 

You zoomed by and your descent into the square quickened. Women and children were huddled in a corner, arms wrapped around each other. They cried, shivered. Men stood before them in defense with makeshift weapons. Iron rods, swords, table legs, anything they’d been able to get their hands on. Demons charged towards them blades deadly sharp, glinting in the light of the sun. 

The grotesque creatures were struck down before they could even come close. Glass needles embedded their dark flesh and black blood painted the square. 

Another wave of demons charged for them. A few demons fell victim to your attacks but the other continued, favoring the easier targets over you. Before you could raise more, a white gleam causes your eyes to widen and you raised your arms in defense. 

Blood splattered against your skin and a help escaped you as a shield slammed into your body. The pavement burned against your skin as you slid across the ground. A Bianco stood over you as a terrified cry filled your ears. The false angel was pushed away from you by an invisible force and you turned, heart hammering in your chest. 

You threw your arm out towards the group of defenseless humans with a nervousness in your eyes. A golden barrier shimmered into existence around them like a dome. One of the men fell back in a panic as a demon collided with the protective shield just as it appeared. 

The demons drew their blades across the barrier, testing it and it remained firm, unscathed. Their attention drew to you just as the Bianco began to approach again and the crowd now watched in anticipation. 

Slowly you rose to your feet and wiped the blood from your lips. You stared at the demons from the corner of your eyes, mindful of the Bianco that stood before you. They had you surrounded. 

“All at once?” You asked. 

It was as if you beckoned them forward. The Bianco aimed its lance and the demons charged. Crystalline needles materialized around you and energy swirled around your hands. The demons behind you were the first to fall as the humans watched with baited breath. 

You weren’t as graceful as Trish. You ducked and dodged each strike, practically stumbling out of the way. A wince escaped you and you clutched your arm. Blood slipped between fingers and your body continued to move. 

Each wound you received healed instantly. Your body was invigorated with each demonic death. Drawing strength from them - pulling energy from their life force -had strengthened every nerve and cell. 

A golden orb, warm and sparkling flew between the demons. It expanded suddenly at the swift motion of your fingers and exploded. Blinding white as a hiss filled the air. The onlookers shielded their eyes and you squinted as your hair whipped wildly from the force of blast. 

The blue of the sky returned as did the buildings and cobblestone. All of the demons had vanished along with the Bianco - incinerated by the flash of light. 

A relieved breath escaped your lips as you stretched your arms, cracking your fingers. The barrier around the group slowly vanished and tentatively they stepped forward. Children clung to their parents, fingers desperately held tight to their clothing. 

“It’s alright. This way - I’ll take you somewhere safe.” You said with a reassuring smile. 

They followed behind you quickly, eager to get away from the city and more importantly the demons. A large number of civilians waited by the train line eager to watch the Savior. Some spoke ill of the statue others praised it for killing the demons. The group that you had led mingled between them quickly in excitement in search of their family. 

“That statue it saved us didn’t it?” A voice whispered. 

“Those angels killed demons too!” Another added. 

“We’ve really been saved.” One man chimed. 

“Liars all of them! That’s a false god!” A woman hissed. 

“They’re no angels! An empty husk is what they are - demons!” 

You drowned out their voices as you turned your attention to the Savior in the distance. A black haired woman moved to stand beside you. Her blouse hung open, breasts nearly on display. A blue and red eye glanced at you curiously. 

“Trish mentioned you, your kinda hard to miss, _Fortina_.” 

Her words got the crowd whispering again, louder. Their eyes landed on you and the black haired woman smirked. Whatever she had planned worked. The civilians were talking - theorizing and spreading rumors. 

“Lady, I’m a friend of Dante’s.” She introduced herself with a shake of her hand. 

“How much did you hear from your friends?” 

“A bit. Didn’t have enough time to go over all the details, just the important stuff.” She informed. 

A him escaped your lips. “The importance of any information is relative. It just depends on what you’re looking for.” 

Her eyes twinkled in amusement and a hand landed on her hip. “No wonder he liked you.” 

Lady’s words caused your body to tense. Her implied words had your thoughts running to Vergil and you pressed your lips together, firmly. 

“I should probably head back and see if we might have missed anyone.” 

In reality you were worried about Nero. He’d plagued your mind. Sure the civilians were important but Nero was your top priority. If Dante was as any good as Vergil then you’d have nothing to worry about but you couldn’t help yourself. You’d head over to them both just to make sure everything was alright. Your attention returned to the black haired woman and you offered her a stiff smile before you turned back towards the town. 

“Yeah I’d offer a hand but I’m stuck baby sitting. Tell Dante to hurry up will ya?” Lady called. 

The way back into town was smooth. No demons or Biancos blocked the path to the Savior. Two heads of white hair caught your attention as you glided through the air bringing a large smile to your lips. Distracted by the sight of Nero, you completely missed Dante. He’d even called out to you but his voice fell on deaf ears and a heavy sigh escaped him. 

Nero was fighting, a bundle of nerves on fire with rage. He appeared fine. The Yamato was in his hand, gleaming sharp in the light of the sun. He yelled in anger, demonic blue arm large as his fist slammed into the Savior’s face. 

A whistle caught your attention and your eyes shifted to Dante who kept pace with you, sprinting. 

“Take it easy there. The kid’s fine. This fight is over.” 

You landed on your feet beside him near the ruined opera house. A familiar brown haired woman eyed your curiously and you smiled. Kyrie was safe too. Your heart was swelling with joy, relief. 

The Savior toppled to the ground, shaking the earth and you lept towards Dante. His arms wrapped you instantly as ‘woah’ escaped him. He eventually chuckled. 

“Can’t say I don’t like this. Beautiful babe like you leaping into my arms. Totally get why my brother digged you.” 

You ignored him, arms curling around his neck tighter. “Thank you so much.” 

Nero landed on his feet safely and yelled triumphantly. You turned your attention to the boy before either Kyrie or Dante could and you launched yourself at him. 

He blinked owlishly as you’d nearly knocked him to the ground. Tears stung your eyes and he remained stiff before he patted your back. 

“Didn’t think I was dead, did ya?” He asked. 

His eyes shifted to Kyrie and he swallowed uncomfortably. Slowly, you pulled back from him with a bright smile. 

“I’m just glad my... first friend is safe.” You managed. 

His hand landed on your shoulder and he gave you another pat and a smirk touched his lips. “No demon is taking me down that easily.” 

Kyrie still remained behind, patient and quiet, with her hands folded. A gentle smile touched her lips and her soft brown eyes filled with warmth as she watched the interactions. Dante approached Nero next. He thumped you on the arm playfully as he passed and a pout touched your lips. 

His cool eyes met yours for a brief moment before they landed on Nero. A silent understanding had been shared between you. He wouldn’t push the subject. You’d had the perfect opportunity to tell Nero the truth but you didn’t. Dante wouldn’t take that from you, he couldn’t. 

“I guess I should thank you.”

“That’d be out of character. Just throw in an insult my way.” Dante said with a smirk. 

“Still I owe you.” Nero muttered gratefully. 

Dante clapped Nero on the shoulder. “Don’t sweat it. I had my reasons. Besides you’d have made it out without me. Your new bff would of leveled the city to save you.” 

A scoff escaped you. “I’m strong but not to that extent.” 

“Not even with a few sacrifices?” Dante teased with a wiggle of his browse. 

“I totally called that she was a witch.” 

You grumbled incoherently beneath your breath as Dante walked back towards you. “The only sacrifice I’d need for something like that’d be you Dante.” 

He smiled, eyes twinkling with mischief. “You couldn’t possibly. I remind you too much of Vergil don’t I. It’s the eyes isn’t it?” 

His words were soft, whispered in your ear. It was low enough that it’d remain between you and you’d be lying if you hadn’t said you were shocked. Wide eyes glanced at him and a shaky breath escaped you as you composed yourself. Then a dark smile touched your lips and you nodded your head. 

“You’re right,” your eyes met Dante’s as he stared down at you. “But your not him.” 

He opened his mouth to retort but Nero called after him. 

“Wait. You forgot this.” Nero held out the Yamato, waiting for Dante to come forward for his brother’s sword.

“Keep it.” 

“What? I thought... this meant a lot to you.” 

Dante turned towards Nero as he elbowed you in the side and huff escaped you. He and Vergil were exactly the same. They both picked fun at you, prodded you playfully and you brought a hand to your face at the annoyance - the similarities. They also had their differences but you never expected them to look so alike. 

Your eyes burned and you refused to cry. Vergil was still alive. The broken Yamato had proved nothing. You’d ignore it as if it had never happened. He’d come back for you like he said he would. And you’d hold onto that. Even if it drove you to insanity. 

“That’s the only gift worth giving. What you do from here is your call.” Dante’s words caused you to fidget. 

He was leaving and with him all knowledge of Vergil. You couldn’t just watch him leave. 

“Hey Dante! Will we meet again?” Nero asked. 

The devil hunter moved past you, away from you and offered the kid a salute as he began to leave. A silent goodbye until they met again. 

You turned to follow the man in red leaving Nero with Kyrie. You caught up to Dante and he glanced at you from the corner of his eye as he continued to walk away. 

“You could of said something but you didn’t. Why?” 

A nervousness filled you and your brows furrowed in distress. 

“Scared? Normal I guess.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Oh, here.” 

He had seen it in your eyes. The fear, the crushing anxiety. The rejection would of crushed you. Vergil was gone and Nero was all you had left. He couldn’t blame you for not taking the bull by the horns. 

Dante handed you a small card. ‘Devil May Cry’ was printed in bright red on the small business card. It was delicate, thin. You flipped it around curiously before shoving it into the confines of your dress. 

“In case you need anything. So what are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to pick up the mess the Order made here. They’ve run things around here for centuries. You could actually blame my ancestors for all this happening,” you said with a dry laugh. “It’ll also give me some time with Nero.” 

A smile quirked at Dante’s lips. “Sounds like a plan. Don’t be a stranger.” He called.

You’d stopped walking beside him and instead watched him walk away. The sun was begging to set and the sky was painted a beautiful orange. A grateful smile touched your lips and you turned to head back to the city. 

Tomorrow would be a new day. A day where you could think things through, a day you’d look forward to.


	4. Familiar Faces

Kyrie was a kind soul. Far too pure and far too good for the world. She was a living saint. She worked at the orphanage after the Savior had attacked the city. All of the children loved her. It brought a smile to your lips to see her working so hard. She was warm, light. She balanced out Nero’s brashness. 

He took to defeating any demons that had been left behind. He was beginning to get the hang of Yamato. If only he knew the power it held or the reason why Dante had left it with him in the first place. Nero wielded his father’s weapon and he didn’t even realize it. 

You sniffled as you returned to your own work. You couldn’t cry, not here. The hospital was still buzzing with energy. There were still so many injured. Easing the tension with your abilities had been easy. More lives were saved thanks to your intervention and the people we’re grateful. Families were still whole or what was left of them you kept together. It was exhausting work. Their tears of joy, the smiles gave you hope. Hope that Fortuna could be restored. 

The stress was beginning to take its toll. You thought finding Alec would have filled the ache in your chest. He was alive but he wasn’t all there. The Order had done a number on him. The brownish-red eyed boy your remembered was now a man. His short black hair had grown out long past his shoulders. Disheveled and wasting away in a mental hospital. He avoided eye contact with everyone, kept to himself and fidgeted constantly. The doctor’s had been hesitant when you asked to see him. 

Alec was known for violence when frightened, fearful of anyone that had authority. When you sat before him he began to cry. A ghost had visited him. He trembled in his seat. This wasn’t the first time he saw you or the men that had tortured him. They visited everyday and you haunted him in his sleep. 

“I didn’t tell them anything I swear...” he sobbed. 

Your heart shattered and your hand reached for his. He rose abruptly, pushing the table towards you. Eyes wide, you watched in shock. You jumped back startled, eyes burning with tears as the guards began to scramble into the room. 

Alec screamed and yelled, pointed at you accusingly. 

_All your fault!_

He resented you and you didn’t blame him. All you had to do was touch him to heal him. You’d managed to grab hold of his arm once the guards had taken him. But he hadn’t calmed. Alec had only become more erratic, violent. He thrashed wildly. He slugged a guard in the jaw and kicked his feet in defiance. A needle pricked his skin and he was sedated. The memory brought tears to your eyes. You wiped at your face, angrily. 

After months of practice you’d learned nothing to help your old friend. The effects of your power hadn’t taken hold. His mind was still a jumbled mess. Alec would continue to see his demons. And now you were hiding in a storage closet in the hospital to catch a break. No one had seen you slip inside. Hopefully it’d stay that way. 

The door opened and your eyes shifted. Nero stood in the doorway with a raised brow. A scoff escaped him. 

“Nice hideout.” He inclined his head towards the side with a small smirk. “The doc gave you away.” 

You sighed, rubbed a hand against your brow and crossed your arms. “Did you need something?”

“You done with work?” He countered. 

“I can leave whenever I want. Perks of not being an employee.” 

“I got a demon that needs killing.” Nero grumbled. 

Brow furrowed, you stepped past him. He followed beside you. The door slammed shut behind him as he kept pace easily with his long legs. He was as tall as his father. Both men easily dwarfed you in comparison. 

“Surprised you couldn’t do it yourself. What’s different about this one?” 

He scratched the back of his head in thought. Confusion racked his features and he shrugged. “No idea. It just doesn’t fight back. Ugly bastard just dodges the entire time.” 

You offered him a thin lipped smile. A demon that didn’t fight back? And he couldn’t kill it himself. How bad was this kid’s aim? He definitely hadn’t taken Vergil’s skill in combat. Which means he got them from you and your eyes widened comically. You wished him luck. You weren’t the greatest fighter. A small chuckle escaped you and he groaned in annoyance. 

“Seriously?! You gonna help or what?” 

“Did you try using the Yamato?” 

“I’m not stupid. Of course I did!” 

You stretched your arms as he shoved the hospital door open. The afternoon sun painted the sky orange. Buildings had crumbled and others stood despite the damage they had sustained from the battle. Rubble littered the streets and damaged cars lined the roads. Cleanup would take awhile. 

“So what if it doesn’t bother anyone. Why are we killing it?”

“That thing killed hundreds of Order soldiers before this place went to shit. Besides it’s a demon.” He countered. 

Nero sounded resentful, angry. He must have lost comrades. Even if he worked alone, they had still been his friends - familiar faces that were now gone. All because of one demon. If he couldn’t put it down himself, it was definitely strong, stronger than most. 

How could you deny him? You couldn’t. So instead you offered to help him with anything to bring yourself closer to him. You could feel the words on the edge of your lips. More than anything you wanted to tell him. The whole truth about you, Vergil. 

Heart thundering, your hand brushed against his shoulder. His eyes sparkled in the evening light as he turned to face you. He was beautiful. Just like his father. It nearly brought tears to your eyes. He was your world. They both were. 

“Nero...” 

He hummed. Waiting patiently for you to continue, but like before you panicked. A forced smile found your lips and you thought quickly. It was easy to pick up a different conversation as you continued through the town towards the edge of the woods. 

“Did you grow up with Kyrie?” 

“Yeah, Credo too. They were the only family I had.” 

Brow furrowed, you pursed your lips. His only family? What about parents? He hadn’t had anyone he looked up to - someone that look after him? There must have been. Your heart ached and your jaw tightened. 

“What about parents?” You asked gently. 

You sounded soft, weak. He scoffed. His face scrunched in discomfort, annoyance, anger. He grumbled beneath his breath, a few curses and you felt your blood run cold. 

“What parents? Whoever they were they didn’t want me. I was left at an orphanage. Wasn’t even a day old.” 

You fidgeted, nervously. He sounded so hurt. Maybe you shouldn’t have brought this up. You wanted to cry but you held yourself. Tears couldn’t be spilt. He’d ask questions. And you couldn’t handle rejection. Not now. He was all you had. You wouldn’t ruin the relationship you had with him. But you pressed forward. 

“Have you looked for them?” 

“No. Why would I look for someone who didn’t want me. I want nothing to do with them.” 

You averted your gaze, teeth clenched tight. Painful. You walked ahead of him into the woods. A stray tear fell from your eye and you brushed at your face roughly. Nero followed behind you. 

“Have you heard back from Dante?” 

“Of course. He’s a nag.” You muttered. 

Nero’s eyes shifted about the woods nervously. The aura felt different. There was a tension in the air. He felt as though he were being watched. His muscles tensed and his stride widened as he moved closer to you. His hand grabbed your arm roughly and he pulled. 

A grunt escaped him as the ground shook. Your breath caught in your throat at the beastly creature that stared down at you both. It roared, sharp teeth dripped poisonous saliva. Globe of it that burned the grass beneath it. The demon stomped loudly. 

It was huge, black with large muscles and sharp claws for hands. It sported a tail that whipped behind dangerously. 

“I thought you said it never attacked you before?!” 

“It didn’t!” He yelled back. 

Nero pulled Red Queen from his back and charged just as the demon had. He raised his sword and swung. The demon dodged. Your eyes widened. It’s arm batted the boy away. He rolled across the dirt and grunted in agony as his skin scraped and bruised. 

It’s target had never been Nero. It was you. Bright red eyes locked in and your body shifted, fluidly around the beast. Panic filled your eyes as Nero scrambled to his feet. He charged towards it weapon in hand. The Yamato’s glare hit your eyes and for a moment you were blinded. 

“Don’t just run from it! The hell was the point of asking you for help!” He yelled. 

The demons tail slammed into Nero knocking him back once again. You turned rage in your eyes. 

“Knock it off!” 

An invisible force pushed back against the creature. It flinched, shaking off the effect of your power and you stared in disbelief as it came to a stop before you. The scales upon its back rippled, pulses with energy and it bared it’s teeth. You trembled slightly. Face to face, you felt your heart beat wildly. It’d come out of your chest for sure. 

The demon inhaled and it’s hot breath touched your skin. You shivered, frozen in place. Red eyes bore into yours, a sense of familiarity filled your mind. Quizzically, you stared. You knew this creature. 

Hesitantly you raised your hand and the beast ground it’s knuckles into the dirt. A cry escaped it, a screech that had you reeling back. The Yamato pierced its thick skin. Nero had cut deep into the beast’s shoulder. 

It turned, arm swinging out. You ran between them hands raised towards both of them and you yelled. Both demon and man froze. 

“Stop.” 

Nero’s brow furrowed at your command. He growled and pointed at the thing behind you. 

“That ugly shit is going to melt your face!” 

“I know this demon!” 

He scoffed. You turned towards the creature. It remained firm, calm behind you. Much to Nero’s confusion it had stilled. The large claws hadn’t ripped through your body as he expected. You licked your lips and you called the beast’s name gently, hoping it was actually him. That none of this was in your head. 

“Charles.” 

A rumble escaped the demon, deep. The scales and leather upon its body singed away. Burned to nothingness and instead a man stood in its place. Soft brown eyes held your own and you stared speechless. 

He was exactly the same. The brown haired man hadn’t aged a day. Grey streaks still ran along the edge of his hair just above his ears. His hair was longer and his clothes were tattered rags but it was still Charles. He was without the gold filled monocle and his leather shoes were torn, worn out. 

Nero lowered the weapon in his hand, grip still firm. He didn’t trust it. Fingers flexed and he glared. Charles’ eyes shifted to Nero as he cradled his shoulder. Blood oozed between his fingers and his dirtied shirt stained red. He stared uncertainly, eyes shifting back to you. 

“It’s me, Charles. I can’t believe your alive.” 

He remained expressionless, emotionless. Even his eyes didn’t betray him. “You nearly killed me.” 

You tensed. The smile that had found your lips vanished. Your hands clenched and you swallowed, licked your lips. Nero slowly approached and the man’s eyes shifted to him. They narrowed. He analyzed the boy from his stride to the blue of eyes. Charles’ attention snapped back to you. He’d seen the resemblance, sensed it. Vergil’s power flowed through his veins. 

“I’ve killed hundreds to protect you and yet you slipped by me.” He whispered thoughtfully. 

Now that he mentioned it the sanctuary wasn’t too far from here. Less than a mile away perhaps. Empty and drained of its energy. Charles remained still. He was hyper aware of the looming threat, Nero. He could feel the teens frigid gaze. 

“He’s lucky I didn’t kill him,” Charles whispered gently beneath his breath. “But you reminded me of someone.” He finished as he turned towards the white haired young man. 

“You know this guy?” Nero bit. 

A fond smile touched your lips. “He raised me. He’s also been the family butler for centuries.” 

Charles finally smiled. It was subtle, soft but still there. He stepped forward and you met him halfway. Arms embraced him fully, a chuckle escaped him. His hand pressed against the back of your hair and tears stung your eyes. All the while he kept his attention focused on Nero. 

He couldn’t help but watch him. Everything about him was familiar yet different. It was the only reason he’d never bothered to kill him. He reminded him of someone. Vergil. Was this boy your offspring? You made no mention of it and Charles wondered why that was. It was clear that he was Vergil’s son, your son. He welded the Yamato. The air of superiority, power was inherent. He’d never miss the resemblance between the two. 

“We can’t just let him walk back into the city.” 

“Of course we can. Charles would never hurt humans,” you said as you pulled back from the older man. 

His brow furrowed and pointed at you. Anger visible in his light blue eyes. “You’re just gonna let a demon walk around! He’s killed before he’ll do it again!” 

A frown touched your lips and you faced Nero. You could hardly believe what he was saying. You understood his point. Charles had killed Order members but he hadn’t killed innocents. He was above that. Nero himself was a demon. 

“He’s no different than you. Besides he was only protecting me. It’s the only reason your Order friends died.” You pointed out.

Nero remained speechless, eyes wide. He couldn’t wrap his brain around it. He’d opened himself up - told you why it was important to kill this particular demon and you turned him down. You’d robbed him of his vengeance. 

The Yamato disappeared within his devil arm and Nero turned with a wave of his hand. He scoffed and shook his head. 

“It’s not like I can stop you anyways. Fortina works miracles. What a load of shit.” 

Charles tensed beside you and your hand reached for his. A wildness had filled his eyes. His nostrils flared and he calmed himself upon your touch. You followed Nero out of the woods, aways behind to keep him from losing his cool. He practically stomped ahead. He grumbled to himself, cursed you and Charles beneath his breath. 

“Is that...?” 

“Yes.” 

“Have you told him? He doesn’t seem to act like-“

“No I haven’t.” 

Charles glanced at your from the corner of his eye. His lips were pressed thin. He didn’t push the subject. The look in your eyes, the sadness had caused him to pat your shoulder comfortingly. 

“You have to tell him eventually.”

You hummed. He was right. This wasn’t a secret you could keep forever. Even if Nero resented you he deserved the truth. Whatever he wanted to do with that information was his choice. He could accept you or reject you. That was what made you nervous. 

“Nero!” 

Kyrie’s voice touched your ears and her bright smile greeted you. She had wrapped the white haired boy into a hug and her attention shifted. 

“(Name), you should join us for dinner tonight. I decided to try out the recipe you gave me.”

“Oh wait-“ Nero began but a huff of resignation escaped him. 

There was no way he was fighting with Kyrie on this one. The two of you got along well and Charles had a charming smile that disarmed her, him too. His eyes twinkled and the soft smile upon his lips hid away the monster beneath. 

Kyrie turned to Nero with a brow raised in question. “Is something wrong?” 

“Nah,” Nero gave a light shake of his head. “Just thought it’d get a little crowded at the table.” 

Charles took a deep breath but otherwise held his composure. A gentle smile touched your lips and you nodded your head towards the young woman. 

“Dinner sounds great. Charles and I will head over once we get cleaned up.” 

Kyrie smiled brightly and with a wave goodbye you promised to see her later in the evening. Charles followed by your side. His eyes shifted about from person to person. The usual coals of Order worshippers had vanished. The entire religion was frowned up thanks to Sanctus and his goons. Charles noted each one of them with a weary glance, hyperaware of their presence. He was stiff. Instincts as a guard kicking in. It didn’t matter if they were loyal or not, his priority was still you. 

It made you laugh and his eyes shot to you quizzically. 

“Nero should be your priority not me.” 

He kissed his teeth in annoyance. “I’m aware. Still I need to know where you’ve been living these last few days. I nearly stormed into the town when you went missing.” 

“Good thing you didn’t, you might have run into Dante.” 

A large home on Main Street stood out against the rest of the buildings. One of the many family homes that had been left to waste away. Dust covered most of the place, you hadn’t visited this one like many of the other properties your family owned. The mansion was gone, so was the cottage. This was falling into ruin and the others had probably collapsed by now. Oversees they owned some land too. You weren’t sure exactly how much but you knew they existed. All you had to do was find your father’s papers. If only they existed. Perhaps Charles knew. He was as old as Sparda himself. 

Charles brushed his finger against the mantel. Dark black dust covered his finger and you sneezed. 

“I only cleaned the bedrooms and the bathroom. I’ve been working mostly. Someone has to run this city.” Another sneeze assaulted you and you sighed. “Some of my father’s clothes is upstairs you could wear that.” 

He hummed. A small nod of his head and he headed up the stairs. He returned quickly, sporting a printed dress shirt with flowers and navy blue pants. Bright red socks and black dress shoes adorned his feet. You smirked already aware of the annoyed tick in his brow. 

“You look good.” 

Charles was used to his white shirt and black waist coat and pants. You’d be sure to buy him new things. With your families fortune you could do anything. Speaking of which you had plans to get Fortuna back on its feet. 

“I have a few ideas on how we could rebuild the island. Once we fix up the mess the order made we could open our ports to tourists.” 

“A solid plan. But what would you have them see?” 

“The old civilization ruins in Mitis Forest would be good, Fortuna Castle. I surely don’t want that back. We just get rid of the Order’s things and we restore it.” 

“Your family’s holdings could fund that and more. What else?” 

“The orphanage. It means a lot to Nero and Kyrie. I’d like it updated.” 

You were back on the city streets with Charles at your side. He took note of the flip flops on your feet. It threw your whole outfit off. The long black dress, the sides made of lace with skin visible beneath, and the beautiful blue shawl Vergil had gifted you caused him to raise a brow. How imperfect. This needed to be fixed too just the like the house on Main Street. 

“Nero... He seems nothing like you or Vergil.” 

You pressed your lips firmly together. “No. He had a tough life. He wouldn’t be like either of us.” 

You approached a small house, cute, with a large garage. Before you could even knock the door opened. Nero’s blue eyes leveled you with a glare and Charles’ fist tightened at his side. The white haired male stepped aside allowing you past but he leveled Charles with a hard stare. He remained firm, unaffected by the boy’s intimidation tactic. You rolled your eyes and hurried up the stairs to help Kyrie with dinner. 

The reddish-brown haired woman smiled as she washed her hands in the sink. “It’s almost done. It just has to cook and we’re all set.”

“Nero tells me you guys are close. How long have you known each other again?” 

“Just about a few days.” 

“We’ve saved each other more times than I can count.” Nero grumbled. 

He closed the door behind him and settled into a seat beside Charles at the table. Nero hummed as he lifted a bottle of bear to his lips. Brow furrowed, you remained silent as you watched him. Since when did he drink? Why was he drinking? Your overprotectiveness was kicking in. Still you kept your mouth shut. 

“Since you know so much about me already what about you? What happened to your parents? That’s a mystery the Order couldn’t even figure out.” 

His eyes never left Charles. He couldn’t help but stare. The old man watched you like a hawk. He sat straight, hands folded in his lap. Occasionally his gaze would drift to Nero then back to you. 

You scoffed. “The Order couldn’t figure out a lot of things. That was one of them. My parents... they’re dead. Charles killed them.”

Silence filled the air. Soft brown eyes never left yours and Nero’s eyes burned with intensity as they shifted from you to Kyrie then Charles. 

“I came to terms with it. It was a long time ago.” 

The tension within the kitchen grew and Nero blinked. Kyrie froze, muscles tensed beside you and Nero’s eyes narrowed. Your words replayed in his head. _Charles doesn’t kill humans_. 

“Charles was more of a father than my own parents,” you informed. 

Nero glanced towards you, hands tight. He frowned. Rage filled his eyes. He was angry that you brought a demon into his home. One that had a history of killing people. His lips curled into a snarl and before he could speak you beat him to it. 

“Charles does what I tell him to. Everything is in the interest of keeping me alive but...” Your eyes shifted towards the older man’s and he remained silent. 

He knew what you were going to say. He knew exactly why as well. It was time for him to protect someone else. And it brought a soft smile to your lips. You were grateful, glad that the man that had raised you, cared for you as his own, would now protect Nero. 

“It’s time he moved on from me. He’ll look after you. You’re gonna need it.” You finished as your eyes landed on Nero. “Hunting demons isn’t easy.”

His brows shot up and Kyrie released the breath she’d been holding. She blinked, owlishly. Then eventually she smiled. Her soft eyes shimmered in the light. 

“If (Name) trusts him with her life I think it’ll be alright.” She said gently. 

Nero scoffed and folded his arms. “As if.” 

“How do we know this guy isn’t gonna snap? He’s a demon. Nothing good comes from them.” Nero stated. 

Kyrie waved him off with a large smile and her eyes brightened when the oven dinged. She pulled back from you to grab the casserole out of the oven. 

“He’s fine.” You grumbled as you moved to lift the pan out of the oven. “And if he wanted you dead we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” 

Nero raised a single brow. He stared at you as if you had six heads. It was the truth. Charles may have raised you but he was obligated take orders from you - to protect you. Now that wasn’t the case. Not anymore anymore at least. Nero had taken that from you the day he was born. 

Charles’ lips curled at your words. “I doubt I’d survive if I did.” 

His eyes twinkled as they met yours and you smiled, chuckling. 

“You’d burn the whole city to the ground if anything happened to him.” 

Your body tensed suddenly. Jaw clenched, eyes hard. He could see it. The scared teenager inside of you. In your mind time hadn’t passed. You were still a girl - hiding from the truth. You swallowed nervously and Nero tilted his head in question. Charles’ gaze never left yours, challenging. His eyes were dark. He was trying to get you to admit the truth. And he’d pull it from you slowly, painfully. 

“I knew she was a witch.” Nero grumbled. “But why me? What the hell is so special.” 

“You’re a descendant of Sparda.” You answered quickly. “You thought what my family wouldn’t be interested in you?” 

Your phone buzzed within the folds of your dress. Fishing it out you tapped away at the screen in frustration trying to answer the call. You were still working on this technology thing. Phones weren’t as small last you remembered or touch screen. 

“Finally got an answer out of you!” Dante’s voice filled your ears and you sighed. 

You definitely needed to add his contact. Maybe you’d ask Nero to setup the rest of the more difficult phone settings. 

“Still dying for you to stop by. We are one big happy fam-“ 

“Oh yes. How could I forget.” You remarked louder than normal. “I’ll be by shortly. Tomorrow sounds great.” 

You cleared your throat, awkwardly. Ended the call and sat across from Nero at the table. Your gaze shifted as Charles moved. He urged Kyrie to sit as he began to serve dinner. The pretty girl sat between you and Nero, hands folded neatly in her lap. 

Charles set the table and sat your other side, across from Kyrie and between you and Nero. A gentle smile touched his lips. 

“(Name) tells my you work at the orphanage. A noble cause.” 

Kyrie smiled in return before she placed a fork full of food into her mouth. “Oh it’s delicious. This recipe is amazing!” 

Charles snickered. “It’s a good thing. She didn’t make it herself. (Name) would of killed us all. Not once has she cooked all her life.”

You coughed. Tears stung yours eyes from the fit as you nearly chocked on food. Nero’s eyes shifted comically. He wasn’t as tensed as before and little by little he began to relax. 

“You really heading over to Dante’s?” Nero asked. 

A hum escaped you. “Fortuna’s already recovering. I can work from his place. It’s not like I’m really needed here right now.” 

Charles’ eyes hardened and he focused on his food, pushing it around on his plate. He was uncomfortable. He wanted Nero to learn the truth. Now more than ever. The longer you waited the more he’d resent you, hate you for keeping the truth from him. He didn’t understand your fear but he could see it. The pleading glances hadn’t gone by him. 

“Besides I have some questions for Dante.” You finished. “I’ll be heading there tonight. Should be there by morning.” 

Nero huffed. “Yeah just don’t be a stranger. Also you better check up on this guy.” 

He nodded towards Charles as he took another swing of his beer. You nodded of course, a small smile upon your lips. 

Dinner went by smoothly for the most part. Charles had stopped trying to get a reaction out of you. Instead he kept to himself mostly. Kyrie engaged him in conversation. He was gentle, kind. The years hadn’t changed him at all. For that you were grateful. It was a miracle that they both survived that night, yourself included. 

Nero had escaped. Charles had gotten you to safety and the three of you lived. Far better off than Alec and Salma. 

Goodbyes had been quick emotional considering you’d just gotten Charles back and leaving Nero behind so quickly. But you’d return, you just needed to find out what happened to Vergil. Dante was sure to have some sort of information. 

The boat ride from Fortuna Island has been long, a few restless hours. Eventually, you were on the steps of Devil May Cry. A smirk pulled at the devil hunter’s lips the moment you stepped into the shop. 

“Look who dropped in to say hi.” 

A slight smile pulled at your lips. You’d never get used to him. He reminded you too much of Vergil and barely at all. He sat at his desk, alone with a glass of whiskey in hand. 

He pulled a second glass from one of the drawers. He leaned back comfortably as he took a sip. Dante poured a generous amount and slid the cup across his desk towards you. 

“Cheers to family.” He said as he clinked the two glasses. 

You took it and raised the glass to your lips, drinking more than he expected in a single gulp. He raised a single brow, curiously. A gentle sigh escaped him. 

“Still haven’t told the kid then.” 

You ran a hand through hair, frustrated. You couldn’t get past your own fear. It’d eat you alive, from the inside out. A bitter laugh touched his ears and you shook your head. 

Alcohol tasted different from what you last remembered. Maybe it was because it was whiskey instead of wine. Regardless the burn was welcome as you took another drink. 

“How do I? I’m terrified more than anything else.” 

“He deserves to know.” 

“He sure does. He’d ask questions about Vergil and I don’t think I’m ready to answer that yet.” You muttered. 

Dante tilted his head in question. He took another drink, refilled his glass and kicked his feet of the wooden desk. He leaned forward, interested in the conversation. 

“Why’s that?” 

Your eyes lit up at his question. You were anger to ask your own. You’d pry them out of him if you had to. Nothing would stop you from finding Vergil. Then you could tell Nero the truth and have the courage to do so. It was as if your life itself were on the line. You’d do anything to keep your heart beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a few days off this week. Hopefully, I’ll be able to get another chapter out soon by the end of this week or early next week. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!


	5. Ambition

Dante chatted your ear off. He was nothing like Vergil. He spent a good amount of time in the shop. Messing with this or that. He tried to keep the place tidy but would eventually be distracted by something else. The television and those magazines he tried to hide always pulled his attention away. 

You’d taken up residence on the couch near the door. The first line of defense you claimed. He chuckled. It wasn’t far from the truth. A shady man, dressed in all black with soulless eyes walked in just a few days back. He’d asked for Dante but not by name. He simply referred to him as the son of Sparda. He didn’t even get the chance to move when Dante stepped out of the kitchen with a slice of pizza in his mouth. 

The man’s eyes had flashed red and before he could lunge past you he’d been incinerated out of existence. Dante had whistled, clapped. He even questioned when the next fireworks display would take place. 

He had definitely gotten you to smile. His company was nice. Getting along with him hadn’t been as hard as you thought and you were starting to enjoy your stay. 

You spent the majority of your time like now with a book in your lap. A book of spells to be more precise. There was no harm in being more prepared. 

“Book worm just like Vergil. Now I know why he liked you so much. You’ve been reading that thing all week.” 

“These things take time. I might learn something overnight but that doesn’t mean I’ve perfected it.” You explain. 

Your finger drifted down the page as you maintained your focus. Not once had he been a distraction. It gave you time to read, a lot of time. Dante had mentioned Vergil and that had gotten you thinking. The book closed. Fortuna and magic practice could wait. You needed answers. 

“You keep avoiding me. Have you even seen Vergil since you were children?” 

Light blue eyes met yours and Dante nodded. His arms were crossed and face tense. 

“Yeah... He summoned a demonic tower. Of course I saw him.” 

You perked up. It certainly sounded like Vergil. The Vergil that would do anything for power. It didn’t matter what he did. All you wanted to know was where he was. Why was he still missing? You ignored the possibility that he was dead. Nero wielding the Yamato wouldn’t deter your efforts in finding him. 

“Where? How long ago?” 

“Something like 20 years give or take. The center of town. It’s dormant.” 

“I should go take a look.” 

Dante’s eyes darkened slightly. He dropped the half eaten slice of pizza in his hand into the open pizza box. He sighed. 

“There’s demons crawling around there still. The entrance is sealed off. You can’t just walk in there by yourself.” 

You smiled reassuringly. “Then we can go. You haven’t gotten a job recently.” 

He was shaking his head. He was already saying no before you could convince him otherwise. Dante wanted nothing to do with the Temennigru. Vergil died there. And now you stood before him curious. How could he possibly tell you the truth? He wondered if the fear, the guilt he felt was similar to your own in regards to Nero. 

A small huff escaped you. “Then I’ll go myself.” 

“You won’t make it past the second floor.” Dante grumbled. 

“Then come with me.” You bit. “...I can pay if that’s what’s holding you back.” 

The chair squeaked against the floor. He was on his feet and he pulled on his red leather coat. He stretched his arms as he placed Rebellion onto his back. A tight lipped smile pulled at your lips. 

It had nothing to do with the money. He wouldn’t accept it. His guilt would only grow. Vergil was dead and he worried it’d tear you apart when he told you the truth. 

“Well then let’s go. Got another nice glass of whiskey waiting for when we get back.” 

Brow furrowed, you remained silent. Dante liked to drink. A lot more than normal. Every so often you’d have a glass with him. But the empty bottles of whiskey we’re beginning to cause you to worry. He never had a drink in hand when Trish or Lady stopped by. When you were there it was a different story. It was as if you were a fixture - a reminder of something that caused him too much pain. 

Reluctantly, Dante followed you out of the shop and towards his car. It was red like everything else he liked. The ride was silent, uneasy. His hand gripped the steering wheel hard, muscles tensed. Jaw clenched tight, you refused to meet his gaze. The tension in the car was thick, suffocating. He licked his lips and he glanced towards you. 

“You’re not gonna find anything. Vergil disappeared after the gate was sealed.” 

Your head snapped towards him, eyes hard. What did he mean by that? There must have been something more, something he wouldn’t say. It left a nervousness in your chest and a sickness filled your stomach. You didn’t like where any of this was going. The blind optimism you carried was beginning to fade. You remained quiet, unsure of how to process the information he had given. He was still so vague. Getting Dante to give up anything about Vergil was like pulling teeth. 

A sudden chill traveled the length of your spine, needle like pin pricks that had you stiff in your seat. Your eyes widened and your breath stilled. Dante stares at you in concern, eyes shifting between you and the road. His lips moved but you didn’t hear him. His hand fell upon your shoulder, firm. He called your name louder. 

You pulled the shawl around your shoulders closer. The blue fabric was soft, comforting. Dante failed at getting your attention. Your focus was above, far ahead and quickly approaching. A massive tower made of stone, thought dormant gave off an ominous feeling. It brought back memories you wished you could forget. 

Memories of a beautiful man, a demon, manipulative and twisted. He’d wanted nothing but power, yours included. He’d have torn your eyes out to get them if he had to. Vergil had been the one to save you. 

A light shake and your eyes found a set of blue ones. “I’m okay. That thing... I can feel it.” 

Dante’s hand slipped from your shoulder and the car rolled to a stop. His seatbelt clicked and he was out of the car before you. It took you a moment to gather yourself before you too were out of the car. 

Slowly, you followed behind Dante towards the massive double doors and inside the tower. You ignored the ominous feeling - the oppression. Shawl tight around the shoulders, you kept close to the man in red. He was aware of the closeness, the tentative brush of your fingers against his sleeve. 

This place had brought terrible memories to mind. Icas has filled your head. A demon long dead thanks to Vergil. Images flashed within your mind and your breath caught. Dante’s hand grabbed at your wrist. He could see the fear, the far off place you’d been unwillingly taken to. His voice filled your ears, but the sound hadn’t registered. You could see him too but also more. Repressed emotions began to surface and tears stung your eyes. 

Your chest ached, tightened and your heart beat frantically. Sweat lined your brow and a scream filled your ears. You weren’t yelling but you were hearing yourself from years before. Blood filled your mouth the taste of it and the pain you’d experienced that day came rushing back. All because of that man’s sick sweet smile. 

Dante turned, hands upon your cheeks. His blue eyes held yours, words firm. He forced you to look at him. 

“Wherever the hell you are, your fine. I’m right here.” 

You were trembling but his words had finally registered and through the tears you nodded your head. You cleared your throat, heart still racing. 

“This place reminds of a tower under a demon’s control that Vergil killed.” 

Dante scoffed. “Surprised he didn’t summon it himself. This one was him,” he gestured. “He did it to take our father’s power that was sealed in hell.” 

You glanced around the room as his hands fell back to his sides. You tried to calm your breathing. Dante was here. From the looks of it there were no demons - no danger. You just needed to convince yourself of that. Besides Dante would keep you safe if you couldn’t handle any creatures yourself. 

“I thought you said this place was swarming with demons? I _wouldn’t_ make it past the second floor.” 

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and he chuckled. “Tried to keep home.” 

Dante sighed as he turned his back. “No good memories in this place. Except for one, I met Lady here. Took a nice bullet to the face thanks to her.” 

A smile touched your lips and his eyes brightened. At least he had gotten you to smile just a bit. 

You followed close behind him and slowly you began the accent to the top of the tower. Dante went on about each demon he’d fought from the three headed Cerberus to a Arkham - a clown that had gotten into Vergil’s head. It left you confused, conflicted. Vergil wasn’t the type to be easily manipulated. It didn’t sound like your Vergil. His lust for power was strong but you never expected him to shed his humanity for it. Everything about this all just felt wrong. 

A sadness washed over you as Dante continued. Together they had defeated the demon according to his story - a relief. All that remained was the empty husk of this tower. No power, no demons and no Vergil. 

The wind whipped your hair once you made it to the top and your breath caught. The view was splendid. Despite the columns and demonic gargoyles, you could appreciate the beauty of the sun from so high above. It was breathtaking, you could see everything for miles. Dante hung back as you walked around, inspecting this and that. 

You could feel it - Vergil’s power. It was present after so many years. You could practically taste it on the tip of your tongue. It wasn’t something you’d forget. Not him. It was faint, weathered by time. Still you could feel his presence, the strength of his cool blue eyes upon you. 

A deep breath and your eyes shut. You’d committed his face to memory and a bitter laugh left your lips. You wanted to hear the truth, even it broke you down - destroyed your heart. It wouldn’t stop you from loving him. You could never stop loving Vergil.

“What happened here?” 

Dante remained silent. His fingers fidgeted. Jaw tight, he stepped towards you. 

“We were in hell. Lady, Vergil and I. I tried to convince him to come back but... He fell deeper and the portal sealed.” 

Tears stung your eyes and you blinked, suddenly frantic. “He could still be a live down there. How do we open it?” 

“You can’t. The Yamato can only seal a portal not open one.” 

Your head whipped towards him. “Why didn’t you say that before instead of dragging me up here? I’ll head back to Fortuna-“ 

Dante’s hand landed on your shoulder, hard. You shook him off, eyes hard. 

“I can figure it out. I can open a portal. Don’t you want your brother back?” 

“He’s not coming back!” 

The thunder of his voice - the raw emotion had shaken you. He was pained, just as you were. His eyes were a testament as well. His head shook and he repeated the words again slower. 

You pushed past him, teeth clenched painfully. If anyone could open a portal to Hell it would be you. With all your magic, all your training you’d be able to do it. A sacrifice might be necessary or maybe the blood of Sparda would suffice. All you knew was that you could pull it off. 

Dante followed after you as you hurried down the tower using your power. The descent was quicker and the devil hunter sprinted behind you. You slipped into the drivers seat and started the car much to Dante’s surprise. He didn’t remember handing you the keys. 

“When the hell-“ 

He was quick to open the car door and slide in before you were peeling down the road. 

“I think I really need that drink now.” 

You were on the verge of tears and Dante held the cushion of his seat as he pointed towards traffic. Sweat lined his brow and his eyes shifted to you in worry. 

“Do yo I even have your license?” 

You spluttered in amusement. Pain was etched onto your face. That was the least of your worries. “Charles and Vergil drove me around. I didn’t need one. Besides I was technically dead for close to twenty years.” 

You braked hard in front of the shop. The tires screeched and you were out of the car before Dante. He barely caught the keys that had been tossed towards him. He hurried behind you. 

Once inside he found you pouring two glasses of whiskey. Except you kept pouring. A glass filled to the brim touched your lips and you downed it in one gulp. Tried to at least. His hand snatched the glass from your hands and he scowled. 

“Seriously? You knew him for what less than a year. He’s a deadbeat baby daddy. That’s all my brother is to you.” 

You shoved him hard. He didn’t budge. He was all muscle, solid like freaking statue. 

“ _You don’t get it!_ It doesn’t matter how long we knew each other. What we had wasn’t normal we realized that from the beginning. A cruel joke if you ask me. A love so consuming it’ll drive me to insanity. That’s what I have to deal with!” 

You pulled the glass from his hands. He sighed and walked around you. Dante plopped into his chair and took the other glass. He took a sip and you sniffled. Tears dropped down your cheeks. Ever since you’d left that damned tower you could felt watched. Worst of all you could see him - feel him. Vergil was with you always. You’d drive yourself insane just as you’d said. 

“I know what you’re thinking. You can’t open a portal. I won’t let you.” 

“Why?” Your voice was harsh filled with rage. 

“You’d cause countless of people to die. That’d make you worse than a demon and it’d be pointless. Vergil’s dead.” 

His steel eyes silenced you. Whatever counter argument you’d come up with had died with just a look. There was a hardness in his gaze. A pain and guilt that had gotten you to still. 

“I know because... he was corrupted - demon by the name of Nelo Angelo.” 

Images of Vergil’s cracked skin, greyed and flaky filled your mind. Piercing red eyes caused your breath to catch. You’d envisioned it and you tried desperately to stop it. Your lips trembled.

“I had no choice (Name) believe me. I had to kill him.” 

You remained frozen, throat dry. Tears fell down your cheeks and the glass in your hand fell, shattering against the floor. Your pain tripled. The ache in your chest tightened and for the first time you felt yourself truly cry.

“I’m sorry.” 

His words triggered you. Your body shook in anger and before Dante could move you did. He’d seen it coming and his hand locked around yours. His head was forced back, hand around his throat tight and he winced. Nails drew blood and a knee slammed against his chest pushing him down. The chair toppled. 

He could feel the oppression. The raw strength of your power. Energy that flowed out of him, from the cuts in his skin and into you. The blood of Sparda was being used against him. Even still you were no match for him. He was a demon - a son of Sparda. 

“You could have done something -anything but that!” 

Dante’s hands left yours and his elbows slammed down onto your arms causing them to bend. Just as you went forward his forehead collided with yours, hard. A groan of pain escaped you as you moved to the side and off of him. 

“Mundus corrupted him. There was no bringing him back from that.” 

His fingers grabbed at the back of your dress and he pulled you to your feet. Dante was rough in handling you and you stumbled in place. His grip was tight and through the tears you could barely see his blue eyes as he faced you. 

The anger, the pure unbridled rage that had burned you to the core subsided and was repressed by an intense sorrow. A sob passed dried lips. All of the strength had left your body. Dante’s arms wrapped around you, hesitantly. Brows pinched in worry, he cradled you. 

You cried for hours and eventually you couldn’t bring yourself to look at Dante. He was a constant reminder that Vergil was dead. Those same piercing blue eyes watched you with guilt, worry - pain. When your tears had finally run dry, you’d fallen asleep on the couch curled tight. And all you dreamed of was Vergil. 

Dante has cleaned up the mess of broken glass, righted his chair and settled into his usual spot. New glass in hand a sigh fell past his lips. He kicked his feet onto the desk and took a sip of his drink. 

The next morning, you were up early. Bags packed, you glanced around the shop. There was nothing left for you here. Vergil was gone and all that was left was Nero in Fortuna. Dante was sound asleep at his desk, head back and snoring. 

A light, bitter smile found its way to your lips. It wasn’t entirely his fault. If Vergil had been corrupted he was too far gone. He’d also tried to use a demonic tower to gain access to more power, to accomplish what you didn’t know. His obsession, his need for it hadn’t escaped you when you were in Fortuna. You weren’t even surprised that he’d died because of his ambitions. 

And now all you felt was fear, debilitating sorrow. It wouldn’t be so bad if you joined him in death too. You weren’t even supposed to be alive but there was still Nero to think about. Besides, what if Vergil wasn’t waiting on the other side once you were dead. That scared you the most. 

You shook your head in an effort to clear the morbid thoughts. It was too dark and dreary to be thinking that way. You had something - someone to live for, Nero. You just hoped that would be enough.


	6. Mending

The helicopter ride back to Fortuna was silent, melancholy. Unfocused, dull eyes stared out over the crystal blue water. Lush green trees of the forest and the city came into view. None of it registered. The thought of being _home_ brought little comfort. 

Even stepping onto the tarmac, hair flying about, a hollowness filled your chest. A set of light blue eyes watched you. Nero leaned against the side of a black car, arms crossed. His head tilted slightly at the forlorn expression upon your features. He’d put it bluntly, you looked beat. 

Your skin was pale and bloodshot red eyes stared off into another place. Tear stains covered your cheeks and his brow crinkled in worry. Dante has mentioned something happened, you were down in the dumps according to him, but Nero never expected it to be this badly. 

Shoulders slumped you walked closer and your eyes brightened slightly at the sight of the white haired male. Surprise filled him, utter shock the moment tears welled in your eyes. He reached towards you. 

“I’m... fine. What are you doing here?” You rubbed at your face. 

The more you looked at him, the more of Vergil you saw and your heart continued to shatter. 

“Dante said to come get you - to be fair he did say you’d be a disaster. Besides can’t leave a friend hanging right?” He offered a comforting smile. 

Your gaze shifted from him to the car just as the driver’s side door opened and Charles stepped out wearing a floral dress shirt. 

He’d taken a liking to them quickly. His hair was darker and glasses sat upon the bridge of his nose. The old man was no longer old, not a single strand of grey touched his hair. His eyes still crinkled when he smiled but it was as if time had reversed itself - he appeared at least ten years younger. 

His soft brown eyes met yours and the bitter, sad smile that touched his lips was all you needed. You’d thrown yourself at him, arms encircling him desperately. He’d known the moment he’d stepped out of the car and seen the look of despair within your eyes. 

No words were needed and you simply cried, fingers tight against the fabric of his shirt. 

You pulled back from him and sniffled. “Uh sorry. We should probably get home. I have work to do.” 

Nero followed as you entered the back of the car and his brow creased. Charles slipped into the driver’s seat once more with Nero at his side. He turned in his seat. 

“You should relax. I don’t think work is-“ 

“I need to keep myself busy, focused. How’s the orphanage? Actually, drop me off at the mental hospital Charles.” 

His eyes glanced towards your reflection in the rear view mirror. His lips were pressed thin, jaw clenched. Charles didn’t want you anywhere near that place. It was a bad idea considering the mental state you were. Visiting Alec would do more harm then good. 

Charles remained silent, grip tightening on the steering wheel. Nero was more vocal, angry even. 

“Are you shitting me? That’s the last place you should be. The hell happened anyway?” 

Your eyes met his blue ones and your chin wobbled as you tried desperately not to cry again. 

“I lost someone important and I can’t get him back.” 

He frowned, temper calming. “Jeez you can always get a new boyfriend.” 

A bitter laugh escaped you. His words were insensitive despite his efforts to lift your spirits. He’d just come about it all wrong. 

“Doubt I could...” 

You doubted you could love someone the way you loved Vergil. The intensity of your feelings for him were astronomical in size - an eternal love that surpassed death. 

Your thoughts lingered on Vergil. His face was so clear within your mind. His perfectly sculpted the nose, the coolness of his ice blue eyes and the softness hidden beneath. Even the small upturn of his lips. The feel of his arms around you... 

How you longed to be held by him again. 

Your eyes fluttered closed and you leaned your head against the window. The days passed in a blur, one merged into the next and so on. Time moved slow, too slow. Sleep came and went too quickly to offer any true rest. Vergil filled your dreams. How could you possibly rest? He haunted you. 

Kyrie spent the majority of her time with you, offering company. She’d seen the turmoil in your eyes when you stopped by for dinner. It had startled her and since she’d doted on you. She was bubbly, optimistic. Just being around her brought a semblance of a smile to your lips. Charles kept a close eye on you and when Nero was annoyed by his presence he’d follow you. When you did sneak off to avoid everyone you’d stand on the beach, let the water touch your toes and stare into the horizon. 

Charles was weary of the longing in your eyes. The same strange look Kyrie had seen. He could see the heartbreak. Even Nero’s presence did little to offer you comfort. He’d hoped the boy would have bolstered your spirits. Instead you were a shell of your former self. He could see your will slipping, your will to continue living. It was beginning to break his own heart. Charles had never seen you this way before. 

He worried you’d throw yourself into the ocean and drift off. Each day he watched with baited breath and clenched fists. He was thankful - grateful you never did. He’d stop you if you did anything reckless of course. 

After about an hour of standing in the water, you’d turn and leave, shoes in hand. He followed you day after day. It didn’t matter if you knew. If you did you never mentioned anything about. 

Vista to Alec resulted in progress. Slow but progress none the less. His violent outbursts had diminished and little by little his true self was beginning to come forth, the part of himself he’d repressed. He was no longer cuffed for your visits and the orderlies didn’t hang around. There was no place Charles wouldn’t follow, except the restroom of coarse. 

As the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months, he witnessed a false improvement. You were smiling. False bliss that had fooled the careless eye. Fortina had done wonders in rebuilding the city. The schools were improved, the orphanages rebuilt and the castle had been converted into a museum. Museums were erected and a new opera house was built. 

Kyrie continued to sing and you sat in on the show from a private box. Your reach across Fortuna and further had broadened and your funds had been invested. There was never a shortage of money and the abundance of it had done nothing to ease the pain. Material needs couldn’t scratch the surface of your bleeding heart. 

Later you joined them for dinner once again. There was a hollowness in your core one that was apparent to everyone. Nero watched you in the kitchen with Kyrie. He could see the sadness in your eyes, the worried glances Charles would throw your way. A subtle melancholy smile touched your lips as you chatted with the young woman scrubbing away at a pot. You were in the process of helping out with dinner - cutting vegetables.

Nero and Kyrie has adopted three young boys. They sat excitedly in the living room, loud and filled with life. You were grandmother and no one knew. Your gaze shifted to the reddish-brown haired girl. 

“The show was great Kyrie. You have a splendid voice.” You said as you were cutting away at carrots. 

The click of the knife against the cutting board filled your ears. Repetitive, fast and unfocused. Her eyes sparkled at the compliment and her smile widened. 

“Thank you! You were there? I would of never guessed!” 

“I’ve seen all the shows at the Opera House. Each one is -“ 

A cry escaped your lips and Charles was at your side in an instant. The knife clattered against the counter and Nero yelled in surprise. Your hands trembled and you held your finger up in a daze. It had been split clean along the side. Blood dripped down your hand and Kyrie gasped. 

Charles’ hand wrapped around the digit once he realized your magic hadn’t began to heal the wound. His hard eyes met yours and his stone cold silence got the reaction he expected. Slowly, the wound began to seal and a reassuring smile touched your lips. 

“I’m fine.” His hand left yours and you presented your unscathed finger. “Sorry about the carrots.” 

“It’s alright as long as your okay. Besides we should be okay with these. Nero doesn’t like them anyways.” Kyrie said. 

She tossed the carrots on the cutting board into the trash as Nero grumbled in annoyance. 

“This damn butler of yours tries to force feed me everything. What’s his deal anyways...”

You laughed. “Charles is... caring.” 

The butler pursed his lips. “It’s my job. Hire a simple guard if you don’t care for your health.” 

Your gaze shifted from the older man to Nero and your smile faltered. The sadness returned. The white haired male tensed and his eyes flickered away. He didn’t understand why you looked at him the way you did. It was as if he reminded you of someone. Confusion etched upon his face and his brows furrowed. The lost look in his eyes dawned on you and your lips moved before you could stop yourself. 

“Nero would you like to go on a walk with me?” You asked. 

There was a hesitant smile upon your lips as you avoided his gaze. You were wrapping your shawl around your shoulders with eyes downcast. Kyrie offered him an encouraging look from over your shoulder and Charles was surprised. He blinked in awe. He never expected you to do the one thing you feared the most. 

That was when he realized how broken you were. Fear no longer touched your heart. It was as if you weren’t even alive. His face paled. He hated the complications this would bring. The lack of fear you expressed could become dangerous if you weren’t watched closely. 

He’d noticed the signs, ignored them. Like when you were at the beach. You hated large bodies of water ever since that drowning incident you’d nearly had. You’d even visited Alec at the mental hospital. His health improved or so everyone thought. 

Until Alec had even gotten his hands around your throat. He’d played it safe, waited until the doctors thought he was better. His health had regressed but you had been able to bring him back to the boy - the man he once was with your persistence. Charles always kept a close eye, especially now. 

“Yeah sure...” 

Nero’s words were soft, almost uncertain. Charles eyes shifted to the boy and blue ones met his. 

“Kyrie could use a hand in the kitchen.” 

The butler eyes hardened. He was stuck between duty and emotions. He chose to abide by the latter. You both needed the privacy. He nodded his head, a gentle smile curled his lips. The brown haired girl smiled as he joined her. He began to peel potatoes whilst she de-shelled a small pot of eggs. 

Silently, Nero followed after you. You smiled warmly as you walked side by side. He was weary of where this conversation would go. You were different from before. He could see the lost look in your eyes, the loneliness. You asked him odd questions from how he enjoyed school to his dreams and goals. His brow furrowed but he answered them regardless. 

Nero’s boots kicked up sand and he took notice that you’d slipped off your shoes, leaving them behind. The crash of the waves against the shore touched his ears and he squinted as he stared out at the horizon. Oranges and pinks painted the sky. He watched as you walked closer to the water and stepped in. 

“What’s going on (Name)?” 

The wind whipped his hair into his face but not once did you turn to glance back at him. He heard a sigh, tired and restless. You drew your shawl closer and raised your shoulders, head down. 

“Your parents-“ 

He scoffed. “Seriously I told you I don’t -“

“They didn’t abandon you.” You ignored him and continued. 

His eyes narrowed as you spoke. His heart began to thunder in his chest from anger or nervousness he wasn’t sure. He didn’t even know how to process your next words. His reactions were slowed, shaky. 

“They - I tried to give you your best chance. So I decided I’d die and take everyone else with me instead.” 

He was speechless, frozen. Eyes wide, mouth parted in disbelief. You turned to face him and a comforting smile touched your lips. “I’m sorry I never meant for you to be alone.” 

“W-what? You’re... lying.” 

You weren’t surprised by the skepticism in his voice, the underlying rage that would suddenly bubble forth. Tears filled your eyes, from happiness or pain you couldn’t tell. 

“How long have you known? Why didn’t you say anything until now?!” He yelled. 

He stepped closer, eyes wide almost frantic. 

“Not long after we met. A mother’s instinct I guess?”

“Bullshit!” Nero’s hands landed on your shoulders and he shook you.

“I didn’t kill you for a reason. At first I wasn’t sure why but then when you nearly died. All that power - I recognized you. It reminded me of your father.” 

His fingers pulled at your shoulders, desperately. His movements were slow, hesitant. He was shaking with emotion. Nero tugged you towards him, arms enveloping your small frame. Head upon your shoulder, he sniffled. 

“All this time I thought I didn’t have a family...” his tears soaked into the blue shawl. 

A warmth filled your chest, tears slipped from your cheeks and you held him tightly, desperately. It had been so long since you held him this way. The first hug in years. He hadn’t rejected you like you initially feared. Instead he clung to you just as desperately. 

His shoulders trembled, fingers curling tight into the fabric of your dress. 

“And my father?” He whispered. 

Nero pulled back slightly at your silence and the continuous flow of tears was his answer. His face scrunched painfully. He blinked, rapidly. 

“He’s dead isn’t he. That’s why you haven’t been yourself.” 

Your gaze drifted, arms circling around yourself. A thick coat landed over your shoulders and your eyes met blue ones. 

“It is getting chilly we should head back soon. Charles is gonna get worried.” 

You weren’t cold far from it. But Nero’s small gesture had offered the comfort you needed. A smile pulled at your lips and you walked at his side. A weight had been lifted from your shoulders, a sparkle had touched your eyes and a flush returned to your cheeks. 

He was still tensed but not as much as before. He pestered you with questions. He gasped, eyes wide. 

“Wait a second? Am I a witch too?!”

You glared. “You’re more like your father than you know. For the last time I’m not a witch.” 

He spluttered. “Could of fooled me with that getup.” 

A smile pulled at your lips and you chuckled. Nero couldn’t help but smile as well. Despite his rough exterior, he wore his heart on his sleeve. His blue eyes were soft, warm. His anger and nervousness had vanished, replaced by a gratefulness. He was able to call someone family. 

“I’d like you to meet someone. Would you come to the hospital with me?” 

“Of course.” 

He walked in silence beside you, hands stuffed into his pants pockets. Despite his joy, the flutter of his heart, he had many questions. The more and more he thought, the more he became confused. 

“So uh... What did you guys plan on naming me? I’d like to think I wasn’t named after some dead asshole.” 

Your eyes sparkled in amusement. He wasn’t named after Nero Claudius but the blanket that had been wrapped around him instead. Perhaps it was both. Nero was capable of rage like the Great Fire of Rome. 

“If I had named you it was because you were born a girl. You’re father had that honor. Rodan, that’s the name he chose. You surely don’t look like a Rodan. Nero fits well.” You informed with a small smirk.

A distasteful smile pulled at his lips. You couldn’t help but laugh at his expression. 

“What was he like?” 

You paused, smile faltering. A sadness filled your eyes and his brow furrowed, deep in response. He apologized. 

“Ambitious, powerful. Others would say he was cold, unemotional... but I saw a different side of him. He was kind.” 

You smiled wistfully as Nero continued to pepper you with questions.

“You said the Order killed your family... Charles killed them too? It’s all so confusing.” Nero grumbled as he rubbed at his temple.

“Charles killed my parents. They figured if they killed me their lives would no longer be in danger. Except Charles swore an oath to protect the next heir... which is now you. His allegiance always shifted to the next Fortina once she conceived then to the child.” 

He nodded in realization. Nero was understanding the events that’d happened prior to his birth better. Charles killed your parents and the Order killed the rest of your family. His eyes never left yours as you walked side by side. He wondered many things, how you met his father or the circumstances of the gift passed through your bloodline - his bloodline. 

He’d never taken the Order’s teachings seriously. Your family - his family was connected to Sparda, but the amount of truth he would have learned if he’d taken the lore seriously was relative. The Founding Family of Fortuna was painted in a negative light, separate from the Order and cursed. That was all he knew and now he’d could get a better understanding with you. 

A small smirk touched your lips. “I guess it’ll fall to Kyrie if you decide to have children of your own.” 

Nero cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched at the back of his neck. He flushed in embarrassment. He raised his voice defensively. 

“We have enough kids to deal with!” 

Your phone buzzed, loudly. Dante’s name light up across the screen and a sigh escaped your lips. Silence. The ringing stopped and the flush of Nero’s cheeks vanished. He watched you curiously once more, lips pressed thin. 

Again your phone buzzed and once more you silenced it. 

“He’ll keep calling. If you don’t answer he’ll call Charles or me.” Nero informed. 

It rang a third time. You glanced towards him, brow furrowed. 

“Can we do this later? Tomorrow? I feel like I’ve shocked you enough for today.” 

A charming smile touched your lips. Slowly, Nero nodded his head. Then he hooked a thumb over his shoulder. 

“I’m sure dinner is fixed up by now. We should head back.” 

“I’ll meet you there.” 

He was hesitant to leave. His brow furrowed but slowly he began to walk away. Nero was worried. He couldn’t help but feel that way. He’d just gotten a piece of his family back and he’d be devastated if you left. It was an irrational thought he quickly rid himself of. 

There was no where else for you to go. All you had was Fortuna and the only family you had left was him. It was just the two of you... and Charles, Kyrie and the boys too. He headed back home, eager to hear more about you. 

You watched him leave, the phone in your hand buzzing as the sun began to set. The skies were painted a beautiful red and orange. The even ending glow warmed your skin as you pressed the cell phone to your ear. 

_Finally. I’ve tried to get in touch with you for days..._

“Hi Dante.” You were stiff, awkward.

The last time you’d spoken to him you had attacked him in a fit of rage. Ever since he’s bothered you in some way. He constantly called Charles and Nero to check in on you. He was worried, a part of him guilty. He’d caused you unspeakable amounts of pain. Dante was afraid Vergil’s death would break you. 

_Look. You never held up your end of the deal. We were supposed to get sundaes and you up and left. Besides I have something for the kid so if you’re back in town soon stop by to pick it up. If you don’t want to hang around anymore._

He was chipper at first then he quieted, voice falling sadder the more he spoke. 

A small smile touched your lips. He was still your friend and dare you say family. He wasn’t wrong in killing his brother, you just weren’t happy about it. Besides it’s not like you could forget all the fun you had while staying with him. 

He was effective in scaring you throughout his shop. Each time you’d always screamed in surprise causing him to laugh in amusement. Then there was that one hunt you accompanied him on out of boredom. Running from a demon in floor length black dress wasn’t the greatest of ideas. You’d tripped, foot catching on the long fabric. It was comical to say the least and it brought a wistful smile to your lips.

It was why your dress had slits now by both of your legs, was slightly shorter and sported beautiful black lace in the center tail that hung between your legs. 

“Dante I’m sorry... sorry for attacking you the way I did. I wasn’t thinking.” 

_Apology accepted. So we’re good on this sundae date?_

A chuckle escaped you. “Vergil would roll where ever he is if we called this a date.” 

_Thanksgiving then I guess._

“I’ll be back in a week. I would come sooner but I’d like to spend more time with Nero.” 

There was a pause before Dante spoke again. 

_Finally had the courage to tell him. Did you mention Vergil?_

“No. Didn’t mention anything about the Sparda family.”

Dante hummed. _It’s for the best. We’re known to attract all sorts of unwanted attention. Anyways it was good hearing from you, catch ya later._

The call ended and you clutched the small device firmly in your hand. A subtle smile pulled at your lips. It was dark now. The stars twinkled in the sky above and the leaves whistled with the breeze. It was a soothing walk back to Nero and Kyrie’s place.

Once you stepped into the home, a smile broke out across the young woman’s face. You could see it in her eyes - the twinkle of happiness - he had already told her. Nero avoided his gaze. There was an awkward shyness about the way he moved. 

He scratched at the back of his head and licked his lips. He caught you staring, the smile upon your face and the glow of your skin. You were happier, healthier, despite the tiredness that still held you captive. 

And Charles he smiled proudly. His arm circled around you, holding you close and without the young man noticing he pulled him in for a hug too. Charles squeezed you both as Nero protested and you laughed in merriment along with Kyrie.

“S-seriously?! There’s no need for this. We hugged it out already!” 

His light blue eyes met yours at the sound of your laughter. Your heart warmed at the sight of him and your smile brightened. 

“No matter what you need. I’ll always be here for you.” 

Nero nodded his head stiffly, held tight by Charles who hadn’t relented with his group hug and the white haired man returned a fond smile. He’d look forward to tomorrow and the day after. 

He had family to call his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It took me a lot longer to come up with something that I was happy with. Multiple edits and so on. There was also a bit of writers block. Hopefully it stays gone and doesn’t return!
> 
> Slowly but surely we’re also making our way closer to the events of DMC5. Some new characters will of course be introduced. I’m extremely excited. Just another chapter or two and we’re one step closer to Vergil! Again thank you for all the lovely reviews and the continued support. ♥️


	7. Broken Dance

You spent the majority of your time alone. Sitting in the darkness of your home, thumbing at the edge of small picture. It was weathered, faded and crinkled. If only time could rewind. You’d have enjoyed the time you’d had with Vergil more. 

He was gone and all that was left of him was this photo. Your secret. No one had seen it nor would you let them. This was yours. But there was Nero too and the Yamato. Reminders that he existed - the love you had shared and his strength. 

The drawn curtains allowed little light into the townhouse. Charles had fixed the place up nicely within the last few months. The broken and cracked wooden floors had been replaced with polished walnut and modern appliances had been installed. It was nicer, sleeker. White cabinets and black marbled counter tops for the kitchen. 

Grey loveseats and sectionals, numerous pillows, a fluffy red rug in the foyer. It was all so different from the old furniture. Different was good according to Charles. He visited often, always bearing food and sporting a new floral shirt. 

Today you couldn’t remain locked up at home lost within your memories. Your thumb brushed over the photo, you licked your lips and slipped it back safely into the folds of your dress. Kyrie had planned an event at the orphanage and you promised you’d be there. Not for just her but for Nero too. 

You sat up, stretched your limbs and approached the bookshelf. Finger brushing against the spines, you stopped on one at random. It was old, thin. The leather binding was in ruin and the delicate book was almost brittle. Carefully, you flipped to the first page. 

Ah, you remembered this one. You’d found it in the Orders Collection. Whatever had been theres was yours now. This particular book was centuries old, hand written. All of the personal achievements of one high priestess had been written. The letters were faded, indiscernible. 

Palm against the page, a sharp inhale of breath and the words darkened, turned black. The binding restored, smooth and strong and the pages thickened. Dust vanished and you smiled in satisfaction at your own restoration work. 

It would be good read. 

Placing it down on a side table, you moved towards the door. It was beautiful outside. Bright and not a cloud in the sky. Fortuna City was bustling with life. The town had been restored successfully and tourists were plentifully. It had been exhausting work but the smiles, the joy, the wonder and awe of foreigners and citizens had been worth it. 

The smile upon your lips faltered as you slowed to a stop. Fortuna Asylum. You stared up at the bland building. Alec was all that came to mind. The broken look within his deep brown eyes and the wistful smile that touched his lips. A shaky breath escaped you. 

Just a few minutes wouldn’t hurt. You’d visit him then head over to the orphanage. You stepped past the gate, walked by guards and into the white halls of his prison. 

“Lady Fortina,” a voice pulled your attention, familiar and aging. 

It was Alec’s doctor, Howard. He was kindly old man with light blue eyes and snow white hair. 

“Your friend has improved considerably. Thanks to you no doubt.” 

A smile touched your lips, a smile that matched his own. He gestured for you to follow him down the hall. You were buzzed in, past the offices and security gate. 

Dr. Howard’s arms were clasped behind his back and he spoke, “Alec has shown no signs of reckless behavior. He’s been excellent. It’s as if he never suffered any trauma. Tell me... how did you do it?”

You averted his gaze. It wasn’t simple nor easy. The mind was a fragile thing and doing what you did to Alec could have backfired. The gentle touches, the soothing warmth of your power had taken a toll on your own health - your own psyche. It was exhausting. You’d seen things, felt them as if they were your own pain and suffering. All in the effort so that suggestions and words of comfort would heal him.

A scream rattled in your mind at the memory of touching Alec. It was as if you’d stolen his trauma and made it your own. The blood was yours, the nails that were pulled from fingers and the teeth that were wrenched. 

An involuntary shaky breath escaped you and you tried to shift your thoughts elsewhere. Sometimes it felt as though you would choke like now. You needed to calm yourself. It was easy, almost effortless. Dante came to mind, his laughter and the large smile he shined your way. He was a flirt and an even bigger jokester. You licked your lips as you tried to focus on Howard. He eyed you curiously, the way he would a patient. 

“It’s not easy. Not something I can do for everyone unfortunately. The mind is very powerful and I refuse to touch another again.” 

He nodded his head, lips pressed thin. “I figured as much. He’s well enough for us to release him. Alec would do good back in society with you at his side.” 

Another door buzzed open, a private holding cell and the man in the room jumped to his feet. Alec stared in surprise then joy. His black hair was long and the white uniform he wore was faded. 

“It’s good to see you.” A grateful smile touched his lips. 

He was certainly different. Miraculously improved as Howard had said. The man before you wasn’t the one you had originally seen. You were beyond thankful and proud of your own work. You’d saved him not only from this place but from himself. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” 

Once outside, he walked slow beside you glancing back and forth down the street. He paused, eyes wide. It had been years since he stepped out of that building. Alec was beyond excited. He stared up at the sky in amazement and simply breathed. A gentle breeze came by and he spread his arms out, closed his eyes. 

“Thank you (Name). I know what you did.” 

Your eyes landed on him and reddish-brown eyes fluttered open to meet your own. His arms dropped and a gentle smile graced his lips. 

“I remember all of it. It’s just not as painful anymore.” 

He stepped towards you, arms encircling you. His grip tightened and he buried his face into the crook of your shoulder. Tears fell from his eyes, he sniffled. You held him too, face red as hot tears slipped down your cheeks. 

“Tell me he made it out. That that boy is still alive? That all of this was worth something.” 

A sob escaped you and you nodded your head. “Yes. Yes. He is. His name’s Nero. He’s here thanks to you.” 

Alec pulled back and licked his lips. He rubbed at his face. 

“Come on let’s get you some clothes so you can meet him.” 

On the way to the orphanage, you stopped in a small clothing store. Alec roamed. He was frugal despite your offer to buy him whatever he desired. Instead he settled on a simple white shirt and dark blue jeans. It was his classic style. 

He combed his fingers through his hair. He was careful, conscious of the way he looked. Alec was almost nervous. 

“Did you want to cut your hair?” 

“I like it. Maybe just a trim. I can do it later.” 

“Charles is still good with a pair of scissors.” 

Alec turned towards you, eyes wide. “Charles is here too? What about Salma?” 

You remained silent, lips pressed thin. A small shake of your head was the only answer he needed. He swallowed, licked his lips and a shaky breath escaped him. 

“Those bastards tried to take everything from us. What about Vergil? Did he ever come back?” 

Jaw tight, tears filled your eyes and you shook your head. 

“No. He never will. Vergil’s dead.”

“Shit. I didn’t mean-“ 

“It’s alright. Look - Nero knows nothing about him. It has to stay that way.” You cut him off. 

Alec nodded his head. He walked with you side by side as you filled him in. He learned of Dante, the demise of the Order and Charles’ return, from Kyrie to the three boys she and Nero had adopted. He remained silent, interested and hyper aware. 

The orphanage courtyard was filled with laughter, excitement. Children ran around playing with one and another, and enjoyed food prepared by volunteers. Toys and books were passed out to each child. Donations and food were plentiful and Alec’s attention shifted to the former. 

Tables of sandwiches, cookies and chips, al various kinds he could think of. Smoked salmon, egg salad to turkey and cheese. His mouth watered, but he remained still. He hadn’t eaten anything other than hospital food. Alec licked his lips eagerly. 

You snatched one up and took a generous bite, “Go ahead. Help yourself.” 

His eyes shifted to meet your own before he glanced back. Tentatively, he grabbed one and took a bite. 

“Charles made these.” He said mouth full. 

Just as you were about to confirm his observation the man himself appeared with a large smile. He was surprised, but excited. The older man was quick to pull Alec into a hug despite the mess of food over his mouth. 

“It’s good to see you doing so well.” Charles said with a welcoming pat onto Alec’s back. 

“All thanks to (name). She refused to give up on me.” 

A playful scoff escaped Nero as he approached. He smiled. “She’s just too damn stubborn, but her heart’s in the right place.” 

Nero held his hand out to Alec and the black haired man grasped it firmly. It was a friendly hand shake between two grown men, but curiosity filled the space between them. They both eyed one another curiously as the began to chat. 

“So uh thanks. If it wasn’t for you I’d be dead right.” Nero said. 

Alec smiled warmly. The edges of his eyes crinkled in joy, relief. Nero stood before him awkwardly with a shyness in his gaze. All that he had been through to save this young man had been worth something. He was alive. The Order was gone and everyone was together again. 

“Woah would you check- oh! Howdy y’all.” The wild haired freckled faced girl appeared from behind one of the food tables. 

She rested one hand on her hip whilst she munched on a sandwich. Nico smiled, wide. Her eyes sparkled behind black framed glasses. 

You eyed her briefly, distastefully. She was aware of the mistrust you held for her - all because of her father. Her closeness to Nero didn’t sit well with you. It would take a long time for you to become accustomed to her - to trust her. She was helpful that was certain. Kyrie seemed to like her too but you just couldn’t shake the odd feeling. 

The Order had rooted fear, anger deep within you. Anyone associated with them in any capacity was off putting. 

“This is Nico. She’s a friend of Nero’s,” you introduced Alec and tanned girl. 

He smiled politely, eager to make new acquaintances. A sudden hand on your shoulder drew your attention. Charles’ soft brown eyes met your own, he licked his lips and his brow furrowed. 

“Are you alright?” He whispered. 

He began to guide you away the moment your dark eyes met his own. He couldn’t help but feel that your condition was worsening. There was anguish and rage within you - a darkness he could see more clearly. It had become more prominent, a gradual ascent into madness he feared would reach its peak. 

Alec’s miraculous recovery hadn’t been without consequence. His fear, rage and sorrow at the world for what happened to him had vanished over time. It had misplaced. All of those negative emotions were bottled up within your already fragile state. Not even Nero could repair something as broken as your heart. 

“I’m fine Charles.” 

His hand gripped at tour shoulder tightly. 

He could see through the lie. It was a matter of time before you did something reckless, dangerous. 

“Have you visited Dante recently? I think it would be a good idea to see him. You did mention that you needed to - wanted to.” 

Maybe it was a good idea to visit him. It had been a few months since you’d seen him and you never took him up in his offer to get sundaes. Some time away from Fortuna would be nice. 

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll head over tonight. I just...” you trailed off eyes landing on Alec. 

Worry filled you. Would he settle in okay without you? It was his first day of freedom and you were already leaving him alone. It felt as though you were abandoning him. 

Charles was quick to notice where your attention had shifted to and he moved to block your sight. He frowned disapprovingly like a parent scolding their child. 

“He’ll be fine without you. I’ll look after him. Promise.” 

He was urging for you to go, pleading with you. Hesitantly, you nodded. His hand fell back to his side and quietly you left. No one but Charles and Nero had noticed you’d left. Your visit to the orphanage was short as was the walk back home. 

You gathered items into a leather satchel. Haphazardly throwing things of necessity or weren’t with carelessness. A comb, toothbrush, some clothes, that one book you’d fixed this morning. You shoved them with a huff, slung it over your shoulder and slammed the door on the way out. 

There was an underlying tremble of your hands, barely noticeable. But it was there. And the helicopter ride was far more nerve wracking than expected. You chewed nervously at the nail of your thumb, eyes focused on the endless view of water. 

A man was seated beside you, he tried to get your attention. All his efforts were in vain. You curled around yourself, brow furrowed as you thought of anything but him. He was incessant, bothersome. His hand had even grabbed at your wrist, but you pulled away. There was fear within your eyes and your body trembled. Tears pricked your eyes. 

He wasn’t here. Vergil wasn’t here. 

The man that spoke to you, his familiar voice and the coolness of his blue eyes wasn’t real. He couldn’t be. He filled your dreams but to appear in the waking world. It’d break you. 

A mixture of anger and fear filled you and you turned to face him only to find no one. Vergil wasn’t beside you. Just the pilot in the front of the helicopter was the only other person on board. He hadn’t moved, didn’t even glance over his shoulder. Eyes wide with surprise, a shaky breath escaped parted lips. 

Was this how the Order tormented Alec after they were gone? 

Dante waited on the tarmac, arms crossed as he waited beside his bike. His hair whipped wildly from the force of the copter. You approached in a daze, leather bag slung over your shoulder. Hand tight against the strap, you ignored the voice in your head. The voice that spoke to you, the man that walked beside you. 

“Thought you’d never visit.” Dante said. 

Not a word registered and his brow furrowed at the far off look in your eyes, the wildness. He paused, shoulders falling slack as his hands grasped your shoulders. 

“Earth to (name).” His finger flicked at your forehead and you winced. 

Still you didn’t acknowledge him. Instead you glanced over your shoulder, curiously almost nervously. He followed your gaze to see nothing. 

“You alright?” 

“Of course,” you turned to him then, wrapping your arms around him. 

It certainly caught him by surprise. His eyes widened and he froze. Your fingers tightened around the fabric of his black shirt, desperately. His arms circled around you. He would admit it was nice, the sudden hug, but he was confused. There was something off about you, different. It worried him. 

His brow creased as he pulled back, hand falling upon your shoulder with a comforting squeeze. Despite the reassuring smile on your lips, uncertainty filled him.

“How bout that sundae after we drop of your things? I’m actually working a job tonight.” 

“Ah I’m a tag along then? Partner? Do I get a cut too?” 

Dante spluttered. “It’s my job.” 

You stifled a laugh as you hopped onto the back of his motorcycle with him settled in front. The engine roared to life and the city lights passed in a blur. Hair whipped in the wind wildly, the ocean sparkles under the bright sheen of the moon and the crisp air chilled the skin. The feeling and sights alone cleared the mind. Offered a false sense of serenity. 

Vergil would return to haunt you again. 

For once you wished you’d been selfish. Healing Alec has backfired. The consequences were too much and you wished you could take it all back, but he was sane - healthy and living. He was truly living his life. Then maybe seeing one ghost wasn’t so bad. 

Of all places Dante had taken you to a bar. It was certainly an odd establishment. They offered sundaes of all things. He ordered two strawberry flavored sundaes. It was all he was interested in. You on the other hand, your eyes drifted to the bottle of whiskey behind the counter. 

Two men sat at the bar with you, flanked you, one on either side. Only one of them was real. The other was a figment of your own twisted mind. You turned from Vergil, ignored the frown upon his lips and the call of your name. You rested your elbow upon the counter, chin propped as you faced Dante. 

The two sundaes has been served and the white haired man savored every bite he took. He gestured towards your own bowl of vanilla ice cream, syrup and strawberries. Just as the bartender passed you asked for a drink. Service was quick and instead of eating you took swig of the dark liquor. It had barely touched the wooden counter before you snatched it up. 

“I did something... something I shouldn’t have.” There was a tremble in your hands and a quiver in your voice, “My friend - he was sick. Mentally. I healed him at the expense of my own sanity.” 

Dante blinked, speechless. Ice cream fell from the spoon in his hand onto the counter. 

“Like what? Do you see things?” 

“Yeah but I know they’re not real. That’s what’s kept me grounded. It only just started. Don’t look so worried.”

He was more than worried. He was scared. Dante has learned from Charles how strange you’d behaved since learning of Vergil’s death. It was nothing like you. It was as if you were psyche had shattered. The broken pieces of you couldn’t be put back together and these ghosts that haunted you would crush you. 

“I’m sure I can heal myself completely. It was an easy fix. Next time I won’t take the short way out I guess.” You continued. 

Tentatively, you took a spoonful of sundae. A small smile touched your lips at the sweetness. 

“It’s good.” You said in an effort to divert the conversation. 

Dante pinched the bridge of his nose. A sigh escaped his lips and his brow furrowed. He shut his eyes in thought for a moment before he returned his attention to his own dessert. 

“Come to me first before you do anything reckless.” Dante grumbled. 

You nodded. “So this demon?” 

Dante leaned closer, blue eyes meeting yours. “Someone from this bar always turns up dead. Gotta be one of the three fellas in here - obviously not the bartender, he’s been here for years.” 

Carefully, you glanced around the room. There wasn’t three men - there was four. And you weren’t seeing Vergil anymore. A shaky breath escaped you as you sat up straighter. The black haired man on the other side of the room rose to his feet. Grey robes dragged against the floor as he slowly approached, smile creeping upon his lips. Wide eyes landed on the bloody dagger in his fist. 

Icas was dead he wasn’t here either. Vergil killed him. You remembered it like it was yesterday. 

“Can you tell which one it is?” Dante asked. 

He couldn’t see what haunted you, the knife that came down at your face. You flinched just as it should have pierced flesh. Icas vanished as suddenly as he appeared and you licked your lips. You avoided Dante’s curious gaze and shook your head. 

Your mind was a clouded mess. You could barely tell reality from the delusions that attacked your mind. And they were progressively getting worse. 

“No.” 

You blinked, rubbed a hand against the back of your neck and took another generous gulp of whiskey. Dante inclined his head towards a man, shrouded by the darkness in a corner of the bar. His hand grabbed the sundae in front of you, his own glass empty and pushed to the side. 

“He seems like the best bet. He’s been watching you since we got here. Know why?” Dante ate a spoonful of ice cream as he continued. “You’re the most vulnerable.”

He was right. Both mentally and physically, you were the weakest in the room. Unstable, broken. 

“Am I?” You tilted your head almost quizzically. “Should we test out your theory?” 

The bartender refilled your drink and you downed it just as quickly as it was poured. Your senses screamed as you brushed the rim of glass with your finger. Dante’s brow furrowed as he noticed one of the men begin to approach. Danger filled the room. A tension so thick it felt as though more than one demon was present. 

You glanced over your shoulder warily, eyes wide. It shouldn’t have taken you so long to notice. 

“They’re all demons.” You whispered. 

“What-“ 

A chair flew in your direction and Dante leaped towards you, arms encircling your waist. He rolled you out of danger. The wooden chair slammed into the bar counter just where you’d been seated, shattered and broken. Dante’s large frame covered your own against the wooden before he was pulling you to your feet. 

One of the men lurched towards him. The bartender yelped from behind the counter and ducked. He shook like a leaf, terrified by what he witnessed. A crystalline spire shot through the air, impaled the man that charged Dante and rooted him to the ground. The devil hunter already had one demon to deal with. 

He jumped and and dodged, rebellion in his grasp as one of the men shifted into a grotesque creature. 

“You alright there Dante?” 

He grunted in response and a chuckle escaped you as you focused your attention on the last demon. Waves of energy flowed off of you and almost playfully, you twirled your fingers as numerous cuts appeared on the creatures body. Blood dripped from its body before it collapsed to the floor dead. 

The impaled man’s body jolted, bulged and sprouted into a green leather demon. A loud roar ripped through the air before it charged. It’s arm swung, batted you away as the demon set its eyes on Dante. 

Your body slammed into a table and a groan escaped you as the wood shattered into pieces. Stumbling to your feet, you glanced up to see a blue coat and white hair - a man blind to danger. Your breath caught in your throat as you realized the danger he was in and a shout of his name escaped you.

Dante turned, aware of the danger behind him. He saw you there too, standing to defend him. There was a wildness within your gaze, a hum in the air and spilled blood lifted from the floor. It dissipated into nothingness, absorbed into energy. 

The demon froze mid air as if it slammed into an invisible wall and it’s body twisted. Its body convulsed before it exploded, a mess of flesh and blood. 

A clawed hand reached for your ankle as one of the demon’s dragged its body towards you. Rebellion slammed into the ground, pierced through the wooden floor and blood pooled beneath your shoes. 

“You alright?” 

Light blue eyes drifted towards you. He’d pretend like he didn’t notice, that he didn’t hear. You had called him Vergil. Defended him blindly, ruthlessly. He could see the torment within the lines of your face, the confusion and sadness that filled your eyes. Hallucinations plagued your mind. All because you’d tried to play the hero. It’d only get worse. 

Dante couldn’t help but scoff. He slapped a twenty onto the bar counter. 

“Keep the change.” He whispered. 

The bartender remained silent, frightened and hidden as Dante ushered you out of the destroyed bar. His hand rested against the small of your back. It was much colder outside than you remembered and you drifted closer to Dante. 

You cursed yourself mentally, you’d realized your mistake. He wasn’t Vergil, yet you saw him as if he was. Dante hadn’t corrected you nor did he mention it. A charming smile tugged at his lips and his eyes twinkled. Whatever worry he held, he masked easily. 

“Well so much for our date.” 

You rolled your eyes playfully. “You used me as bait. Besides I never agreed to a date.” 

Once back at the shop, you kicked off your shoes and sank into the couch. A relieved sigh escaped your lips as you curled beneath the comfort of a soft throw. 

Dante stretched his arms, hung his red coat on the coat rack behind his desk. He settled into his leather chair and kicked his feet up as usual, crossed at the ankles. A pizza box sat on his desk and he eyed in hungrily, curiously. He wondered if it was still good. 

He lifted it open and pulled a slice free. It was cold that was for sure. His eyes caught the pair that stared back at him warily. 

“It’s only been a day.” 

“Your stomach will hate you. Just order more.” You chastised. 

You stretched, lifted your book into your hands and began reading. Dante grumbled beneath his breath. The pizza slice landed back in the box and he lifted the phone to his ear. He mentioned no olives more than once and a small smile graced your lips. 

Attention shifting, you skimmed through the book until you became engrossed. There were all sorts of ways you could expand your power, from healing and light energy to darker things, more sinister. You’d dabbled in latter. Learned your lesson from it too. It nearly cost you your life. 

From conjuring barriers to power amplifications, curses and even charms were outlined in detail. Page to page, you analyzed, took notes and practiced. Dante even offered to help. Curiosity piqued his interest. It must have been because of the swirling ball of light that appeared in the center of the room when you rubbed your fingers together. 

It fizzled and compressed. A whistle escaped Dante as it became still and the yellow hues darkened to black. 

“Is it supposed to do that?” 

“Can you attack it for me?” 

A single raised brow was all he offered before he pulled Ebony and Ivory free. Two shots fired off. The tiny black orb remained still, unaffected by the bullets. 

Dante held his arms out, uncertain. “Your witch magic sucks.” 

Before you could offer a snarky retort, the ball of energy fired back the same two shots at Dante. It swirled out of existence upon command - a simple thought. A grunt escaped the white haired man and his hand fell over his chest. 

“Didn’t see that one coming.” 

A chuckle escaped your lips as you approached him. “It’ll heal soon.” 

The playful smile fell from your lips as Dante’s brow furrowed deeper. He winced painfully, pulled at his black shirt. He could feel the bullets tearing through flesh. All he knew was that they burned and they weren’t healing. Not like he thought they would. 

Worry filled your eyes as you moved to stand before him, fingers pulling at the fabric of his shirt. A shaky breath escaped your lips. Dark purple energy swirled around the wounds. His natural ability to heal was halted and blood pooled. Panic filled you. 

You didn’t expect this. There was no mention of this happening within the book. But there was no time to think on that now. Without warning you drew the bullets towards you. His skin bubbled and his hands clamped upon your shoulders. Dante grit his teeth, hard. Metal clattered to the ground and you pressed the palm of your hand against Dante’s chest. 

Blood covered your fingers and a warmth filled the room. He sighed in relief. The death grip he held on your shoulders slackened and a chuckle escaped him. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were out to kill me.” He teased. 

You scoffed. “You offered. I just didn’t think this would happen. No live experiments.” 

He pouted. “Taking all the fun out of it. Besides look how far we got. You nearly got my shirt off.” 

You stared blankly. In fact, you’d practically ripped his shirt open in a panic. The smirk on his lips was mischievous as was the glint in his eyes. He was effective in lightening the mood and you couldn’t help the small smile that graced your lips. 

You stepped past him, hand falling from his bare chest and poured yourself a glass of whiskey. There was always a bottle on his desk, a few empty ones lying around. It made you wonder which one of you was more broken. The liquor burned its way down your throat - it’s bite welcome. You poured a second glass and handed it to your companion. 

“I can’t lose you too, Dante.” 

A soft whisper he barely heard, but he heard it nonetheless. His fingers brushed against your own as he accepted the drink. His glass clinked against your own before he took a sip. 

“We all have our demons.” 

His response was vague, mysterious. Unlike him. A somberness filled his eyes and that’s when you saw it - the regret and sorrow within him. The pain and torment he carried for years. 

His mother was killed by demons, his father vanished and he was separated from Vergil. Dante had grown hating himself for lacking strength just as Vergil had done. He even had to kill his own brother. Now here you were, standing before him, a constant reminder of what he’d done. But it was a two way street. 

You’d never forget that Dante killed Vergil. You couldn’t even if you wanted to. It was the reason you both drank so much. 

Dante shook a finger in your direction. “Not only are you hallucinating but Charles and everyone else thinks you want to off yourself. Is that true?” 

His light blue eyes held yours yet you remained silent despite his expectant, hard gaze. He wanted an answer.

“No. I fear death more than you know.” 

You took another drink. Your words were true. Painfully true. More than anything you feared Vergil wouldn’t be waiting for you when you died. Besides there was so much to live for. Nero kept you grounded as did Dante’s friendship. How could you break that boy’s heart, he’d only just gotten you back. 

“This is the most depressing conversation I’ve ever had.” You grumbled. 

Dante shrugged. “Something we all have to get off our chest eventually... before it eats us alive.” 

You rubbed at the back of your neck. It was uncomfortably tight. No doubt from that fall you took into a table at the bar. Sure your body could heal itself but it was nothing in comparison to Dante’s abilities. 

A muttered ‘yeah’ escaped you as you sat yourself upon his desk. There was a tiredness in your eyes and something caught your interest. Your gaze shifted from him and he followed your line of sight. The sadness that washed over you was quick, tears pricked your eyes and a bittersweet smile pulled at your lips.

Dante wondered what you were seeing. He licked his lips but he didn’t ask, not when you forced yourself to look at him again. You were trying desperately to ground yourself to reality. He frowned deeply, eyes narrowed. He stepped closer, knees touching your own. 

He wouldn’t reach out to you. He was imposing, angry. His rage was directed at you. You were stubborn, too reckless. He briefly wondered how Vergil put up with you. 

“You shouldn’t have gotten involved. It was your friend’s problem not yours.” He   
growled. 

“It’s mine now and I’ll deal with it. Besides,” you hopped off the desk and brushed a hand against his cheek. “I’ll be okay. Get some rest, Dante.” 

You easily brushed past him. His lips were pressed thin. He couldn’t help but worry about the glassiness of your eyes. He stood still as he remembered how strangely you acted in the bar. Dante glanced over his shoulder as he watched you settle down onto the couch, covered with a throw. Hesitantly, he went to his room and silently shut the door behind himself. 

Morning came and went, Dante had left the shop early. Another job. He promised he’d return quickly. He was becoming more and more worried as the days passed. Days turned into months. He insisted that you stay, he chalked it up to being lonely. Trish and Lady rarely visited and Morrison only stopped by to give him big jobs. You agreed, unaware of his true intentions. 

He didn’t want you traveling, not the way you were. You weren’t yourself anymore. There was a strange bliss about you, a distant look in your eyes and a smile that’s brush your lips randomly. It was bizarre. He’d even caught you talking to yourself - to Vergil. Nero couldn’t see you like this. Dante hadn’t shown you the blue Devil May Cry sign he’d gotten for the kid’s van. He hoped you’d be able to take it back with you. 

While the devil hunter worked, you remained in the shop, ignorant and content, to the condition you were in. Reality had slipped from your grasp quicker than either of you had expected. You hadn’t even been able to get a hold of any spells to help yourself. Not when you were so distracted by Vergil. 

He sat with his legs crossed on the couch. A semblance of a smile touched his lips. His cool blue eyes watched you as you tidied the room. Dante’s magazines were neatly stacked and the dust that had covered the floors had been swept away. 

“Not the type of decor I’d go for - tasteless.” He said as he caught sight of a poster with scantly clad women mounted on a motorcycle. 

Your eyes caught sight of your book of magic. The one you’d spent hours studying, trying to heal yourself. Brow furrowed, your fingers brushed against the leather binding. Alec’s illness, you needed to rid yourself of it. It also meant Vergil would leave. 

Vergil was on his feet and his fingers pulled at your own before you could think more. He grabbed your attention fully. There was a tenderness in his cool gaze. But you couldn’t help but glance over your shoulder at the book. 

“(Name), you wouldn’t let Dante separate us would you?” 

You shook your head with a hesitant smile as your eyes met his once more. “Of course not.” 

He pulled you close, buried his face in the crook of your shoulder. Your arms wound around him. He moved slow from side to side in dance. The very first dance you ever shared. 

“But you’re not real. Not really. I’ve always known you were just in my head but I just never realized how sad Dante always looked.” You muttered. 

A chuckle escaped Vergil and his fingers combed through your hair. “Yet you’ll still keep me here.” 

You couldn’t keep doing this to yourself - to Dante. It’d taken you a long time to realize the pain you caused. This was no way to live. No matter how desperately you wanted Vergil to be here, he wasn’t real. He wasn’t alive. Tears filled your eyes and streamed down your cheeks. 

A thumb brushed them away gently and you glanced up. Cool blue eyes stared back at you. Vergil wasn’t in your arms. Instead you stood strangely, arms wrapped around yourself. Lips quivering, you avoided Dante’s gaze.

“When did you get back?” 

“Just now... We need to fix this.” 

You hummed in response and turned. You flipped through the book, eyes unfocused. Would staying like this give you peace of mind? You wondered. Being with Vergil was all that mattered - your happiness mattered. But at what cost?

The pages of the book turned on their own when you stepped back until finally it came to a stop. Dante watched curiously from over your shoulder, body tense. 

“I’ve never done this before. Nothing like this. Multiple spells casted at the same time - on myself no less. Whatever happens don’t interrupt me.” 

Dante watched with baited breath as a blinding light filled the room.


	8. Weakness is Strength

The smell of salt filled the air and the wind whipped. Waves crashed against the sand, the coldness of the water nipped at bare feet. A smile graced your lips and you breathed in relief. The sun was beginning it’s descent and the light was beginning to fade. 

Dante cracked his neck from beside you, his eyes twinkled. “Days like this is what’s nice.” 

You hummed in agreement. It was peaceful, beautiful. There was an unusual lack of demon activity. Dante was getting less jobs and spent more time at the shop than ever before. It gave you company at least. 

Visits to his shop were entertaining to say the least. Dante was always teasing, encouraging and dare you say motivational. His drinking habit had waned as did your own. Moving on these last few years had been hard, but you’d accomplished it. Vergil was still on your mind, you missed him of course. At least now you weren’t haunted by him - tormented. 

You were able to deliver the bright neon blue sign he had commissioned for Nero. It was an exciting gift, one Nero had been thankful and proud of. He looked up to the older devil hunter in a way. And it was a shame he didn’t know Dante was family. 

Dante hadn’t doted on you as usual. He wasn’t as worried or persistent since you’d successfully healed your mind. It had taken you three days to rid yourself of the hallucinations. Your body had entered a stasis of sorts and the white haired man watched over you like a hawk. He’d declined every single job forcing either Lady or Trish to pick them up until you awakened. 

He was glad it was long in the past now. You were happier, glowing practically. He enjoyed the smile upon your lips, the crinkle of your eyes when you laughed. Dante could hear your voice, but he hadn’t paid attention. His focus was elsewhere. 

He’d caught you off guard. A yelp escaped you when you were suddenly lifted off the ground and tossed. The water splashed around you and you spluttered, arms flailing. 

He doubled over with laughter, arms around his stomach. You struggled to stand, soaked to the bone and clothes heavy against your skin.

The white haired man was pulled clean off his feet and further into the water than you had been thrown. A smirk found its way to your lips when he smacked into the surface. As if he thought you wouldn’t retaliate. 

“Two can play that game Dante.” You turned only to be greeted by a splash of water to the face. 

He chuckled as you raised your hands in defense. A giggle escaped you and with a wave of your hand sea water splashed onto Dante. He shivered from the chill and he waddled towards you through the water. 

Arms around yourself, you walked beside him, smile upon your lips. “How’s work going?” 

Dante raised a brow. “Slow. Really slow. The power was cut, water too.” 

Brow furrowed, you pushed your hands down against your sides. Air flowed around you, drying the water from your clothes and hair. It was as if you’d never taken a dip into the sea. With a simple wave of your hand Dante’s clothes too was dried and his hair fluffed. He combed a hand through it instantly, smoothed it down. 

“If you need help-“ 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head.” Dante said quickly cutting you off. “Morrison will find a job soon.” 

Your eyes met his as your hand brushed against his arm. “We’re family. Remember that.” 

He waved you off with a charming smile. “I got it covered, babe.” 

Your brows shot up at the nickname. Never before had he referred to you that way. It was certainly surprising. He was attractive of course and there was chemistry between the two of you, but he respected the friendship you shared. 

“Babe? Huh. When did that start?” 

“When you had me sold at dinner and drinks.” He joked. 

A laugh bubbled past your lips. He had gotten you there. You were the one that had invited him out on a night in town. He was eager to accompany you. You’d grown close - best friends now to be exact. His cheesy smile had wormed its way into your cold heart. 

“It’s a wine festival. I know your partial to whiskey, but I think you’ll like it.” You added. 

He hummed. “As long as there’s food I don’t mind.” 

“Dancing too?” 

Dante spluttered. “I’ll beat you and everyone on that dance floor.” 

He was true to his word. He slid across the floor in a slide, arms outstretched as he rolled his hips. The ladies practically went crazy. Hearts filled their eyes as they watched him and you couldn’t help but smile widely. You wondered how exactly he was single. Maybe it was because of his job. Explaining to someone he was a devil hunter probably didn’t go over well. Or maybe he was just terrible with women. 

Dante twirled smoothly and you clapped your hands, cheering with everyone else. His eyes found yours, his gaze was strong, magnetic. He beckoned you to join him, waving you over as he continued to body roll and swing his hips to the beat of the music. You nearly joined him if your phone hadn’t rang. 

It pulled your attention vibrating loudly against the metal table. You lifted the glass of wine to your lips, a small sip of the tart flavor tingled your sense. 

_Kyrie_

The girl’s name lit across the screen and you wondered why she was calling. She reached out to you often, but you’d already spoken to her earlier in the day. You lifted the phone to your ear without another moment of hesitation. It must have been important. 

_Oh thank god!_

Her voice was filled with relief and she sniffled. She sounded as though she’d been crying for a while. Your nerves kicked in and you sat up, straighter. The smile fell from your lips. Dante was moving towards you already, pushing his way through the crowd. 

“Kyrie. Is everything okay?” 

_A demon attacked. Nero... H-he’s in the hospital-_

The glass in your hand popped, exploded. A man nearby jumped with a yelp, eyes wide. A mixture of wine and blood dripped between your fingers. Dante had made it to your side, concern etched upon his face. 

The rest of Kyrie’s words didn’t reach you. Dante pulled the phone from your hand as you moved from your seat, distracted. You muttered to yourself, quietly. Muscles tensed, energy swirled around you as you began to panic. It was slow. Your heart began to race as quickly as your thoughts, a mile a minute. 

Fingers racked through your hair and you tugged on the strands, breath catching. You were no where near Fortuna. It’d take hours to get to Nero. Dante’s hands landed on your shoulders and his soft voice touched your ears. He was no longer on the phone. Calm blue eyes met your own wild ones. 

“Hey, hey. He’s alright. The kid’s stable. We’ll head over as soon-“ his voice was soothing, comforting. 

“We go now.” There was finality in your tone. 

His grip tightened. Dante was surprised for a brief moment. The sudden spike of energy had caught him off guard. Whispers of curiosity from the festival goers filled the air, some even pointed at the black and grey swirls that swirled wildly. It had caused his hair to whip and the devil hunter gave a small nod of his head. 

A tower of darkness engulfed you both. A stream of energy that shot up into the sky and vanished as quickly as it appeared. Yells of surprise barely reached you as your feet touched ground again. The same beam of darkness slammed into the pavement before the hospital. There was no wobble in your steps as you hurried inside. 

Fear gripped you above all else. Your feet carried you quickly into the building and through the halls. Dante easily kept pace as you passed room after room in the emergency department. Then finally you spotted Kyrie in a room with her head down. 

Your uneven breaths fanned against the glass of the door and tears filled your eyes as your gaze landed on Nero. His skin was pale, sickly. His eyes were closed and all sorts of tubes were attached to him. 

A hand grasped your shoulder, firmly. You blinked the tears away as you glanced at Dante briefly. He was hovering, worried. You gathered your strength and entered. Kyrie’s head shot up. She was out of her seat in an instant and her arms wound around you. 

She clung to you tightly, desperately. Her eyes screwed shut and for the first time the brown haired girl cried. A small sob escaped her lips. Her white dress was covered in blood and the tears you’d tried to hold back fell free. 

Dante was already at Nero’s side, brow pinched in concern. The kid was asleep, peacefully. His hand was missing, torn from the elbow and now bandaged. The devil bringer was gone as was the Yamato. 

“Where’s Charles? Nico? The kids?” You asked as you pulled back from Kyrie. 

She watched as you approached the bedside, fingers fidgeting. Kyrie paced, nervously. 

“Charles went after the demon and Nico is with the kids. She took them to her place. It’d be safer.” 

“They’d be fine at yours. The demon that attacked got what they wanted. They won’t be coming back.” Dante informed. 

Your lips trembled as you rubbed a hand against Nero’s forehead and through his soft silver hair. The machines beside him beeped and breathed for him. Warmth radiated from you and a soft glow of yellow light emitted from beneath your hand. It faded, slowly. The frown upon your face deepened and you drew your hand away from the boy. 

“He’s healing fine. S-so why isn’t he waking up?!” 

There was frustration in your voice, anger. Dante reaches from you and you pulled away, turned towards the door and left. Your hands were shaking and you paced the hall back and forth. Breathing exercises weren’t helping. The door to Nero’s room opened and closed. 

“(Name), he’s gonna be fine.” 

You paused, eyes finding Dante’s and you shook your head. 

“I should have been here.” 

He scoffed. “To end up worse than him? If Nero couldn’t handle that demon you sure as hell wouldn’t be able to.” 

You glared. Everyone seemed to underestimate you. You weren’t a son of Sparda but you could definitely hold yourself in a fight. There was no restraints when it came to family. Your mindset had shifted through the years. It progressively darkened. 

Power had a delicious taste. The more you practiced, the more you studied, left you wanting more. It was exhilarating. You understood Vergil’s obsession with it when he was alive. Besides, there wasn’t anything you wouldn’t give for your family - your humanity included. 

Dante had realized what you were capable of. He’d seen the signs, the darkness that’d fill your gaze. It was the only logical reasoning that he kept you close. He always kept a watchful eye, just like now. 

The pads of his thumbs brushed against your cheeks. He cupped your face in his hands. Light blue eyes grounded you and his soft voice filled your ears. 

“Listen. The kid’s a fighter. He’ll be fine.”

He pulled you close, pressed your head against his shoulder. Your fingers gripped tightly at Dante’s red leather coat. A shudder escaped parted lips. He could feel the tenseness of your muscles and the wet tears through his dark blue shirt. 

“I should be able to do more.” You muttered. “My power has no effect on him. He should be awake.” 

Dante could hear the despair, the uncertainty and frustration with each word. He held you tighter, brushed his hand over your hair as he spoke.

“I’ll find who did this. I’ll get the whole gang looking for this demon.” 

You sniffled as you pulled back from Dante, cleared your throat and allowed energy to gather within your hand. It was brittle, untamed. Wild and hot as it whipped in black and grey curves and arcs. So unlike you. Dante could tell this had rattled you - the sudden attack on Nero was an attack on you. 

“Our best bet is Charles. He went after it. We have to find him first.” You explained. 

A pulse erupted around you and the dark matter within your hands spilled to the floor covering the ground black. Dante watched with a single raised brow as smoke and dark energy swirled around him. Little by little small light appeared within the void and a map became visible. Names appeared too as did a bright red dot, different from the smaller white ones. 

His brow pinched, eyes narrowed. 

“Redgrave - weren’t you and Vergil born there?” 

“Yeah.” He said absentmindedly. 

“He didn’t talk about it much. Vergil didn’t like talking about his past at all honestly.” 

“Gotta ask ya to take me back home.” 

You hummed. The dark energy on the ground swirled up and engulfed you both, blinded your vision. Darkness hadn’t left, but the power did. The shop was unlit and with a snap of your fingers, sparks of light zoomed to each corner of the room. Dante whistled.

“Nice touch,” he chuckled. “Who needs electricity when you can do that?” 

His eyes shifted down to the telephone on his desk and he raised a brow. 

“No.” You answered before he could get a word out. 

You pressed your hands down into the wooden desk, full weight upon it. Your head ached and a shaky breath escaped you. Dante hadn’t noticed as he gathered his weapons. Fatigue gripped you and a bitter laugh escaped you. 

What you wouldn’t give to not be human, to rid yourself of weakness. 

You turned to leave just as Dante fired a curious gaze in your direction. Then a gasp escaped him. 

“Hey! You burned my floor!” 

Sure enough the wood was charred beneath your feet, black from the spell you’d used to bring you and Dante back. You leaned forward, too far. The white haired man moved as you sank to your knees. He’d caught you, arms wrapped around waist. His brows pinched in concern. 

You could barely support yourself and to jus shook, blood leaked from your eyes. 

“Side effects from using too much power. They’ll pass. I just need to rest.” 

Dante scoffed. “For what another twenty years? What did you do?” 

He was angry. Despite his rage, you couldn’t help the smile that pulled at your lips. 

“I’d do anything for that boy, you know that. He was healing but too slowly. He’ll awaken sooner just like you said.” 

More blood spilled against the floor, none of it yours. Cold blue eyes met yours and the devil hunter’s hand stained red grabbed your own firmly. Silence passed between you. No words needed to be said. Dante wanted you to draw strength from him. His own wounds would heal and more quickly in comparison to your own. 

The red of your eyes vanished and the paleness of your skin brightened with warmth. Your strength began to return and a relieved breath escaped your lips. Dante’s wound closed as well and you rose to your feet with Dante.

“Thanks.” You muttered. “I gotta say the power of a son of Sparda - it’s got a different taste.” 

Dante quirked a brow as he brushed off his hands. “You can taste it?”

“Figuratively speaking. It’s stronger than well everything. Anyways, I should head back. I can’t leave Kyrie all by herself.” 

He nodded his head in agreement and before he could even offer a goodbye you were gone and the light with you. Dante cursed. He’d deal with the electricity and water later. He had a few calls to make, check in on Charles and find whatever demon had attacked Nero. 

Back at the hospital, you entered Nero’s room. Kyrie was smiling, grateful and hopeful. The exhaustion was evident on her beautiful features. Dark circles had formed beneath her eyes and a paleness had taken the flush from her cheeks. Her gaze was focused on Nero and your eyes found him as well. The breathing tubes that had been attached to Nero had been removed. He was breathing on his own. 

“You did something didn’t you?” She asked between tears. 

“Just a _little_ push thats all.” 

Her fingers grasped your own tightly and you offered her a small smile, her eyes found yours as you spoke. 

“Kyrie head home. Get some rest. I’ll watch over him.”

She nodded her head, grip slipping as she quietly exited the room. The door closed softly behind her and you settled comfortably into the chair at Nero’s bedside. You watched him carefully, biting nervously at your lip. 

You wondered what he dreamt of or if he even dreamt at all. He was far from at peace. His brows were pulled and a frown touched his lips. You spent day after day, week after week in his hospital room. 

You were disheveled, clothes wrinkled and hair a nest. Bags had formed under your eyes and a tiredness had consumed you. Nearly a month and Nero still hadn’t awakened. Slowly, you began to come to terms with it. Tears had filled your eyes when you thought of your own shortcomings. 

There was always something more that you could do, but everything you tried had failed. All the power you amassed hadn’t made a difference. Nero refused to awaken. Maybe you’d done something wrong. 

Before you could attempt to jolt him awake, your phone buzzed. An annoyed sigh escaped you and you answered. 

“Yeah...” 

_Don’t sound so down. I got some news. Can’t exactly keep this from ya either..._

You huffed. What could Dante possibly have to tell you now? Maybe it was Charles. No one had seen him in over a month, but if it had been Dante would have already spilled the beans. Instead he took his time, carefully. There was a tinge of worry in his voice. Maybe it was because he knew you were still trying to find a way to wake Nero. You rubbed at your eyes, waited for him to continue. 

_This demon... It’s Vergil._

Your heart stopped at his words, thoughts raced miles a minute. Did he know what he was saying? Dante himself had told you Vergil was dead and now he was alive? Words wouldn’t escape parted lips and hot tears pricked tired eyes. 

_I gotta stop him. He’s trying to destroy the world. I shouldn’t be telling-_

His words were cut off by the ripple of energy that appeared before him and he blinked in surprise. You ended the call and returned the phone to your pocket. The shock in your eyes was evident and a small curse escaped the devil hunter’s lips. 

“Let me talk to him,” you said desperately as you placed a hand to your chest. “I can get him to stop this.” 

A shaky breath escaped you as your eyes landed on the massive tree. It sprawled high into the sky and shivered in uncertainty. It was entirely demonic from the depths of hell itself. Vergil needed to be stopped no matter the cost. You knew that, but that mean you wouldn’t try to get him to change his mind. 

“(Name)... there’s a chance he won’t listen.” 

“Then I’ll make him!” 

He was about to argue back but a call of his name drew his attention to a frail black haired man that walked with a cane. Tattoos covered his chest and his arms. He was thin, far too thin. He appeared sickly. His lips parted and he stared in surprise as his gaze found yours. It was as if he were at a loss for words, he blinked. Quickly composed himself and leaned against his cane. 

“This is V. He knows everything about Vergil or Urizen.” Dante informed. 

A charming smile touched the raven haired man’s lips. “Pleasure meeting you though I do wish the circumstances were different.” 

You stared at V in silence, uncertainty. He was oddly familiar. It was his presence. The aura he gave off - his energy - reminded you of Vergil. He was mysterious, a stranger. It was simply a coincidence. A semblance of a smile touched your lips as you turned from the pair. 

“Urizen will end the world soon. We have less than two months to stop him.” V said as he moved to step beside Dante. 

“I’ll head up first.” 

Before Dante could even protest you were already up and soaring through the air, carried on dark energy. It flowed like a wave. Determination was set in your gaze and your veins burned with power as you struck down demon after demon that blocked your path. You settled down onto the Qliphoth tree and began running. 

Crystalline spears spiraled around you, the sound of glass hummed through the air. They were constantly replaced, shimmering into existence to fight and defend you from any threat. Labored breaths escaped you as you entered the throne room. 

A colossal demon sat in a chair of roots. You stared in surprise as you slowly approached. It was asleep or unbothered by your presence. Spikes encircled it’s face, reach up and formed a crown upon his head. His clawed fist rested against the leather root like skin of his cheek. 

Human blood pumped through roots onto his back, you could hear it rushing. Blue orbs glowed softly along his body, down his chest, arms and legs. A red crystal spun before his feet. 

A shaky breath escaped your lips as you glanced towards the demon - to Vergil warily. 

“Vergil?” 

The creature shifted, greenish-yellow eyes opened. It’s gaze landed on you. He stared in silence, the many eyes upon his body focused in on your small figure. 

“What filthy mortal was able to climb this tree...”

You stared in surprise. “Vergil it’s me, (Name).” 

He hummed. “I recognize that name though I do not know you.” 

“Vergil stop this! You’re killing thousands!” You yelled, stepping closer, unafraid. 

“I do not take orders from you.” He raised a clawed hand. 

A red energy ball fired toward you, massive and fast. You slid out of the way carried on black energy just in time. You continued forward, crystalline spears aimed. The spinning red crystal intercepted your approach. The spears popped, shattered but you were still able to pass. Even Urizen was surprised, but so were you. 

His protection had come from the Yamato and it had been transformed. It defended him loyally, but allowed you through with minor scrapes. Instead Urizen’s clawed hand wrapped around your torso. 

“Perhaps not as weak as the rest, but still human. It matters not who you are - what you are. You are _weakness_.” 

You were _his_ weakness. Even this side of Vergil admitted to that. His thirst for power outweighed all else. Your feet dangled as you realized you were at his mercy. Fear gripped. Never before had you been afraid of Vergil, but he was different now. Even if his demonic side had accepted you before it wouldn’t now. You were everything he stood against. 

In that moment you realized that you should have listened to Dante. 

Urizen’s grip tightened and a yell of pain escaped you. A crystal spear formed in your hand and you drove it through his fist. Another appeared, aimed for his throat but the Yamato took the blow. It shattered against the red crystal in a blast of light. Urizen growled in annoyance and threw his hand out, hand slackening. 

You struggled to catch yourself and only amounted into softening the blow. You landed on the ground, rolled with a groan.

“Asshole.” You grumbled as you slowly rose to your feet. 

You cradled your side as a warmth enveloped your body. A healing light that had you standing straighter, stronger. A whistle sounded from beside you and you glanced towards the blonde that approached. 

“Guess talking didn’t work? Dante thought you’d try.” 

“Dammit. I owe him twenty bucks.” Lady grumbled as she rested her hands on her hips. 

A scoff escaped you. “Maybe we should just knock it into him. Try one more time before Dante gets here.” 

Trish hummed in excitement as she pulled the Sword of Sparda free. Lady rested Kalina-Ann upon her shoulder and fired. The blonde was the first to charge ahead of the rocket blast and you followed behind, crystal spears at the ready. 

You’d need to reach him somehow before Dante arrived. If not Vergil would be killed. Besides you needed to give him the lecture of a lifetime. How dare he strike Nero, nearly kill him. That had made you furious. Rage bubbled within you and you fought without restraint, eyes burning with unbridled power. It was wild, dark and evil. 

You were only able to sustain yourself by drawing strength from the Qliphoth tree. It fueled your power tenfold. Still it wasn’t enough. Urizen hasn’t risen from his seat. He was able to easily knock the three of you back. 

Sweat lined your brow and labored breaths escaped you. You were in excruciating amounts of pain. It was as if your body was being torn to shreds and repaired all at once. They kept up with one another. It was the sort of thing that’d drive anyone mad. 

A hand landed on your shoulder and you glanced at Dante. He had finally arrived. Trish and Lady had fallen, exhausted and unconscious. They hadn’t been able to keep up with Urizen and you barley managed. 

“I’ll take care of it from here. Get some rest.” 

You nodded slowly as if in a daze and you stumbled out of the room. You braced yourself against the door, sinking to the floor exhausted. The noises of Dante’s battle were distant to your ears. Shallow breaths escaped you. A head of white hair filled your vision, but you watched the boy as if unseeing. Had you been fully aware, you’d have greeted Nero with a hug and a few kisses. You’d have showered him with affection, eternally grateful that he’d been awakened. 

He was crouched, brows pinched in worry. He shook your shoulder slightly and you hummed, reached towards him. 

“Nero go help Dante.” Your words were tired, slurred.

A curse escaped him when you slipped into unconsciousness. He entered the throne room ready to settle the score with the demon that had stolen his arm. V followed behind him, but came to halt when he spotted you by the entrance with your eyes closed, head against your shoulder. 

His breath caught as he kneeled. He blinked, amazed. From memory, Vergil’s memories he recognized you instantly. Felt the way his heart thundered when he heard the sound of your voice. You weren’t dead as he thought. Breath filled your lungs and Vergil had believed you’d died more than twenty years ago. V could feel his heart swell. His fingers brushed against the soft flesh of your cheeks. A bitter smile pulled at his lips. 

“Urizen is a fool for casting you aside. You are his greatest strength. Our strength.” He muttered softly. “We’ll fix this together.” 

He would be able to reunite with Urizen. Vergil would have you at his side fighting for him and the world wouldn’t end. Nero and Dante would stop the demon and you’d help return his humanity. V couldn’t ask for it to be any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we’re at DMC 5! It was a long wait but I’m glad you all stuck through it. We haven’t gotten to Vergil yet but we will soon. In the meantime Reader was able to meet V! They’ll actually be able to spend a lot of time together. 
> 
> The angst wasn’t as bad in this chapter compared to the last ones thankfully and the moods will pick up from here! Thank you for the continued support. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next!


	9. Hunger

Griffon huffed, puffed in labored breaths. The blue demon flew through the air, away from the Qliphoth with an unconscious human dangling from his claws. His claws were hooked into black fabric and slowly he grew closer and closer to the ground. 

His Master and Nero had used Nightmare, the golem demon, to escape and Griffon couldn’t help but groan at his luck. A dark chuckle escaped him as he approached V. He had another trick planned. The avian was sure to get a kick out of this one. 

Dark green eyes landed on avian demon as it approached. He’d turned just in time to see Griffon drop you from his grasp. V’s eyes widened, cane forgotten as he reached out with open arms. Nero moves as well equally as surprised. 

Both men had managed to catch you and groan escaped your lips as you pressed a hand to your head. 

“Sorry didn’t think the broad would be so heavy.” Griffon said cheekily before he disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

V glared, brow knit in discomfort. He hadn’t been the only one to break your fall. He pulled back soon after. Nero shook your shoulder lightly and a groan escaped you. Your eyes fluttered open, focus falling to the black haired male. He lifted his metal cane into his hand and his mysterious green eyes met your own. Nero called out to you gently and your attention shifted. 

You threw your arms around him and he returned the embrace. His brow was pinched in frustration, anger. 

“I’m glad you’re alright.” 

The ground quaked and you rose to your feet quickly as did Nero. He kept you protectively behind him, hand on your arm to keep you in place. V looked on, eyes focused on the Qliphoth. The crowd of nervous onlookers whispered to one another and a familiar face stepped out. 

“What happened to Dante? Where’s Dante?” Morrison asked. 

“He’s buying time, but... it doesn’t look so good.” V informed.

Even Dante was having trouble? Your brows raised in surprise. He wouldn’t lose. Dante had never lost a battle. Today was different though. You jumped, startled by the demonic roots that broke through the ground. A gasp of shock escaped you when the needle like roots began stabbing people at random. Nero moved to aid the civilians until V pressed his cane against him. 

“Forget it there’s nothing we can do. We must go...”

Nero was quick to push him off. He stormed past and V turned to follow. Morrison watched the massacre as he tentatively stepped back. Worry etched it’s way into the old man’s face. 

“Dante lost?” He was in disbelief. 

So were you. Wary to be exact. If Dante couldn’t defeat Vergil than that left Nero with the job. He’d kill his own father. It was heartbreaking. Nero would never be able to forgive himself. Perhaps you’d be able to take the burden instead... 

Without delay you turned to follow V and Nero. No one had been able to stand up to Urizen. That meant some serious training was needed. All on Nero’s part. He was the only one strong enough, capable enough to bring Urizen to his knees. Then you’d ultimately have to deliver the killing blow. Death would be less painful than killing Vergil. It was a thought you’d come to terms with - the world was ending after all. 

A hideout beneath ground outside Redgrave was the ideal place to be. The Qliphoth roots hadn’t reached there yet. But they would soon. You listened to the radio, learned that demons were infesting other towns and cities. Maybe the wards you’d put in place had worked. It was just the four of you here. V, Nero and yourself. Nico had arrived shortly after the initial encounter with Urizen. 

She was useful: her weapon-smithing skills gave Nero the luxury of having a replacement for his lost limb. 

V watched carefully as Nero practiced for days on end. His opponent was you. Fully healed and ruthless in your teachings. Sweat dripped down the boy’s brow and he breathed heavily. A smirk curled at V’s lips. 

“Perhaps a break is in order?” 

The dark sphere in your hand died, swirled out of existence and a tired sigh escaped the white haired male. He sank to the ground with labored breaths, head back as he rested his arm against his single raised knee. 

“You haven’t even broken a sweat...” Nero grumbled as he gestured towards you. 

V handed a bottle of water to you and you gladly accepted, taking a large gulp before setting it on the ground. He watched you strangely, a light within his gaze. He tried not to be obvious but Nero had caught him every so often. The white haired boy couldn’t help but frown, brow furrowed. 

“Push yourself harder. I understand it’s difficult but your enemies will show no mercy.” You chided was you licked your lips. 

“Yeah, yeah...” 

V hummed as he inclined his head towards you. He twirled his cane before the end struck the ground with a small click. 

“He’s holding back. You can’t blame him, you’re his protector, his parent. It’d be hard to forgive himself should he harm you...”

Your brow furrowed and you ran a hand through your hair. Biting your lip in frustration you turned towards him fully. You were all running out of time. Urizen was closer to his goal. Charles was still missing and Dante hadn’t shown his face in a month. Trish and Lady weren’t accounted for either. It was just the four of you left, technically three. 

All Nico was good for was making new arms for Nero. She wasn’t accustomed to fighting. She was working hard, welding a new arm she’d designed. The glare of burner in her hands lit up the corner of the bunker the van was parked in. 

“He has to be stronger than before - he’s not there yet.” 

“Perhaps if I gave it a try.” V said. 

He was weaker than when you first met. His aura dwindled away slowly. Whatever little power he had left sustained him. He wasn’t human not really. You could practically taste it in the air. V was an enigma. He kept mostly to himself but in the month you’d spent together he stuck close. He was certainly charming and the fondness he had for his book of poems brought a wistful smile to your lips. 

You owned one exactly like it and gave it Vergil. He was similar to him actually. The familiarity of his power brought thoughts of the white haired man back. Even thoughts of Urizen. How did Vergil become him? Why? And you had to save Nero from the pain of killing his father. Your mind continued to race and the stress was beginning to take its toll. You wouldn’t cry, but you’d become more and more frustrated. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea... Conserve your energy. I’ll be sure to push him harder.” You said with a reassuring smile. 

His eyes darkened, the smile from his lips pulled into a frown. V stepped closer, voice low as he spoke. 

“Urizen cannot continue to grow in strength.” 

You were silent, eyes searched his. There was no going back. Billions of lives were at stake. Countless of people died day after to day. Nero had to bring Urizen to his knees. The rest you’d handle to save him from the guilt. It was a burden you’d bare. Nero wouldn’t be the one to give Vergil or Urizen the final blow - it’d be you. 

“I’ve tried to stop him. Urizen isn’t... Vergil.” 

There was a somberness in your tone. A confusion and pain that made V’s heart grip tight. He stared blankly, licked his lips. He thought carefully. He wondered if Dante had told you anything at all. The least he could do was try to get your attention. 

“The course of true love never did run smooth.” He quoted Shakespeare. 

It was the only thing he could think of. V knew the meaning behind his words. He retained all of Vergil’s memories unlike Urizen. He remembered from the day you met him to the last moment he thought of you. He mourned your death for years. There was not a day that went by that his thoughts had never drifted to you. 

You froze, surprised by his words. Startled actually. Apprehension filled your eyes and your breath caught, heart thundering in your chest. You’d said those very same words to Vergil years before. Brow furrowed, you processed your thoughts and next words carefully. After all, there had been no witness when you’d said those words to Vergil. It had just been you and him, but V was partial to poems and poets like Blake. It could all just be coincidence. 

“W-what?” You asked in a whisper. “V... have we met before?” 

“In a dream maybe.” 

“Hey are we gonna continue this!? Or you two gonna waste the day away!?” Nero yelled. 

You returned your focus to him almost curiously. He was frustrated, annoyed. Bored maybe. Angry for sure. Urizen had stolen his arm and now he had a metal replacement. 

“Alright then let’s continue.” You said as you stepped forward. 

V watched the battle in awe. There was little restraint on your end, though you weren’t particularly aggressive. He’d never seen a human able to sustain themself for so long. Attack after attack your body hadn’t faltered. His brow furrowed.

Magic was a destructive force even for its wielder. All feats came at a price. In order to use it one must give in order to take. He wondered exactly, how you were able to do so much. Your body should have failed. Instead, you were standing strong, head held high. You’d come a long way from when you were a young girl, but he wondered how dangerous this was. Magic practices were a lost ancient art and yet you’d mastered it through sheer determination. 

You’d had help, from Vergil and your bloodline of course, but those were simple stepping stones. 

V watched as energy wave after wave slammed into Nero. It swirled around wildly, masking your presence. Power that sparked colors of grays and golds. Nero pushed his metal arm out absorbing the frontal attack. He emerged from above, sword raised. A proud smile touched your lips when the blade slammed into the ground by your feet. 

The raven haired male smirked, clapped his hands slow as the power receded from the room. 

“Excellent progress just don’t hold back in an actual fight.” 

“I have a bone to pick with that bastard. I won’t be holding back.” Nero clarified. 

Nico approached, cigarette hanging loosely between her lips. Nero waved his hand through the air when she settled beside him, face sour as he batted smoke away. 

“I say we get a move on and start kickin’ demon ass.” She said. 

The brown haired woman had a point. Time was running short. Worry creased your brow. The more time you wasted the more people would die. Redgrave was no doubt desolate. Everyone had left and those that hadn’t made it out had fallen to Vergil’s hand. It was all so senseless. To what end was he doing this? Why did Urizen need more power? 

Your thoughts raced and you tuned out most of the conversation. V stood beside you, laid back as he offered his own input on the situation. 

“How do we stop him...” you muttered beneath your breath. 

“We kill the son of a bitch.” Nero grumbled. 

His attitude pulled you out of your thoughts, frown upon your lips. 

“There’s no time for delay. (Name) and I will head out first. Nero should rest in the meantime.” V said as he headed for the large metal door. “You’ll need your strength.” 

Nero tried to follow but a hand upon his chest stopped him. His blue eyes met your own and he resisted the urge to sigh. There was a light within your eyes, a reassuring smile upon your lips. 

“Get some rest Nero. Call Kyrie. I’m sure she’s worried.” 

He was about to protest but his words fell short. Then he nodded his head. “Okay, but only for a little. Can’t be wasting time here.” 

Your smile widened and you turned to follow V outside. The heavy metal door slid shut behind you. It was dark out, silent. The city and neighboring towns were dead. Not a single soul was out in the streets. All except two, you and V. Your mysterious companion waited patiently leaning against a black fence with his book open. 

“No bird soars too high if he soars with his own wings.” He quoted. 

Your focus was the Qliphoth in the distance. Urizen waited there. Countless demons would block the road to him. Dante was still missing as were the others. No one had heard from Charles, Trish of Lady. You wondered what Urizen has done with them. Your chest tightened as you casted a glance over your shoulder. Nero filled your thoughts. 

Maybe he didn’t need to get involved. You could use the power of the Qliphoth as well. He wouldn’t have to live with any burdens. Nero would never forgive himself if he had to kill Vergil. Dante wouldn’t allow it and you surely wouldn’t either. 

“Your worries seem to be the boy rather than world. Nero must defeat Urizen if Dante cannot.” V’s words brought you out of your head. 

“First we find Dante. The Devil Sword Sparda and the others. Then we deal with Urizen.” 

V kept pace beside you, your steps were slower than normal. He was weaker than when you first met him. His aura was fading. It was as if he were dying. V was frail, fragile but that didn’t mean his body shouldn’t have been strong. But each pull for breath was weaker than the previous.  
Your brow creased in concern the closer you made it to Redgrave. 

“V... You can leave this to me. You’re getting weaker by the day. I don’t want-“ 

“Your consideration is appreciated but I think you’ll need the company. Besides you’re not the only one that has business with Vergil.” He said cutting you off. 

Your eyes found his. Whatever surprise you felt was masked by the worried expression upon your features. There was curiosity within his gaze, his lips curled. It was as if he knew something important. He kept whatever it was to himself - carefully guarded. He was quick to change the subject. 

V pointed towards a Qliphoth root, pointed and sharp, sticking out of the ground. A slew of them lined the roads, idle. Waiting for helpless victim to wander by. 

“They feed on human blood. Once enough is harvested the Qliphoth will bear a fruit. It’s older than the Underworld itself imagine the power.” V informed. “Urizen intends to consume it.” 

A shaky breath escaped you. “We have to kill him before then.” 

V froze suddenly, cane tapping lightly against the ground. His lips parted as if he wanted to say something, brows furrowed in concern. There was a pain in his dark green eyes. It was as if your words had triggered something. You’d passed him unaware, concerned only with Urizen. 

He called your name and you turned. There were tears in his eyes and his lips quivered. His emotional response shocked you. Had it been something you said? It caught you off guard, you stared surprised. What was his relation to all this - to Urizen? 

“If Urizen didn’t need to die. If there was a possibility to save Vergil. Would you take it?” 

Your face hardened and you remained silent. The world was crumbling around you. V knew more than he let on about the situation. He had so much information on the Qliphoth tree, on Vergil. It all bothered you, nagged you insistently. On top of that, he was no more than a stranger and he wondered if you’d trade the world for a man that didn’t remember you. He knew nothing of your situation and you had no obligation to tell him. You resisted the urge to cry and your silence angered him. 

It was as if you betrayed him in a way. He took an almost threatening step forward, lips curling into a snarl. 

“I asked you-“

“No I have questions for you,” you stepped towards him, just as angry. “You came from nowhere. How do you know so much about the Qliphoth, Vergil or Urizen. And Nero. Why are you so convinced he can do the job.” 

“Whoever loved, that loved not at first sight, you said those same words to Vergil. If I remember correctly it was your favorite. I wonder, is it still?” 

Your eyes widened and an invisible force pulled him forward, closer to you. His feet dragged across the ground and Shadow appeared at his side with a defensive roar. The panther slinked forward threateningly. You were unfazed and V raised a hand to still the contracted demon. Slowly it vanished as did the power you’d used to hold him in place. 

V shouldn’t have known those words. It was pure coincidence before now you were sure something was amiss. He knew too much. His aura was off putting. The trace amounts of demonic power reminded you of Vergil and his words held purpose. And from all that you gathered he wasn’t human. He wanted you to question him - to react. 

“How do you know that? Who told you? Vergil?” You asked quietly. “Who are you, V?” 

His heart thundered in his chest just as yours did and he wondered if you could hear it. He could see the gears turn in your head, the confusion within your eyes. He wondered how you’d react if he told his story - the tale of his creation. Not even Dante knew. Surely you’d help if you knew the truth. 

You’d offer him the protection he needed, he craved. After all it was you Vergil thought of day after day and then he too when he was born. Then he began to tell you his story - of his creation. 

“Urizen is no demon... not entirely. He’s half the man he used to be. Vergil was crumbling, his body was failing him and with the Yamato he separated man from devil. It was the only way to save myself, but I realized what I’ve done.” V explained. 

Your lips moved but no words came out. Tears slipped down your cheeks, you breathed deeply, nervously. Vergil separated himself? V was his humanity and Urizen a manifestation of Vergil’s demonic nature. It was no wonder Urizen hadn’t recognized you. Then it was V that had all his memories. It’s why was so odd. His aura, his power. It was neither human nor demon. He was simply a soul trying to return to his true state. 

It was the reason why he reacted so strongly when you mentioned Urizen needed to be killed. Did Dante know this? You began to panic then, hands grabbing at the lapels of V’s black coat. Dante would kill V too. 

“Whatever you do, don’t tell Dante.” You said as your hands moved to cup his face. 

A small bitter smile touched V’s lips. “I’m no fool... _He_ mourned you - never got over your death. You’re very much alive as is Nero...” 

You threw your arms around him, grip tight. His arm curled around you still holding his cane as his other hand cradled your head against his shoulder. 

“I nearly did die. I was in a stasis of sorts. V?” 

He hummed as he leaned into you. He remembered this too. The warmth he felt, the joy from holding you close. He realized then how he craved this. V held you tighter and a shaky breath escaped him at your next works. 

“I swear to you. I’ll return you to him... I can feel you fading.” 

V chuckled. “No need to worry. I know my limitations.” 

You pulled back and sniffled, blinked away the tears from your eyes. Brow furrowed, you pressed your lips firmly together. You thought of ways to help him. There was one but you didn’t know if it’d work and if there were any side effects. You were hesitant to try but you voiced your concerns nonetheless. You’d offer your strength whilst sustaining your own body. V stared in surprise. 

“That... won’t be easy.” He pointed out. 

You simply smiled reassuringly. “I have it covered.” 

Tentatively he held out his hand. Griffon had appeared. He watched curiously from above, wings flapping through the air. The moment V’s fingers brushed against your own he felt a shift within him. A pull that caused him to grit his teeth in pain. It was as if he were being torn. 

You felt it too and in an instant you’d drawn away, fear and worry gripped you. V leaned against his cane for support, hand gripping at chest. 

“I’m sorry.” Your hands grabbed him, steadied him. 

“Ouch that’s gotta hurt.” Griffon said loudly. 

Labored breaths escaped but despite the pain he managed a smile. “I’m not human nor am I a demon. Even your powers are limited. We should continue forward, we’re running out of time. Urizen will only grow in strength.” 

He hobbled past you as he used his cane for support. You kept pace with him easily, he moved slow for awhile until his strength returned to him. He could hear the apology again. His fingers grabbed your hand and his grip tightened. 

“There’s no need to keep apologizing... You tried your best. All I am is a manifestation of Vergil’s humanity. The more powerful Urizen becomes, the more time that passes... I’ll-“

“That won’t happen!” Your words were firm and your hand squeezed his just as tightly. “I won’t let that happen.” 

V smiled. He twirled his cane in his hand and tilted his head in thought. 

“Awe how sweet. Let’s leave the romance for later. Or should I lock you two in a room. Ha ha.” Griffon cracked. 

V rolled his eyes as a smile of your own touched your lips. Together you walked hand in hand deeper into Red Grave. You made quick work of any demons or roots, so V didn’t need to waste the little demonic power he had left. Not only was the Qliphoth powering Urizen but you as well. Each root you struck down you drained of energy. 

The human blood that flowed within transformed into magical energy, easily manipulated. It was empowering. The rush you’d acquired from the countless of people that had died was an addiction. There blood was powerful - it was the sole reason the Qliphoth could bear a fruit that offered divine like abilities.

V kept a close eye on you, fingers drawing away from your own as he watched countless demons fall. Your strength was incredible. Apart of him was proud and the other wondered how far you’d go before you realized the hunger was consuming. 

He learned his lesson but you’d yet to learn your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! V revealed who he was to Reader. I’m so excited for what’s next! Again thank you all for the reviews and kudos. I’m sorry I don’t get the chance to respond to all of you but I’ll try my best from now on. I hope you all enjoyed!


	10. Promise

The drive back into Redgrave City hadn’t been a long nor had it been difficult. A few bumps in the road and he’d kept moving. Nero had a caught a glimpse of you fighting in the distance with V behind you. Debris and ruins from buildings, fallen trees and abandoned cars blocked his path. He couldn’t help but frown, brows furrowed as his gaze shifted to the raven haired male.

He paced back and forth as demon after demon fell to magic. His demonic familiars fought at your side. From the looks of it, you were doing more of the work. It saved his energy. He was grateful but he worried of the strain you placed upon yourself. All magic came at a price. His was fueled by the demonic energy that’d been left when he was separated from Urizen. It would run its course and then he’d die. 

Yours was far different. Energy swirled, twisted at the slightest gestures. The Qliphoth was your source. It wouldn’t fail. Not like a mortal body. The blood of thousands perhaps even millions flowed through the demon roots. It was marvelous, beautifully chaotic. 

He could see the slight changes, you stood taller, prouder. No demon blocked your path. It was predetermined, Urizen waited at the end and V followed. Raw unfiltered energy, wave after wave decimated anything that stood in your way. 

V was left speechless. He feared what would become of you. There was a chill within your gaze, a hollowness that left him shivering, mystified. The closer you approached the Qliphoth, the stronger you became. 

“Oooh. This doesn’t look to good. She’s one of the crazy ones huh.” Griffon muttered softly. 

V ignored him. All he could think about was the lengths you’d go to - how far would you push yourself. 

“She’s headed down a dark path.” His eyes were glued to your back, brow furrowed. 

He needed to stop this before it continued. There was a fatal serenity about you, almost inhuman. He wondered what sort of torment you’d endured, suffered. Whatever it had been must have been torture and now you were embracing it. All the pain and wretched anguish. 

His pace quickened and his bony hand latched onto your elbow. V grabbed you tightly, embraced you fully from behind. He could he hear Griffon tease quietly from a distance, laugh at the absurdity of it all. Despite his teasing he kept a watchful eye. He too was aware of the danger, the power that was gathering within you. Your body wouldn’t be able to hold it for long. 

“(Name) you need to stop... Your destroying yourself.” V pulled closer, voice pained. 

A bubble of laughter escaped you. Lighthearted, unafraid. He could hear the smile in your voice as you spoke and your hand over his offered little comfort. 

“I’ll be alright, V.” 

“I can sense it. This strength is _borrowed_. Thousands died because of the Qliphoth. That number is rising. The more you take, the less human you become.” He argued, angrily. “I won’t let you make the mistake Vergil has.” 

Silence filled the space around you. Griffon was perched on a street light, he ruffled his feathers and tilted his head, golden pupils focused on you. Lips pursed, you shifted slowly to face V. Hand caressing his cheek, he sighed. His breath was shaky, he was putty in your hands. 

All it took was a single look, a direct gaze. Love stared back at him, unwavering and unyielding. It was beautiful, the dazzle and mirth had left him nearly breathless. This was his first love - Vergil’s first love - the only love he’d ever known. He could feel his heart swell in his chest. Griffon offered a groan and a roll of his eyes, though V neither noticed nor cared. 

“V I made a promise. I swore to you I’d return you to yourself. Nothing will stop me from ensuring that. If I must do _this_ then so be it.”

His fingers grasped your wrist tight, green eyes dark. V licked his lips. He - Vergil - was lucky to have you. He could feel the words on the tip of his leaden tongue. A small smirk curled his lips. 

“You’d burn with him. Damn the rest of them - Dante, Nero, the world...” 

A melancholy filled you at his words and a bitter smile touched your lips as you spoke. “I don’t think there’s a greater love.” 

“I’m sure the bond between mother and child comes close.” He countered.

You hummed, fingers slipping from his cheek as you turned. There was a massive shake, the ground rocked and a blast of wind slammed against you. It was sudden. V ran back to your side. Eyes narrowed, your eyes shifted about warily. You didn’t see anything, though that didn’t mean there wasn’t a threat present. 

The black haired man stood tense and Shadow appeared, slinking around his legs protectively. A defensive growl escaped the panther demon. Griffon flew above in a circle, assessing the situation. 

“Gotta bad feeling about this, Shakespeare...” The bird said. 

A swift strike emerged from the darkness, a curved blade of black steel. Sharp as it was deadly, aimed directly at V. He was caught off guard, eyes wide. A golden barrier had caught the blade just in time, the tip of it inches from hitting him in the face. He stumbled back, gaze shifting towards you, but you were focused on the demon. 

It’s weapon stuck between the barrier you had conjured. With a wave of your hand, the golden shield pushed forward, throwing the assassin like demon back. It spun, landed on its hind legs in a crouch. Red eyes burned, shifting between you and V, analyzing which target to pick. 

Shadow and Griffon charged, lightning escaped the bird and the panther swiped its paws with a loud roar. V paced, brows furrowed and a heavy breath escaped you.

The creature was sleek in appearance with black leather skin and sharp red eyes. It twisted, turned with a ferocity and precision that brought one person to mind. Underhanded swings of the blade and strikes that left a glare in its wake had stalemated the two familiars. Dark energy balls swirled and V stared in surprise. Before he could even snap his fingers to summon Nightmare, you stepped forward to meet the demon face to face. 

“(Name)...” He said your name in warning, worry. 

“What demon is this!? Vergil’s time in the Underworld - I’m sure he’s met them all.” 

“I do not know this one.” V admitted. 

It was the reason he was so scared. He had no idea what this creature was capable of. He’d never seen it before not as Vergil. He could feel the panic begin to set in. V couldn’t watch you fight this creature. The energy it gave off was strong, stronger than most demons. 

“Well whatever it is, it’s a Hunter. It’s target is you...” you muttered. “Urizen sent it.” 

Just as you expected it moved again, swift and with vicious accuracy. A shield appeared around V, a golden ball of energy that shimmered protectively around him. Blood spilled and a sharp yell filled the air, V’s eyes widened. The attack never came for him. The demon had feinted, the edge of the blade had cut a massive gash in your side. 

A burst of energy had pushed the creature back, but it merely flinched. It’s sword came from above. Another barrier formed. Blood coated your skin and labored breaths escaped your lips. 

V didn’t hesitate. He wouldn’t waste anymore time in watching your blood spill. He snapped his fingers and a comet shot from the sky. The ground rocked, the hunter thrown back. 

V’s hands grabbed at you, pressed into your shoulder to stop the bleeding. It flowed between his fingers and his face paled. He couldn’t understand how unfazed you were, your focus was on the demon before you. 

“An anti-magic blade...” You grumbled in annoyance. 

This demon would slaughter you both. You couldn’t let V die. Not here, not now. He needed to rejoin Urizen. It made no sense. Urizen had no qualms with him, but he did with you. That’s when it dawned on you. It wasn’t after V, this demon wanted you dead. Urizen wanted you gone. 

Nightmare rose from the ground, fired a purple energy beam just as Griffon and Shadow returned to their normal states. Lightning hit the pavement in a streak and each strike missed as the hunter dodged. It’s red eyes gleamed, sights set on you. 

V was only going to get caught up in this mess. He was breathless, shocked. Your wounds had healed already. He could tell that it was painful. You were forcing it with great strain. Your teeth were clenched tight, brow furrowed as a groan escaped your lips. The acceleration was nothing he’d ever seen. He swallowed nervously. 

You’d take a gamble one that V wouldn’t like, but you wouldn’t let him get caught up in this mess. You pushed away from, carried away by the energy that flowed through your veins. V yelled. A desperate call of your name for you to return, but you ignored him and just as you expected the hunter followed. 

The demon sprinted after you through the city, cutting down every blockade you conjured. Crystalline glass shattered, spears fired at your command and the Qliphoth roots around you wilted. Urizen wanted you dead for two reasons, for being Vergil’s weakness and stealing power from the Qliphoth. 

The sun was just beginning to rise. It had captured your attention, painting the city a beautiful yellow and orange. Hours had passed as all you could do was run from the inevitable. Until it finally caught up, the demon was tired of the cat and mouse game. A knife spun through the air catching you in the back, your magic fell as did you and you crashed into the ground with a roll. 

Eyes burning, you turned despite the pain with hands outstretched. You’d tear the thing apart. Energy rippled through the air, flesh pulled, shivered but it still continued forward. Slow and predatory, unfazed. 

Whatever demon this was was beyond what you’d seen before. You were helpless. Everything you knew was useless and you were running out of fuel for your own power. There was nothing left to take. Even if you used your own life force as fuel it’d amount to nothing. 

All you could do was helplessly watch, heart hammering as the demon stood above you, towering. It tittered then hissed, hesitated. Oddly enough it backed away, muscles strained. 

You sat up slightly, pulled the knife from your back with a whimper and stared in uncertainty. The demon paced, swung its blade in a spin then growled. It was quarreling with itself, uncertain. Then it roared in rage, sharp teeth on full display as it charged. 

A gunshot rang loud hitting the demon in the jaw. It was thrown back, stunned. 

“Seriously, always in some kind of trouble...” Nero grumbled. 

He stepped out from an alley into the Main Street and glared at the demon. 

“Didn’t your mom ever teach you how to treat a lady.” 

A relieved sigh escaped you. Whatever this demon was it regarded Nero passively. It didn’t move, simply stared. A series of clicking noises escaped the hunter then it began to pace again. It’s red eyes landed on you and Nero stepped in front of you protectively. 

“Sorry can’t have this one.” Nero said. 

He was the first to move swinging Red Queen. A yelp of surprise escaped you when a hand pressed against your back. A set of worried green eyes met your own. V had caught up to you. There was anger within his gaze. 

“Reckless and as stubborn as I remember...” he grumbled. 

“Urizen really wants me dead. That thing is an assassin, but it’s odd.” You tilted your head as you watched Nero fight the demon curiously. “It’s holding back against him.” 

V thought for a moment. Lady had been taken by Urizen, transformed into a demon just like this one. He wondered who it could be. Trish? Perhaps this was Charles. No one had seen him either. 

“Maybe we do know this demon. It’s Charles. He refuses to engage Nero properly. It’s as if he’s fighting himself.” V analyzed each strike and step the demon made. 

He was wounded severely, cracks had formed in its flesh and Nero’s eyes narrowed. He’d force it to break, pull the false leather armor off. Each strike became more ferocious than the last. The demon turned in an effort to escape but Nero had caught the beast with his robotic hand. He slammed it down into the ground and with a final strike, the leather skin fell free. 

A very naked man fell out onto the floor, unconscious. Nero blinked and glanced over his shoulder. 

“It’s Charles.” Nero said as he kneeled beside him, turned him over. “He nearly killed you...”

“That sword I’ve never seen anything like it.” V grumbled gently. 

“Yeah well I’m sure it’ll come in hand some day.” Nero said as he lifted the weapon. 

Goo covered his hand, a disturbed noise escaped the boy. His eyes found his way to V. He watched as the black haired man cradled you, pressed a healing orb upon your breasts and into your body. He could see the look of relief within his green eyes. Nero’s face soured. He liked V, trusted him. He just didn’t like this for whatever reason. V’s attachment - attraction to you bothered him. 

Nero had moved Charles into the van, draped a towel over him as he was laid to rest. You’d followed as well eager to relax for a bit. All of your energy had been depleted, you’d need to regain some of it before you were on the move again. 

You sat in the passengers seat beside Nico. She smoked a cigarette, leaned against the wheel with a half smile. 

“Mama’s boy is jealous...” She whispered with a snicker and pointed. 

Sure enough when you glanced back Nero was glaring at V. He was oddly stiff. He scratched the back of his head as they chatted about Urizen. 

There was still no sign of Dante. Charles was back. You were grateful for that at least, but without Dante saving Vergil was near impossible. You needed to play your cards correctly or you’d lose everyone. 

“We should part ways.” V said. 

“I’ll head for Urizen.” Nero added. “He needs a good ass kicking.” 

You pressed your lips firmly together. He wasn’t ready but he was also stubborn. He wouldn’t listen if you told him not to. He’d fight Urizen until he couldn’t any longer and that worried you. Urizen wouldn’t hold back, he had none of Vergil’s memories. He made that clear when he tried to kill you himself and then send Charles to finish the job. 

“I’ll find Dante.” You said firmly.

V’s gaze met your own. He trusted you fully and you were right. More than anything Dante was necessary to defeat Urizen so that Vergil could return to himself. His brow furrowed at the tone of your voice.

“Then I’ll search for the devil sword Sparda.” V added. 

You were the first to leave the van, lips parted and eyes gently closed. Nero stepped out as did V. They both watched in interest. Hushed whispers of a dead language chilled their flesh and Nero glanced away in uncertainty. It always left his skin crawling. This was the second time he’d seen you do such a thing. It was for harder to track targets. Finding Dante had proved difficult now just as before. 

Brow furrowed, you scoffed. There was something blocking your sight, shielding the son of Sparda from being found. He was definitely alive. You could practically taste his power on the tip of your tongue. Perhaps if you tried to find him that way you’d get lucky. Or it might lead you straight to Vergil. There was only a slight difference in their strength - their aura. You had to remember that V was beside you. His power was less in focus, smaller compared to the other two. It was east to pick him out from Dante and Urizen. If you didn’t focus properly you’d confuse the devil hunted and the self proclaimed god.

“I think I might have him.” You said as your eyes fluttered open. 

“I’ll see you guys around,” Nero offered a wave goodbye as he took off on foot.

V kept pace with you. He was silent, worried. His brow creased. He wondered how you were managing. Had you closed your heart off - ignored your emotions? This was all so much for one person to handle. Urizen was Vergil and he was Vergil. Urizen wanted you dead and sent Charles, the man you recognized as your father to kill you. 

What was more concerning? You began to draw from the Qliphoth tree again. 

“Vergil and I are gonna have one hell of a talk when this is all done.” 

V caught the anger in your voice, the way your hands clenched into fists. There was also worry within your eyes. His mood soured, lips pulled into a frown. 

You’d been insistent about finding Dante the more time passed. It bothered him. It wasn’t simply out of necessity anymore. It was obvious concern and rage directed towards Vergil. He wondered how close you were - the relationship you shared with him. 

“Do you love him - Dante?” 

He hasn’t meant to be so blunt. He cursed himself for not thinking his words through carefully. Sharp green eyes watched you still, head snapping to meet his gaze. V watched with baited breath as you remained silent. You studied him in annoyance. 

“Not in the way your insinuating...” You grumbled as you turned away. “There are many forms of love. So I suppose I do. Dante’s my best friend - he’s family.” 

V’s eyes darkened. He couldn’t help but feel the jealousy that rose within his chest. He’d only heard pieces of what you’d said not the entirety of it. His judgement was clouded, shrewd by the love he held for you. 

“Did you ever sleep with him?” 

“What?” You turned towards him fully, brows raised. 

Griffon coughed awkwardly, muttered to himself and flew a distance away. He ruffled his feathers after he landed on a crooked, busted street lamp. 

“ _Did you sleep with Dante?_ ” V emphasized each word, lips pulled into a scowl. “You thought Vergil was dead. So I’ll ask again, did you-“

“No and I hope you remember this conversation when you return to yourself V.” You’d cut him off sharply, angrily.

You were beyond frustrated. How dare he think such a thing?! You’d never been able to forgive yourself if you’d done such a thing. You knew better than anyone of Vergil’s resentment for his brother. He’d have rolled in his grave had he been dead. Dante didn’t even feel that way about you. There was a mutual respect between you no matter how perverted he could be. 

You’d swept off without another word to the black haired man, carried away and killing demon after demon that had blocked your path. V hadn’t followed you and a sigh escaped your lips. He couldn’t have. Not with the amount of energy you’d used to travel so far in such a short amount of time. You’d been careless in your rage. You were supposed to keep an eye on him, make sure he conserved his energy and now you’d lost him. 

“Fuck.” 

On top of that you were considerably closer to the Qliphoth. Right in front of it actually. You’d been too distracted by V, the things he’d said. Instead of finding Dante you’d led yourself straight to Urizen. A shaky breath escaped your lips as tears pricked your eyes, hands trembling. 

You had the choice to face him again or turn and leave. You hadn’t been scared of the demonic side of Vergil before. He had accepted you years ago, but that didn’t take away from the fact that he’d tried to kill you. He was the same yet the circumstances were different. His humanity wasn’t holding him back. 

What sort of coward would you be if you couldn’t face him? Vergil had done all sorts of horrors. The world was ending, he’d nearly killed Nero - his own son - and tried to murder all of the people you called family in his selfish quest for power. Despite everything Dante was right, no matter how much you denied the truth. Vergil wouldn’t listen not while he was without his humanity. 

V wasn’t too far behind you. You glanced over your shoulder, brow knit in uncertainty. Would he make it in time? Would you be strong enough to hold Urizen without trouble? Slowly, you began to walk away. You couldn’t face Urizen alone. A fight with him would only lead to your death. 

Instead you focused on V. He was certainly capable of handling himself. Yet you couldn’t help but feel worried about him the most. You were annoyed with him still but that didn’t mean you’d put him at risk. 

It was easy to find him. Griffon was the first to spot you. The bird demon was more preoccupied with his master. The black haired man dragged a massive sword across the ground. His face was strained. He could barely lift the weapon. When he did your eyes shifted towards his target. Dante lay unconscious on the floor. 

“V!” 

“Don’t do it V! No no NO!” Griffon yelled as he flapped his wings 

He paid neither of you any mind and he thrusted the weapon down right into the dirt beside Dante’s face. He sat down, spent, just as Dante had gotten up. A heavy sigh escaped your lips as you landed on the ground beside them. V smiled.

“For a second there I thought you were gonna shish kabob me.” Dante remained seated.

“I know how stubborn you can be.” V answered. “More so than her.” 

Dante smirked and a playful scoff escaped your lips. You were glad to see that he was okay. Dirty and smelly as he was. More than anything you wanted to offer him a hug, but you were hesitant. Your earlier spat with V kept you rooted to the ground. 

“What day is it?” Dante asked. 

“It’s been a month. I’m sure it was a nice nap, but we need to finish this.” You said. 

“A month? No wonder I’m so stiff.” Dante said with a sigh.

He rose to his feet with a groan, rolled his shoulders as he began to stretch.

Griffon fluttered around him, pestered him about how useless Nero had been in the fight. He even informed Dante that Nero was on his way to confront Urizen. Annoyed, Dante grabbed the avian demon by the beak and flung him. Griffon yelled comically as he was tossed away. 

“This is my gig leave Nero out of this.” Dante said as he approached V. 

He glanced towards you briefly hoping you’d insist the same, but you remained silent. You licked your lips and watched as V slowly, painfully rose to his feet. Green eyes held yours for a brief moment before he turned away. 

“If you could defeat Urizen... then I would of never dreamed of using that child.” There was melancholy in his tone, an ache that had Dante looking on in silence as V continued. “But Urizen... is much stronger than we could have imagined.” 

The devil hunter chalked it up to his bodies weakness. V even struggled to reach for his cane but you had beaten him to it. You held it out towards him, lips pressed thin. You knew better than to believe he sounded so hurt because of physical pain. It was emotional too. V was aware of who Nero was to him. The sound of his voice pulled at your heart strings. Lifting the Sparda must have taken a lot of his strength and you cursed yourself for leaving. 

“Enough’s enough. Can’t let a boy,” Dante lifted the Sparda out of the ground. “Do a man’s job. And (Name) don’t worry I’ll make sure to keep him out of it.” 

He didn’t wait for a response as he began to walk off on his own, sights set on the Qliphoth. V moved to follow. 

“Hey! I’m not done talking to you yet-“ V suddenly fell, agony creased his face. 

You rushed over to him panicked. You wrapped your arms around him as he kneeled. He was weaker, slouched against you for support as he tried to readjust his cane to stand again. 

“Ok. You get some rest... He’s all yours, (Name).” Dante said with a final glance back before he took off. 

You hadn’t even noticed him leave. You were too focused on V. His skin was beginning to flake off, crumble. Your face paled and you held him tighter. 

“We can rest here for a minute if you need to. Please don’t strain yourself.” You muttered. 

Brows pinched in concern, your gaze found his and he sighed. Silence filled the space between you and he leaned closer, relaxed. His head rested against your shoulder. 

“This place brings back so many memories... All I wanted was to be protected and loved.” He whispered. “I’m sorry for my carelessness earlier.” 

“Even if you didn’t have it before you have that now and apology accepted.” You said with a weak smile. 

He struggled to stand hand pulling at your own, fingers interlaced. 

“We should get going.” There was a strain in his voice as he spoke and lifted his cane.

V clutched at his side. Griffon was no longer present. He’d either flown off or remained idle to reserve power for V. Slowly, V was lifted off the ground. He stared in surprise at the crystal like wave that held him up. 

“You shouldn’t be wasting your strength on me.” 

“I need you to make it to Urizen. Besides nothing I do for you would be a waste.” You countered with a heartwarming smile. 

It was the only way for you to make light of the situation. V was falling to pieces and still you were so far from the Qliphoth. More than anything you were glad you’d turned your back and found your way to him. You could breath easier with a close eye on him. 

There was no way for you to prevent him from crumbling, but you were able to save him from a painful trip. You just hoped you could make it in time. Your energy was split in between keeping V out of harms way whilst protecting yourself and sustaining your own energy. It was worth it and despite his protest of worry you offered a reassuring smile.


End file.
